Promessas
by Mizinha
Summary: Qual é o preço que Near pagará pra cumprir sua promessa? Qual preço que Mello pagará por ter que descumpri-la?
1. Chapter 1

Pois é nada disso me pertence

Pois é nada disso me pertence! Ta tão na cara! Se me pertencesse o L não teria morrido. Nem o Mello. Nem o Matt. Nem o Raito. Nem o Mikami. Só a Misa e a Takada!

Mas, vamos lá: Death Note não me pertence. Nem seus personagens. Nem sua trilha sonora!

Escrevo por prazer, hobbie ou futura profissão.

Fic de Mello e Near! Mas aparece um monte de personagens É que eu escrevo, escrevo, escrevo! Ufa! Se você é uma pessoa impaciente, acho melhor nem ler a minha fic.

Ah! Eu adoro descrever o Matt! Eu adoro ele! Imagino-o com uma personalidade muito forte e madura! E ele não é o cachorrinho do Mello como muitos gostam de pintá-lo! u.ú

Yaoi e Lemon... Ui ui ui, eu não consigo resistir. Até que tento, mas no meio da fic eu começo a imaginar... Ah, que merda! Mas eu juro que um dia vou fazer uma fic bem levezinha e inocente. Por enquanto, contentem-se com esta.

Bem, pra quem gosta de lemon, é um prato cheio! De qualquer forma, é bem romântica!

Anyway, vamos à fic!

Espero sinceramente que gostem!

**Promessas**

A rua estava deserta. Também pudera. Poucas pessoas se arriscam a sair de casa com esse clima tão frio. A chuva e a noite aumentavam as chances das pessoas optarem pelo conforto e a proteção de seus lares. Mas não ele. Ele tinha que sair e tinha que ser agora.

O cenário deserto e melancólico só servia para aumentar a dor em seu peito. O garoto loiro, com uma pequena mochila nas costas, deu uma ligeira olhada por cima do ombro para o lugar que nunca mais voltaria.

Avistou uma figura à janela observando-o atentamente. As roupas claras faziam-no destacar no casarão às escuras. Seu peito doeu. Seu peito sangrou.

Ele estava quebrando e ao mesmo tempo, cumprindo a promessa que um dia fizeram...

...

A aula de inglês, mais uma vez, estava enfadonha. A velha professora cansava-o. A sua saia florida, a sua blusa cheia de babados, os óculos antiquados, os cabelos mal tingidos... Ela era um conjunto de mau gosto espalhado desastrosamente em uma única pessoa.

A voz esganiça agredia o ouvido do garoto loiro entediado.

Sem muitas opções, abriu a barra de chocolates que estava em cima de sua mesa de madeira.

- Mello! Já disse que não quero que coma enquanto eu estiver na classe!

O garoto não dignou-se a encará-la. Pôs o cotovelo em cima da mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão, virou-se para a janela e mordeu o chocolate, indiferente.

A professora suspirou.

-Isso vai chegar aos ouvidos de Roger!

Nada. Ele parecia não ouvir.

Ela aproximou-se dele.

-Não venha me ameaçar. Se você tirar meu chocolate, tire o game de Matt e o quebra-cabeça de Near. Não vale a pena a briga - Falou calmo.

"...de Near"

Near levantou a cabeça e com o canto dos olhos observou a cena que ignorava. Mello continuava olhando para algum lugar no jardim, impassível.

A professora suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ok! Near guarde o quebra-cabeça e Matt guarde o gameboy.

Matt continuou apertando os botões do eletrônico como se não estivesse ouvindo.

-Sim - respondeu Near

-Near! Não! - Vociferou Mello - Não guarde!

Near congelou com aquele grito imperativo.Olhou para Mello que meneou a cabeça e moveu os lábios. Near os leu.

"Não guarde. Fique do meu lado".

Near olhou para a professora hesitante. Baixou os olhos e continuou montando o quebra-cabeça.

-Até você Near? Estou decepcionada.- falou a mulher.

Relutante, a professora teve que continuar a aula. Mello comendo, Matt jogando e Near montando.

Mello ficou surpreso por Near ter atendido um pedido seu. Pedira no impulso. Mas ele jamais esperava que Near atendesse seu pedido. Teria assim, mais um motivo pra quebrar a cara do número 1! Mas não...

Near tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não atender um pedido de Mello. O loiro sempre o maltratava. Sempre o ofendia, sempre chutava e quebrava seus brinquedos.

Mello agora mantinha seus olhos fixos na figura de Near, sentado na primeira carteira, na fileira da janela.

"_Near...? Que maluco..."_

Ao término da aula, a professora saiu da classe enfurecida.

O almoço estava servido e as crianças encaminharam-se para o refeitório. Várias mesas compridas no lugar espaçoso.

Mello carregou Matt corredores abaixo e agora ambos sentavam-se lado a lado na mesa de refeição. Matt continuava jogando, indiferente.

-Cara... Que estranho o Near... - Mello falou com a boca cheia de bacon e batatas.

Procurou-o com os olhos pelo refeitório, mas não o encontrou.

-O que você acha, Matt? – perguntou.

Matt ignorou-o totalmente.

-MATT!! – chamou com a boca novamente cheia.

-Que é?

-O Near!

-Que foi? – indagou o ruivo.

-Ele ter ficado do nosso lado...

-Que?

-Na classe... Desobedeceu a professora. – falou Mello perdendo a paciência.

-Que?

-Matt! Cara estou falando contigo! – esbravejou o loiro.

Matt levantou os olhos e percebeu onde estava. Então falou:

-Cara! Estou morrendo de fome! – Com isso, começou a encher o prato à sua frente.

Mello revira os olhos, impaciente.

-Ainda bem que você notou a comida à sua frente. – falou sarcástico.

-Ahan. – murmurou Matt ingênuo.

Mello suspira. Ele tem que arrastar Matt pelos corredores. O garoto ruivo fica tão concentrado em seus jogos que não percebe a movimentação ao seu redor.

-O Near é estranho. – falou Mello pensativo.

-Que? – Matt virou-se para encarar o loiro. – Pensei que isso não fosse mais novidade. – falou cínico.

-Ah... Mas é novidade sim.

Matt levanta uma sobrancelha.

-Mello! Matt!

A voz de Roger chegou aos ouvidos dos garotos. Viraram o corpo para encará-lo.

-Quando acabarem de almoçar, vão à minha sala.

- Ta. – respondeu Mello.

-Que foi? – perguntou Matt.

-Matt, você é inacreditável! Vai ganhar uma pequena bronca e não sabe porque. – Mello virou-se pra frente. Matt deu de ombros e continuou comendo.

...

Roger permanecia imóvel atrás da mesa de madeira no seu jeito de sempre. Os olhos semicerrados. O queixo apoiado nas mãos entrelaçadas. Mello permanecia parado dignamente. Os braços estendidos relaxadamente ao longo do corpo mostravam segurança. Matt permanecia ao seu lado e mantinha as mãos nos bolsos.

A professora de pé ao lado de Roger respirava pesadamente. Mello observou que estava um tanto nervosa. As narinas da mulher abriam-se violentamente. Nos olhos, um brilho de raiva.

-Matt, Mello... – Roger respirou cansado – Não é a primeira vez que a Sra. Rachel reclama de vocês...

A mulher pigarreou e corrigiu Roger:

-É srta.

-Com licença.

Matt virou a cabeça pra ver quem entrava. Mello não precisou tanto. Ele sabia a quem pertencia aquela voz baixa.

-Near, quer falar comigo? Volte mais tarde. Agora estamos tendo uma conversa.

-Não Roger. Eu vim para essa conversa. Creio que a Sra. Rachel esqueceu-se de mencionar o meu nome quando veio falar-lhe há pouco.

-É srta!

-Você esta se confundindo Near. Estamos aqui conversando sobre o mau comportamento de Mello e Matt na aula hoje. – falou Roger ignorando a mulher.

Near adentrou ainda mais na sala e se pôs ao lado de Matt, sentando no seu jeito habitual.

-Sim. É isso mesmo.

-Near, você não precisa ficar aqui. Sei que Mello deve tê-lo ameaçado a não guardar...

-Não... - cortou Near. – Eu fiz a minha escolha.

Mello observava a cena de soslaio.

"_Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?"_.

Com o canto dos olhos viu Near mexendo numa mecha do cabelo prata.

-Roger, continue o sermão. – falou Near calmo.

As íris de Mello se comprimiram.

"_Quer dizer que ele esta aqui pra levar bronca conosco?"._

A professora olhava de Near para Roger, ansiosa.

-Realmente é uma grande surpresa. Você sempre teve um excelente comportamento. - falou Roger tranqüilo.

-Não Roger. – respondeu Near – Na verdade eu sempre tive o mesmo comportamento. Desde o primeiro dia de aula eu monto e remonto quebra-cabeças. Então, se vai nos dar uma punição, faça-o.

-Near! Eu já falei que não é necessário você receber punição alguma! Essa briga é somente de Mello e Matt! – falou Rachel dando um passo à frente, num claro sinal de descontrole.

-Sra. Rachel... Assim a sra me faz ser repetitivo. Não há diferença alguma entre Matt e eu. Entre Mello e eu. Roger, por favor, ande logo com isso.

-É srta! –falou ruborizada.

Roger virou-se para a professora e pediu que esta saísse. Maior não podia ser o espanto estampado em sua cara.

-Que? Eu que vou escolher a punição deles! Esses garotos petulantes... Geniozinhos cheios de arrogância! E Roger, eu sou uma doutora! Não me trate como se eu fosse uma professora de quinta categoria!!

Roger suspirou cansado

"_... é tão difícil lidar com não-gênios..."_

-Por favor, vá. Sua vontade será respeitada. Agora saia.

A mulher olhou bufando pro meninos. Nenhum deles dirigiu-lhe o olhar.

-Bando de esnobes, intelectuais, presunçosos... – saiu pisando firme e murmurando pra si mesma.

-Que falta de classe. – comentou Matt.

Roger relaxou visivelmente. Abriu mais os olhos e encostou-se na cadeira.

-Essa mulher... Tem me tirado do sério.

Os três garotos estavam surpresos.

-Todo dia! Todo dia ela vem reclamar de alguma coisa! Até da Missy do 1º ano... A menina é uma artista! Eu não vou proibi-la de desenhar... Mesmo que ela o faça na classe...

Silêncio. Parecia que Roger estava desabafando com eles.

-Mas ela é a melhor professora de inglês da Inglaterra... – prosseguiu.

Silêncio.

Near estava decepcionado. Isso era uma bronca? Que saco... Soltou uma mexa do cabelo e pegou outra.

-Vou ligar pro Watari. Talvez busquemos uma outra professora fora do país que entenda nossas crianças... – continuou.

Mello, Matt e Near apenas ouviam.

-Mas enquanto isso, vou ter que lhes dar a punição que ela sugeriu. Há uma remessa de livros que Watari enviou-nos dos Estados Unidos. Chegou essa manhã. O trabalho de vocês é organizar na biblioteca esses novos livros. Utilizem-se do tempo que for necessário.

-Por que Roger? Quantos livros são? – perguntou Mello.

-Vocês verão. O horário de vocês é a partir das 22 horas.

-Então, devem ter muitos... – disse Matt.

-Ah! Sim... – falou Mello.

Near levantou-se silencioso e caminhou-se para a porta. Mello observou. "Numa coisa essa mulher estava certa: esse garoto é um arrogante!".

Mello e Matt caminhavam lado a lado.

-Droga! A bateria acabou... – Matt reclamou. Olhou pra Mello – Agora sei porque você disse que Near era ainda mais estranho...

-É... Ele é estranho...

-Se eu não o conhecesse, o chamaria de burro...

...

A temperatura de inverno da Inglaterra invadia os paredões do casarão, fazendo as crianças e os velhos se reunirem na sala de convivência, protegendo-se do frio no aconchego da lareira. Um lugar espaçoso e acolhedor. Sofás, mantas, almofadas e pequenas mesas preenchiam o aposento, dando conforto à todos do Wammy's House.

Mello estava mal humorado. Só de pensar que dali a pouco teria que organizar livros dava-lhe desanimo.

-Maldita! – sussurrou.

E ainda tinha o esquisito do Near.

"_Por que diabos tive que pedir pra ele não guardar? Agora terei que aturá-lo até na punição..."._

Matt conversava com um menino do primeiro ano. A criança devia ter uns 5 ou 6 anos. Ele pedia pra Matt ensinar uma 'manha' no gameboy pra ele passar pro poderoso chefão. O menino aninhou-se ousadamente no colo Matt, mantendo a cabeça debaixo do queixo do ruivo para ter uma boa visão da tela.

'Creack.'

Outro pedaço de chocolate encheu a boca do loiro. Estava tão bom ficar ali.

"_Que droga!"_

Olhou o fogo e a lenha que se consumiam na lareira à sua direita. Olhou demoradamente cada crianças ao seu redor.

Todas elas tinham alguma excentricidade.

-Todos nós deveríamos organizar os livros... – disse pensativo.

Matt levanta os olhos.

-É... Mas apenas nós estamos no topo. Acho que a Rachel é uma tremenda invejosa, ou sei lá... Tem sérios distúrbios... – respondeu o ruivo.

-É...

Os minutos passavam agradáveis. Mello observava Matt dá as dicas pro menino. Via-o abrir os olhos, brilhantes de excitação, por estar ali, aprendendo com Matt.

-Mas eu não consigo fazer isso... – choramingava o menino.

-É só fazer assim óó... – ensinava pacientemente o ruivo.

Os olhos do menino cintilavam mirando hora o dedo ágil de Matt, hora a tela.

Matt era muito gentil. Mello nunca o vira perder a cabeça. Sempre estava disposto. Sempre estava rindo. Vivia sempre cercado por pequenos fãs. Para aquelas crianças, era um prazer infinito só estar perto de Matt. Era como se o mundo ficasse incrivelmente mais colorido só por prenderem a atenção dele por alguns minutos. Matt era abundante em simpatia e carisma.

"_Tão diferente de mim"_

As crianças tinham um pouco de medo de Mello. Elas ficavam inseguras em se aproximar de Matt devido a forte presença dele. Mas Matt percebia e sempre as fazia se aproximar. O ruivo ainda contava piadinhas sobre Mello no ouvido delas, que sorriam temerosos, mas logo depois relaxam e esqueciam-se completamente da figura do loiro.

Com Matt, no entanto, elas não tinham o mínimo pudor. Abraçavam-no, subiam em seu ombro, sentavam em seu colo para vê-lo jogar... Era uma verdadeira farra! Matt era um irmão mais velho para aquelas crianças órfãs. Mello se divertia olhando-os. Mesmo a cara sempre estando fechada, ele achava muito agradável ver Matt com elas.

O aposento foi ficando vazio aos poucos. Kevin agora dormia confortavelmente nos braços de Matt, que continuava jogando. A chama da lareira estava se apagando. Olhou o relógio em cima da lareira, 21:50 h. Ainda havia uns alunos mais velhos conversando pelos cantos.

-Vou levá-lo ao quarto e depois vamos pagar nossos pecados.

-Tá.

Mello o viu se afastar. Kevin repousava o rosto no ombro direito de Matt. A mão do menino, estendida ao longo do corpo, segurava fortemente o seu gameboy.

Mello recostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

"_Droga! Mulher maldita! E ainda tem o Near pra atrapalhar! O que ele pensa que esta fazendo? Maldito! Eu o odeio! Sempre tão cheio de manias! O que ele esta querendo? Inferno!"._

Abriu os olhos e suspirando levantou-se. Seguiu pelo corredor cruzando com alguns alunos. Desceu dois andares e encaminhou-se para a biblioteca. Abriu a porta de carvalho e entrou no aposento. Um abajur estava acesso nos fundos do cômodo.

"_Será se o Near já esta aqui? Droga! Bem que Roger poderia dar pra ele uma punição diferente... Lustrar os troféus é uma boa opção..."._

Encaminhou-se para lá resignado.

Mas não era o Near. Uma garotinha dormia em cima dos livros, devia estar exausta.

-Tsc!

Olhou-a sem saber o que fazer. A menina devia ter uns sete anos e estudava física quântica avançada. A pilha de livros abertos em volta dela, e o caderno cheio de anotações, denunciava que estava ali há horas.

"_Essa aí também deve querer suceder L..."._

Aproximou-se devagar. Cutucou-a com a ponta da mão, mas a criança nem se mexeu. Mello pos as mãos na cintura e olhou a sua volta.

"_Droga, ainda mais essa pra atrapalhar..."._

Tocou-a mais uma vez. Sacudiu-a.

Nada.

"_Se Matt estivesse aqui pelo menos poderia levá-la..."._

Mello pensou por alguns segundos. Fechou os livros da garota, organizou tudo e inseguro, pegou-a nos braços. A menina ajeitou-se no corpo de Mello e continuou a dormir.

Mello suspirou, entediado.

"_Esses alunos... perderam a noção..."._

Caminhou-se de volta à saída sentindo-se estranho. Olhou o rosto da menina que dormia. Ela parecia estar tão segura e confortável ali... Mello ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou o caminho. Ainda bem que preparo físico ele tinha pra percorrer o longo caminho da biblioteca, que ficava no segundo andar, até o dormitório das meninas, que ficava no quinto andar. Ao passar pela sala de convivência, uma garota soltou uma risada alta e a menina acordou sobressaltada.

Ao se deparar com o rosto de Mello ela soltou uma exclamação de susto.

-Você!?

Ele a ignorou e continuou caminhando. Pela cara de espanto dela, chegava a ser ofensivo.

-Mello?... O que esta...? – a menina estava confusa.

-Ah... Você dormiu na biblioteca... – falou inseguro com a situação...

-...? E você... Então... Resolveu... ?? Mello, você é bonzinho...

Mello abaixou os olhos e encarou o rosto da menina. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos.

"_Que folgada! Mesmo depois de acordar ela ainda assim me deixa carregá-la..." _

-Bonzinho nada... Não espalha.

Ela sorriu.

Quando Mello retornou a biblioteca, Matt e Near já estavam lá. Os garotos olhavam para algo que estava fora do alcance de sua visão. Pela expressão na cara deles, não devia ser coisa muito boa.

-Que foi? – indagou.

Mello rodeou a estante que tampava seu campo de visão e viu o que prendia a atenção dos meninos.

-Mas o que...?

Pilhas e mais pilhas de caixas...

-Droga! Watari maldito! Por que ele tinha que comprar tantos assim?

-Porque ele quer que sejamos, pelo menos, iguais ao L... – respondeu Near

-Cala a boca!Eu não falei contigo. – Mello devolveu com rispidez.

-Ora, ora... Essa noite vai ser longa. – murmurou Matt.

Os garotos acenderam alguns abajus e algumas velas e puseram-se à trabalhar. Mello reclamava e amaldiçoava a professora. Matt ria da irritação de Mello e Near mantinha-se quieto. As horas foram se arrastando lentamente, e Mello ficava cada vez mais irritado ao perceber que a quantidade de serviço, praticamente, não mudava.

-Merda! Até que horas vamos ter que ficar aqui? Isso é serviço, pra no mínimo, uma semana inteira!- o loiro bufava.

-Vocês não precisam terminar tudo hoje... – A voz de Roger chegou aos ouvidos dos meninos. Os três viraram-se.

-Roger! Estamos aqui há mais de três horas e nem mesmo terminamos de retirar os livros das caixas! – Mello gritou.

-Por isso que eu falei que não é necessário terminar tudo em uma única noite.

-Maldito! – Mello reclamou cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

-A propósito, Roger, por que veio aqui? Já esta tarde e acredito que você não veio conferir se estávamos cumprindo o nosso dever. – falou Near segurando alguns livros.

Mello levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o diretor à sua frente.

-Ah... É mesmo. Matt, por favor, me acompanhe. Ray esta com febres terríveis. Esta delirando e chamando por você.

-QUE?? – Mello gritou. – Era só o que faltava! O Matt escapar do serviço...

Roger fechou os olhos, paciente.

-Ele esta na enfermaria, Roger? –perguntou Matt.

-Não. Esta no quarto. – Ao ouvir a resposta, Matt saiu em disparada.

Roger abriu os olhos e encarou Mello e Near à sua frente.

-E vocês, não se matem. – virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta.

Mello continuava bufando.

-Humpf... Era só o que faltava. Ainda terei que passar mais algumas horas contigo. – falou irritado.

-Isso me agrada tanto quanto te agrada...- respondeu Near.

-Olha aqui, pirralho! – Mello disse aproximando-se de Near e o pegando pelo colarinho. – É melhor você...

O olhar de ambos se encontrou como nunca haviam feito até ali. Mello congelou e sua mente esqueceu-se do que ia falar. O perfume de Near chegou-lhe às narinas e Mello respirou fundo. Algo inesperado e desconhecido percorreu o corpo de Mello.

O garoto de cabelos brancos ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

-Que foi?

A voz de Near trouxe Mello de volta. O garoto loiro, num ímpeto de raiva, lançou Near com força contra a parede. Fechou o punho e deferiu-lhe um golpe.

O sangue do nariz do garoto pálido manchou seu rosto.

Mello já tinha batido em praticamente todos os meninos da instituição.

-Ora, ora... E isso que Roger pediu para que não nos matássemos... – Near passou o punho pelo nariz. – Isso dói... Não tem jeito...

Antes que Mello pudesse entender a situação, Near virou o corpo num ângulo de 180º gruas, e numa velocidade impressionante, chutou o rosto de Mello.

As íris de Mello se comprimiram tamanha foi sua surpresa. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Ninguém nunca tinha levantado um dedo contra Mello.Exceto Matt. Aliás, Mello já apanhara diversas vezes do ruivo.

"_Eu fui chutado por Near?...". _

-Esse chute eu aprendi com L. – disse Near tranqüilamente.

O sangue de Mello borbulhava nas veias.

"_Além de me chutar, ainda toca no nome de L... Como é maldito!!"_

Insanamente enfurecido Mello gritou:

-Maldito!! Como eu te odeio!!

Fechou o punho mais uma vez e foi pra cima de Near. Antes que pudesse encontrar o rosto do garoto pálido, Near da uma voadora no meio do peito do garoto loiro, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

-Esse também. Eu aprendi a ser forte com L. – falou inexpressivo - Agora deu Mello. Se continuarmos com isso, um de nós poderá se machucar.

Mello levanta os olhos para encarar Near. A raiva que estava sentido excedia tudo que sentira durante toda vida. Um sentimento imenso de ódio caiu sobre ele.

"_Maldito"._

-Como você ousa falar assim? Pensa que tem algum direito de dizer o que devo ou não fazer? Você pensa que pode determinar o meu limite? Near! Só estamos começando! Você pagará caro por ter feito o que fez! Seu maldito! Eu te odeio...

O garoto de cabelos bancos mantém-se indiferente as palavras do loiro. Abre um sorriso e se senta na frente de Mello. Com um pedaço da camisa, limpa o sangramento dos lábios do chocólatra.

"_Near? O que esta fazendo?". _

Mello ficou completamente confuso com este gesto do Near.

"_Pare de me surpreender Near...!"._

O ódio e um outro sentimento disputavam em seu interior. O chocólatra deu um tapa na mão de Near.

-Sai. – disse ríspido tentando demonstrar naturalidade.

-Ok!

Near levanta-se e volta ao trabalho deixando Mello atordoado no chão.

"Near! Desgraçado! Isso não vai ficar assim! Você não vai ter a melhor sobre mim!"

-Você vai ficar sentado no chão até quando? – falou Near olhando por cima dos ombros.

"_Debochado... quem ele pensa que é?"._

Mello levanta-se e se aproxima mais uma vez de Near. Pega-o pelo colarinho e o puxa para si.

-De novo? – Near pergunta.

Os olhos de Mello cintilavam de raiva. Near podia distinguir esse sentimento com muita facilidade, principalmente, em Mello. Observou atentamente os olhos azuis.

-Seus olhos são bonitos, Mello.

"_Que? Que? Que? Que? Que? Que?"_ O loiro pensava confuso.

-QUE? – perguntou aos berros.

-Os seus olhos... São bonitos. – Near repetiu com calma, ainda mirando aquele par de olhos brilhantes. Viu o brilho da raiva dissipar-se e no lugar, um brilho diferente, que ele não soube distinguir.

O ar ao redor deles mudou. Near sentiu seu coração acelerar. Sentiu um frio na espinha. Sentiu o corpo de Mello tremer. Ambos permaneceram imóveis. Encararam-se profundamente. Nem dos dois ousava se mexer. Parecia que se respirassem quebrariam algo...

Near percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Com isso, afastou Mello de si e virou-se. O coração ainda batida descompassado. O ar ainda faltava-lhe nos pulmões... A mente dos meninos tentava processar o que acabara de ocorrer.

O ramal da biblioteca tocou, quebrando o silêncio e os trazendo de volta à realidade. Mello saiu de seu transe e foi atender ao telefone. Após alguns instantes, colocou-o de volta no gancho.

-Era Roger. Podemos acabar por hoje. Amanhã continuaremos.

-Ta.

Near rapidamente soltou os livros que estava segurando e saiu da biblioteca. Subiu até o sexto andar e rumou ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e por fim, respirou.

"_Mas o que?... Eu... Eu... não deveria tê-lo elogiado? Eu... O que eu estava pensando? ..." _

Mello permaneceu parado observando Near sair apressadamente. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Toda a força que tinha concentrado pra derrubar Near tinha se esvaído, e uma outra força correu pelo seu corpo. Sentiu-se fraco. Sentou-se na pilha de livros de buscou o ar.

-Não entendi nada... – sussurrou.

**...**

Eba!

Então... Sei que é o início e tal... Logo postarei o segundo que já esta praticamente pronto.

O que acharam? Um lixo? Enrolo demais? Preciso ser mais detalhista? Alguma parte não ficou clara? Tenho que melhorar meu português?

Amaram? O.o (convencida).

Então, onegai, digam! Não custa nada! É só apertar no botãozinho ai em baixo e fazer uma escritora feliz!

Sem mais ladainhas, espero vê-las nos próximos capítulos que virão!

Bjs e até lá!!


	2. Chapter 2

Promessas, capítulo 2

Promessas, capítulo 2.

Death Note não me pertence!!

Nem seus personagens e nem sua trilha sonora.

Fic yaoi.

Sim, há cena de beijo... Mas o lemon, ainda não... Deixemos os nossos meninos cozinharem um pouco mais!

Ah, ta, tenho que explicar uma coisa também: o Near é falante pra cacete! Claro que nós temos uma visão fria dele e tal, mas no anime e no mangá, ele fala muito. Partindo desse pressuposto, que eu o "criei" aqui na minha fic.

Agradeço aos comentários estimulantes! Arigatou! Vocês são lindas!

Sem mais... Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura pra vocês!

o/

_**Promessas**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

No dia seguinte, Mello buscou meios de se manter ocupado. Ele não queria pensar em nada. Não queria se lembrar da noite anterior. Não queria recordar da sensação estranha que tomou seu corpo.

"_Como sou idiota! Como posso perder meu tempo com uma coisa dessas?!" _

Ele já tinha acabado com seu estoque de barras de chocolate devido apreensão que lhe acometeu desde a noite anterior. Desde lá, não tinha se encontrado com Matt, que ainda permanecia no quarto de Ray, o menino era muito frágil e tinha uma devoção imensa pelo rapaz ruivo, que não saiu do lado de sua cama um minuto sequer. Mello angustiado por manter-se ocupado resolveu ir atrás de Matt. Encontrou-o dormindo com o menino, que enlaçava o pescoço de Matt com uma das mãos. Mello reparou e viu que aquela criança devia ter uns quatro anos.

-Que cena... – murmurou sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Recostou a cabeça na poltrona. Seus olhos ficaram cansados. Fechou-os tentando dissipar os pensamentos...

"_Se eu ao menos tivesse uma barra de chocolates..."._

...

-Ah! Encontrei-te! – uma voz infantil chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Quem quer que fosse, não estava falando com ele.

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente... À porta do quarto, uma garotinha sorria pra ele.

Mello levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Hum?

O sorriso dela se tornou ainda maior. Entrou e fechou a porta, olhando-o.

-Hum?

-Encontrei-te! Procurei-o por todos os lugares... Não te agradeci por ontem... Obrigada por ter me levado de volta pra cama... – a garotinha adentrou o quarto e sentou-se na frente de Mello.

-Ah... – Mello ficou um tanto confuso e ligeiramente envergonhado. Ele não esperava por isso. – Não foi nada. Não faça mais isso. Pode pegar um resfriado. – disse completamente sem graça.

-Sim. – A menina continuava olhando-o com uma expressão que Mello não conhecia muito bem. Ela estendeu as mãos.

– Toma, é pra você. – disse mantendo o sorriso no rosto e um brilho nos olhos.

Mello era só surpresa. Olhou para as mãos da menina e viu que tinha pilhas e pilhas de chocolate.

-Pra mim? – perguntou meio bobo.

-Ah, sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

Mello ficou quieto. Estendeu as mãos e pegou os chocolates. Abriu um imediatamente e continuou fitando a menina, reparando, detalhadamente, na figura à sua frente. Os cabelos negros molduravam a face. O corpo magro e pequeno fazia com que parecesse ainda mais nova. Os olhos acinzentados lembravam os olhos de Near...

Mordeu com força pra tirar o pensamento da cabeça.

-Menina, qual é o seu nome?

- Sou Jimmy... – ela ficou quieta por uns segundos. – Desde pequena eu tenho medo de você. Não por uma razão própria. Mas, por causa da maioria. Contudo ontem você me mostrou que eu, além de não precisar ter medo, ainda posso chegar perto de ti. – Com isso, levantou-se. – Obrigada por ter me tratado com tanto respeito e delicadeza ontem, Mello... Foi um gesto simples, mas floriu o meu dia.

Saiu e deixou pra trás um Mello chocado.

-A máscara de menino mau ta caindo, né Mello? – Matt se ajeitava nos travesseiros e puxava a coberta pra cima dele e de Ray.

Mello encarou-o.

-Até parece... – falou mal-humorado. Matt limitou-se a rir.

-Mello, depois terei que fazer uma instalação eletrônica em um dos quartos, não quer vir comigo? É que tem um monte de aparelhagem pra ser carregada... E eu preciso de seus braços fortes pra isso! – disse piscando os olhos e sorrindo.

-Matt, desde quando eu ti acompanho nessas coisas? Quer que eu seja seu auxiliar, é isso?

-Bem, não chega a tanto – disse Matt rindo abertamente. – É só uma ajudinha pra levar o Ray pro quarto...

-Que? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu não posso deixar o menino aqui sozinho enquanto estiver fora, não é mesmo?

-Matt, cai na real! Isso aqui é um orfanato! Chama alguém pra ficar com ele! Não se sinta tão responsável por essa criança! – disse Mello.

-Que coisa horrorosa de se dizer, Mello. Bem, você quem sabe... Vou ligar pro Near e dizer que farei a instalação em outro dia... – disse Matt virando o rosto pra esconder um sorriso maldoso.

"_Near? A instalação é no quarto do Near? Matt maldito! Falou de propósito! Bem, mas eu nunca fui no quarto do Near..."._

Matt aguardou alguns segundos para que Mello pudesse ponderar a situação_. _Observava o loiro com o canto dos olhos. Por fim falou com voz de cãozinho abandonado.

-Mas é uma pena... O Near estava extremamente empolgado... Terá que esperar mais um dia...

"_Near estava empolgado? Extremamente? Que cena rara! Não posso perder isso!". _ Pensou o loiro.

-Ah, já que é assim, então ta. Eu ti ajudo. – disse Mello fingindo mal-humor.

"_Você fica tão engraçado quando tenta mentir, Mello"_ Matt ria disfarçadamente.

Matt levantou-se imediatamente. Ray acordou na hora ao perceber que o rapaz não estava ali. Matt botou um casaco no menino e o pegou no colo. Desceram as escadas e foram para a sala de Roger.

-Segura ele. - disse Matt estendendo Ray pro braços de Mello.

-Ora Matt, eu posso levar a aparelhagem. Não tenho muito jeito pra crianças... – antes que Mello pudesse terminar a frase, Ray já se agarrava ao seu pescoço e descansava a cabeça lentamente no seu ombro.

Matt riu. Não era uma cena comum ver Mello assim...

-Para de reclamar... Você disse que ia ajudar. – disse o ruivo seguro. Mas na verdade, ele estava se divertindo muito com toda aquela situação.

Mello respirou fundo e permaneceu quieto. Era a segunda vez que segurava uma criança nos braços. Ele sentia-se estranho, mas o abraço daquela criança era muito confortável... Elas simplesmente sentiam-se protegidas por estarem ali, seguras, nos braços fortes.

"_Agora entendo o porque que Matt se preocupa tanto com elas... Aliás, como será um abraço de Ne - -...? O que eu estou pensando?"._

Matt catou algumas caixas e os três voltaram a subir os degraus que os levavam de volta ao andar do quarto dos meninos. Mello estava um tanto ansioso. Ele não sabia como agir depois que... Depois que sentiu coisas estranhas ao ter Near tão perto de si.

Matt caminhava na frente deles. Não hesitou nenhum segundo ao escancarar a porta do quarto de Near.

-Olá, Matt.

-Oi Near, desculpe a demora.

-Por favor, não precisa se desculpar. Obrigada mais uma vez.

Mello ainda não tinha alcançado a visão do quarto e apenas ouvia a conversa. Quando parou à frente do quarto Near olhou-o. Ficou sério por alguns segundos e de repente, abriu um sorriso.

Um lindo sorriso.

Mello sentiu seu corpo tremer de baixo a cima. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem. Near estava sorrindo pra ele. Lentamente adentrou o quarto, ainda fitando o menino de cabelos brancos.

Tirou os olhos dos olhos de Near e reparou o quarto. O aposento era pequeno, mas incrivelmente confortável. Muitos aparelhos eletrônicos forravam as paredes. Mello estava visivelmente chocado com o tanto de coisas e parafernálias que tinha no quarto de Near. O quarto se assemelhava muito ao dele próprio e ao de Matt.

-Você tem bastante de coisas aqui... – disse baixo.

Matt virou-se e encarou Mello.

-Ah! É mesmo! É a primeira vez que você vem no quarto de Near...

-Ora Matt... Eu não sabia que você freqüentava o quarto de Near... – falou Mello sarcástico.

-Humpf! Quem você acha que instalou tudo isso? – perguntou Matt visivelmente ofendido.

-Sim. – Near se pronunciou. – Matt tem sido de uma gentileza imensurável se dispusendo a instalar todas essas coisas... – a voz de Near era suave e tranqüila. – Mello, você pode colocá-lo na minha cama se quiser. – disse apontando para Ray.

-Sim. – respondeu Mello.

Cruzou o aposento e deitou o menino na cama. Sentiu o cheiro de Near ao puxar as cobertas pra cobrir o corpo do garotinho. O coração de Mello bateu acelerado, mas ele logo o fez voltar ao normal. Levantou-se e pos as mãos nos bolsos. Observou que Near ajudava Matt enquanto analisava entre os dedos pálidos e finos as peças e os equipamentos que eram tirados das caixas. Mello limitava-se a observar a cena. Sim, realmente, Near estava extremamente empolgado. Conversava com Matt distraído.

"_Esse, definitivamente, não é o Near"._

Os minutos se passavam. Near tentava acalmar as batidas do próprio coração. Sentia o perfume de Mello invadindo o seu quarto. Sentia o peso do olhar de Mello sobre si. Ele tentava se mostrar indiferente. Indiferente ao que ambos sentiram na noite anterior. Mas, Near sentia-se leve. Como jamais se sentira em sua vida. Parecia que algo tinha sido desenterrado do fundo da sua alma. Um segredo, uma ânsia, um desejo que o consumiam lentamente... Parecia que o que antes era oculto, agora dançava diante da mente do menino gênio.

"_Será se eu estou sentindo tudo isso por causa de Mello?"._

Sim. Não havia outra resposta aceitável. Mello despertou um Near adormecido. Mello despertou um sentimento trancado a sente chaves. Com um simples olhar, Mello foi capaz de abrir tudo o que Near durante anos manteve em secreto, bem no fundinho de seu espírito. Mello instigava-o. Mas, Near precisava manter a mente vazia, para não confundir os sentimentos... Para não se precipitar nas conclusões...

-A propósito, Near, para que você quer tudo isso? – perguntou Mello entrando no jogo do não-aconteceu-nada-ontem-a-noite.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você e Matt. Investigar o caso Kira... Lápis e papel são impossíveis. – Virou o corpo e sorriu mais uma vez.

-Bem, mas como você conseguiu tudo isso? Afinal de contas, eu e o Matt conseguimos de forma...

Near dessa vez deu um sorriso com dentes. Mello reparou na beleza do alinhamento perfeito dos dentes brancos. Um sorriso tão escancarado que os olhos se fecharam brevemente. O coração de Mello falhou uma batida.

"_Mas quem é você, Near?". _

Matt levantou-se.

-Esqueci uma coisa. Já volto – falou saindo do quarto.

Near ainda sorrindo disse:

-Foi o L quem me deu. – respondeu por fim.

-O L? – indagou Mello.

-Sim. Conversamos pelo telefone esses dias e eu pedi pra ele.

Mello olhou espantado.

-Estou feliz por L ter atendido o meu pedido... Ele esta tão ocupado com o caso e mesmo assim, ainda se disponibiliza.

-O L é um grande cara, não é mesmo? – perguntou Mello.

-Sim. – respondeu Near docemente.

Mello estava absurdamente confuso.

"_Near esta conversando comigo? Assim... amigavelmente? Depois de toda a indiferença? Depois de todos os anos de competição? Depois de eu ter quebrado metade dos seus brinquedos ao longo dos anos? Depois de ontem... Depois de... Depois de..."_

-Quanta música. Não sabia que você gostava tanto de música assim... – Mello falou numa tentativa de calar seus próprios pensamentos.

-Na verdade, já veio assim... – respondeu Near.

Ambos olhavam a aparelhagem quase totalmente instalada.

-Então isso quer dizer que L é quem gosta de música... – comentou Mello.

-Não totalmente. – respondeu Near. – L me disse certa vez que só havia uma música que ele realmente gostava.

-Uma música... Típico dele... Por acaso ele tem noção de quantas músicas há nesse mundo?

Near virou-se pra encarar Mello.

-É... E ele fez disso um desafio... – falou Near.

-Sério?

-Sim. – Near ficou sério. – Disse pra eu descobrir qual música que ele gosta.

-E você tem algum palpite? – perguntou Mello devolvendo o olhar penetrante de Near.

-Nenhum. – falou Near gravemente. Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos e Near sorriu.

Quando Mello se deu conta, também estava sorrindo com ele. A risada sonora de ambos se misturou no aposento.

Quanto tempo Mello não sorria daquele jeito? Quanto tempo Mello não sorria? Mas estava tão fácil sorrir ali, ao lado de Near.

-Esse L... Vive nos testando... – comentou Mello ainda sorrindo.

Um vento impetuoso adentrou a janela e jogou os cabelos de Mello contra seu rosto. Num ato involuntário, Near estendeu o braço e colocou o cabelo do loiro pra trás da orelha. Ambos tremeram àquele gesto.

Mello olhou profundamente nos olhos de Near e o que viu lá, surpreendeu o nosso loiro: vida! Vida em abundância naquele ser que sempre julgara frio, calculista, indiferente... O ar ao redor deles voltou a ficar pesado. Mello enrubesceu levemente ao sentir as sensações fluírem com um rio dentro de si.

-Pronto. Aqui esta. – disse Matt entrando no aposento e tirando-os da hipnose.

Os olhos de Near foram atraídos pelo que Matt trouxera. E Mello continuava olhando pra Near, com uma vontade quase que incontrolável de tocá-lo.

"_Tsc, o que eu estou pensando?". _

Esse tipo de pensamento estava ocorrendo com mais freqüência do que podia admitir. Mello estava angustiado por estar tendo pensamentos desse tipo. Estava angustiado pelas novas atitudes de Near...

"_Quer saber? Sinto falta do velho Near, não precisava lidar com tantas confusões na minha própria cabeça.". _

Mello acreditava que se o velho Near voltasse, o velho Mello também voltaria. Que continuariam a jogar e a disputar o posto de número um. Apenas isso. Nada mais... Sem sentimentos indefinidos...

"_Sei que é um pensamento covarde, mas é mais fácil...". _

Após o serviço estar concluído, Mello voltou a pegar Ray nos braços e saiu do quarto de Near, deixando Matt dando algumas dicas pra ele. Mello ainda teve tempo de olhar pra trás para encontrar os olhos de Near.

"_**Tenho que fazer o velho Near voltar... E precisa ser logo... Antes que...".**_

...

Assim que Matt saiu, Near deixou-se cair na cama. Estava exausto pela presença sufocante de Mello. Fechou os olhos ainda sentindo o cheiro de Mello em seu quarto.

"_**Ele... Ele... Ele viu, através dos meus olhos... Ele pôde compreender... Notou a diferença... Mas é claro! Quem não notaria? Preciso me afastar de Mello urgentemente, antes que...". **_

...

A segunda-feira amanheceu chuvosa. Eles também não precisaram cumprir a punição no fim de semana, o que fez que Mello e Near não se encontrassem.

Cada um ficou em seu refúgio, mergulhados nos próprios pensamentos e inseguranças. Near tentava se concentrar nas informações que L lhe passava no caso Kira. O mesmo acontecia com Mello. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia afastar os pensamentos que lhe insistiam...

Mas Mello sentia-se muito mais leve. Ele acreditava que tinha extirpado qualquer vestígio de Near de sua mente. O loiro estava particularmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele tinha o controle sobre o que sentia.

-Só perdi o meu tempo. – murmurou à si mesmo. – Nada melhor do que usar a razão.

Mello sentia que nada tinha mudado. O ódio que sempre sentiu pelo Near voltou com força total. Ele sorriu realizado ao ver que tudo não passou de um imenso mal entendido.

-Agora que as coisas estão claras de novo... Preciso testá-las...

Com esse pensamento, saiu do quarto em busca de Near. Se Near o olhasse com aquela cara de novo, com aquele olhar cheio de sentimentos, Mello tiraria sangue de seu nariz, boca, olhos...

Mello estava determinado a apagar qualquer resquício da noite em que os dois se olharam e o mundo pareceu parar... Mello também tentava apagar os momentos dos dois no quarto, a conversa descontraída, o sorriso escancarado de Near...

-Humpf, definitivamente, eu tenho que pôr um fim nisso... E do meu jeito.

Mello cruzou corredores e mais corredores procurando pela figura que roubava a sua paz. Até que avistou Near passar pelo corredor. Viu-o entrar na sala de convivência.

-Que garoto patético! Com certeza vai ficar aí até a hora de dormir... – Falou seguindo-o.

O garoto de cabelos brancos escolhera um lugarzinho no canto da sala, sentou-se no seu jeito de sempre e montava inúmeras pistas de carrinho. Mello aproximou-se.

-Que cena! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – perguntou Mello rispidamente. Near continuou fazendo o que estava sem olhar pra ele. Mas sentiu a diferença... Mello voltara a ser o quer era...

-Que irônico você dizer isso, Mello. Pelo que vejo, quem não tem nada pra fazer aqui, és tu. – disse secamente.

"_É isso aí, Near, voltemos a ser quem éramos..."._

Mello perdeu a calma na hora. O seu sangue fervia muito rapidamente em se tratando do Near. O garoto número 1 era sua pedra no sapato. O seu maior incômodo. Num ato impulsivo, chutou com força os brinquedos de Near. Riu sadicamente.

- Eu não gosto que chute meus brinquedos. Então acho melhor, conter-se. Não quero ter que bater em você de novo, Mello. – falou Near sem levantar os olhos.

"_Ter que bater em mim de novo? Odeio esse moleque..."._

-Eu também não gosto que você seja o número 1... Estamos quites. Nós nos odiamos. Você é tão arrogante, Near...

-Pensa que é o número 1 em tudo, é? – indagou Mello.

Near permaneceu em silêncio.

-Hoje você esta no topo, Near, mas amanhã serei eu. Eu serei o número 1! Eu sucederei L!

Near continua de cabeça baixa.

"_Eu queria ser o número um em seu coração, Mello, mas não posso..."._

-Não Mello. Eu não sou o número 1 em tudo.

Mello irritou-se.

-Como é prepotente! Sua arrogância me enoja! – o loiro praticamente cuspiu essas palavras em cima de Near.

-Então afaste-se! Afaste-se de mim Mello! – disse Near com a voz um pouco alterada. Ficou surpreso com sua própria reação. Os olhos abriram-se. As íris diminuíram. Levantou-se ficando de frente pro loiro. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo. E com a voz normalizada, sussurrou. - Por favor! Afaste-se!

Com isso virou-se e saiu. A passos rápidos cruzou os corredores.

"_Merda! Merda! O que eu estou pensando? Por que fiquei tão vulnerável de uma hora pra outra?". _

Near descia os degraus da instituição apressado. Ele não queria chegar em lugar algum. Ele só queria fugir. Fugir de si. Fugir de Mello. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo... Ele não podia permitir os pensamentos que insistiam em aparecer... Se continuassem assim...

"_Isso é loucura!! O que eu estou pensando? Pareço um idiota! Cheio de sentimentos... Sentimentos são inúteis..." _

E continuou a correr.

Mello viu algo nos olhos de Near. De relance passou por aqueles olhos cinzentos... Nervosismo? Ansiedade? Relutância? Ou algo mais...?

-Mas que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso. Percebeu que também estava estranho. Um peso pareceu afundar em seu estômago. Suas mãos suavam frias... Ele não estava indiferente como julgava estar. Por mais que sua mente tentasse desesperadamente esquecer do que ocorrera na biblioteca, o corpo de Mello fora incapaz de esquecer, reagindo de forma involuntária à presença do menino.

"_De novo essa sensação estranha? E só quando fico perto do Near... Near... Near... Argh... Preciso encontrar um outro jeito de me livrar disso... Bem, se eu entender claramente quais são as motivações de Near, logo deixará de ser um enigma... Logo perderá a graça... Logo eu deixarei de me interessar... É isso! Tenho que entendê-lo para extirpá-lo de vez da minha mente..." _

Mas não seria tão fácil assim... Por mais que Mello tentasse provar indiferença à si mesmo, seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma, clamavam pela presença de Near...

...

O relógio voltou a marcar 22 horas e, indisposto, Mello encaminhou-se para a biblioteca. Near estava lá. O loiro sentiu o peito tremer levemente quando viu a figura inconfundível de Near destacando-se na penumbra do aposento.

Percebeu que o serviço estava muito mais adiantado do que tinham deixado na noite de sexta-feira. E, Near tinha o rosto ligeiramente suado. Mello olhou-o espantado. Near estava suando? Ele nunca vira Near fazer nada que pudesse exigir esforço físico. E ele frágil do jeito que é, na sexta-feira organizava os livros calmamente, sem se exceder.

- Será se Roger mandou alguém aqui durante o dia para nos dar uma ajuda? As coisas estão bem adiantadas – perguntou Mello coçando a cabeça.

-Não. Estou aqui desde cedo. – respondeu Near. – Quero acabar com isso logo.

"_Esta tentando fugir de mim?... Sim... é isso que ele esta fazendo"._ Pensou o chocólatra.

-Ora, ora, quanta disposição...

-Dispenso o seu cinismo. A propósito, aonde esta o Matt? – Indagou Near.

-Com o menino doente ainda... Ele também não vem hoje.

-Ah... Lamentável... Com a ajuda dele acabaríamos muito mais rápido... – _"E também, eu me sentiria mais seguro... Seguro de mim mesmo"_ Completou mentalmente.

Os meninos começaram a trabalhar. Cada um submerso no próprio pensamento. Near sentia seu coração batendo acelerado... Ele não conseguia se acalmar. Parecia que uma sombra poderosa cobriu o seu coração. Pela primeira vez, ele estava confuso e perdido. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia a resposta para o seu problema.

Mello trabalhava distraído. Seu pensamento vagava nas ações de Near. Ele estava tentando entender o que ocorrera...

"_Por que essa mudança drástica de atitude?"_

Mello sabia, entretanto que Near teve sua primeira atitude diferente quando ficou ao lado dele. E depois disso, foi uma seqüência de atitudes que o surpreenderam... Near mostrou-se falante... Mostrou-se ativo, mostrou até um sorriso... Mello estava confuso. Ele definitivamente não conseguia traçar uma linha lógica às últimas reações do menino gênio. Mas Mello estava, terrivelmente curioso. Tudo o que supunha saber sobre Near estava caindo por terra. E, tudo o que com muito esforço tentara extirpar de sua mente, voltava a lhe assombrar...

O clima ao redor deles estava tenso. Mello podia até mesmo sentir o ar mais pesado. Passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou Near.

-Near... Por que esta fugindo de mim? – Mello espantou-se em ouvir sua própria voz.

Near congelou. Largou os livros no chão. O barulho abafado ecoou na biblioteca silenciosa

"_Que pergunta mais indiscreta..."._

-Do que você esta falando? Não seja ridículo... – respondeu Near fingindo naturalidade.

-Near, não subestime a minha inteligência! – devolveu Mello seguro. – Eu quero saber... O que aconteceu. Você esta estranho.

-Mello... Eu sou estranho! Todas as pessoas, num raio de 1000 km, acham isso! Não acredito que você só percebeu isso agora!

"_Irônico. Piadista? O que esta acontecendo com você, pirralho?"_.Pensava o loiro

-Não se faça de bobo! – disse Mello.

Os olhos se encontraram. Loiro e albino petrificaram.

-Eu exauri minhas forças pensando no porque de sua mudança e não encontrei resposta. Então, diga-me você, número 1, o que houve.

-Será mesmo que você não encontrou resposta? Ou você, destruidor de brinquedos, não a quis aceitar?

O coração de Mello falhou uma batida. A garganta deu um nó.

-Do que você esta falando? – perguntou hesitante.

Near balançou a cabeça.

-As coisas estão confusas. Chega de ficarmos jogando com palavras distorcidas... – Com isso abaixou-se e pegou os livros que tinha deixado cair no chão.

-Então explique. – Pediu Mello. Mas Near virou as costas.

-Argh!! Não vire as costas pra mim Near! Eu ainda não acabei de falar! – rosnou Mello indo em direção à Near.

- Não se aproxime! Fique aí... – falou ímpeto.

Mello levou um choque com as palavras firmes de Near. Parou hesitante por alguns segundos. Mas logo se recuperou.

-Não me aproximar? É isso que você diz? Tem medo de mim, Near? É isso? – falou o loiro, debochando. Parou a centímetros de Near. O perfume de Near chegou-lhe novamente às narinas... Mello estava um tanto confuso com suas próprias reações, mas ele não estava conseguindo resistir. Ele _não_ queria resistir.

-Olha pra mim, Near.

-Eu pedi pra você se afastar de mim... É só o que preciso... Só o precisamos é nos manter afastados... –disse Near numa voz baixa, quase como numa prece.

O silêncio envolveu-os.

-Por que? – Mello ouviu sua própria voz sair séria e grave. Nem ele esperava um tom tão maduro de si mesmo.

Near fechou os olhos lentamente.

"_Ele não entende... Como é que pode ser tão cego? Como?" _

-Olha pra mim, Near.

-Mello, por favor...

-Diga-me. Eu preciso saber. – sussurrou Mello. – Por que tem fugido da minha presença, Near? Por que quer me afastar de ti?

A voz de Mello, engasgada, rouca, cruzou o peito de Near como se fosse uma lâmina afiada. O garoto fechou os olhos lentamente.

-Diga-me. Nos tire dessa aflição. – pediu o loiro.

-Tá.- respondeu baixo.

Near virou-se lentamente. Os olhos miravam o chão. Respirou fundo ouvindo as batidas do próprio coração. Como que em câmera lenta, Near levanta os olhos cinzentos e fita os azuis de Mello.

Sua estrutura enfraqueceu diante da beleza daquele olhar.

O garoto de cabelo prata vence a distância entre os dois. Estende as mãos levemente e toca o cabelo de Mello.

-Eu sempre quis saber... Qual era a textura do seu cabelo... - Fala rouco ao pé do ouvido do chocólatra.

O coração de Mello explodiria dentro do peito. Ele tinha certeza de que sim!... Seu corpo era atingido por sensações e sentimentos desconhecidos.

Near aproxima-se ainda mais de Mello e, vagarosamente, repousa os lábios nos lábios do loiro. Abriu-os um pouco mais e passou calmamente a língua sobre os lábios de Mello.

-Como eu supus... Chocolate... – falou.

Mello podia sentir o hálito doce de Near atingindo-lhe os lábios sedentos. Ficou ensandecido!

"_Como ele ousa interromper um início de beijo pra fazer um comentário?" _

Enlaça Near com os braços e com infinito desejo tomou-lhe os lábios. Um beijo suave. Um beijo lento. Demorado. Explorando cada parte daquela boca rosada... Quando Mello sentiu a língua quente de Near encontrar-se com a sua, soltou um gemido rouco.

As mãos pálidas de Near percorriam as costas do garoto subindo e descendo...

-Mello... - sussurrou quando o ar fez-se necessário. – Acho que isso explica tudo. – disse, olhou pro chão e afastando-se. – Acredito que agora você vá me odiar ainda mais...

-Near...

-Não Mello, não precisa dizer nada... Eu entendo. Por favor...

-Mas... – tentou argumentar.

-Por favor! – Near fitava as caixas empilhadas e o serviço que tinham feito até ali. – Bem, acho que podemos terminar por hoje, já que eu adiantei as coisas mais cedo. – Com isso, saiu da biblioteca deixando Mello na mesma posição, ainda sentindo o gosto de Near em sua boca...

...

Near andou desorientado até seu quarto.

"_Eu o beijei... Mello, como é doce o seu beijo..." _

O garoto toca os lábios levemente com as pontas dos dedos.

"_Mello... Mello... Que delicia te beijar..." _

Deitou-se na cama ainda fora de si. Parecia que uma represa havia sido aberta no interior do menino, inundando todo o seu ser...

"_Mello... Eu... Eu... Te beijei..."_ falou com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Lentamente fechou os olhos... Ainda podia sentir a pele de Mello sob suas mãos.

"_Mello... Obrigado por existir..."._

...

Mello estava zonzo. Sua mente estava vazia e ele não sabia o que pensar sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre o que acabara de sentir.

"_Near..."._

Mello tentou acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos respirando fundo.

"_Near... O que eu estou pensando? Eu sou um menino! Ele também! Isso é loucura! Se ainda fosse uma garota..."_

Repassou em sua mente as garotas que conhecia. Fez uma cara de nojo.

"_Nenhuma delas é mais interessante que o Near... Não há ninguém mais interessante que ele...". _

Mello apagou as luzes da biblioteca ainda cismando no último acontecimento... Lembrou-se da frustração que sentiu quando Near interrompeu o beijou e se afastou...

"_Mas eu sou um garoto... Isso é proibido! Foi por isso que ele se afastou?"_

Mello continuou pensando.

"_Não. Ele se afastou porque pensa que eu o odeio... Opa, mas eu o odeio! Argh que droga! Não sei o que esta acontecendo!!"_

O sono não veio para nenhum dos dois. Viram a lua passear pelo céu e o sol despontar ao leste e, eles nem se quer, cochilaram...

...

Enfim, o primeiro beijo!



Quanta teimosia, né?

Pra que quebrar a cabeça, meninos? Pra que?

Então, mereço reviews?

Sim?

Eba!

Você acabou de fazer uma escritora feliz!

Bjs e até os próximos capítulos!

o/


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note não me pertence. Nem seus personagens. Nem sua trilha sonora.

A única coisa que me pertence é o amor que sinto por seus personagens! Amo amo amo amo! Dizem que é loucura, mas quer saber? Bendita loucura essa que me toma!

Eu poderia muito bem ter divido esse capítulo em dois para que não ficasse muito comprido. Mas não fazia sentido. Simplesmente os fatos que ocorrem aqui não podem ser separados!

Tenho algumas explicações nas Notas Finais.

Ah! Eu ADOREI escrever esse capítulo!

Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!

Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários!

_**Promessas**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

À MESA DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, Matt servia leite pra Ray, que permanecia em seu colo. Observava Mello desconfiado. O amigo loiro estava distante. Pelo olhar vago, o ruivo percebia que o pensamento do amigo estava numa outra esfera. Longe da mesa do café, longe das conversas que sempre participava.

-Mello... – chamou.

Mas Mello não ouviu. Era praticamente impossível vê-lo assim. Mello sempre fora muito atendo as coisas ao seu redor. A ambição de suceder L fazia-o ficar em alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele ouvia as pessoas sussurrarem o seu nome há quilômetros de distância.

-Mello? – tentou uma segunda vez.

Ray olhava intrigado pra Mello. Olhou pra Matt e sussurrou com sua voz infantil:

-Deixa ele, Matt... Se não ele vai brigar contigo. – falou sincero.

Matt sorriu e disse:

-Eu sou forte. – olhou pra Mello mais uma vez e tocou-lhe o braço. Mello despertou olhando-o.

-Falou comigo Matt?

-Então, finalmente, aconteceu. – disse o ruivo sério.

Mello estava exausto pela noite não dormida. Limitou-se a franzir a testa.

-Finalmente aconteceu. Você e o Near.

Ao ouvir o nome Near o coração de Mello falhou uma batida. A surpresa que teve ao ver Matt falando isso com tanta segurança, desnorteou-o.

-Que? Ta delirando como o pirralho no teu colo é? – falou fingindo segurança.

-Ora, ora... Como se você pudesse mentir pra mim.

-Matt, eu não sei o que você esta falando!!. – disse perdendo a paciência.

-Sabe sim. E nem pense em alterar a voz comigo. Mantenha-se no seu lugar. E pare de se achar um peixe fora d'água por estar sentindo o que eu sei que você esta sentindo. Melhor: por estar sentindo o que eu sei que você SEMPRE sentiu. – Matt virou o rosto pra Ray. – Quer geléia de cereja?

-Não seja ridículo!! – vociferou o loiro.

"_Droga...mais essa agora! Matt maldito! Mas como ele, como ele...? E ainda age assim, na maior naturalidade! Como se isso fosse uma coisa rotineira!" _

Olhou o amigo ruivo nos olhos. Suspirou cansado. Baixou os olhos pra xícara na sua frente.

-Tudo o que importa é como você se sente em relação a isso. As coisas externas são externas! Você não tem que se preocupar com elas! Você só tem que ser feliz! Alguém tão interessante e inteligente como você não tem que desperdiçar energia numa coisa que já sabe qual é a reposta. – concluiu o ruivo seguro, passando geléia numa torrada.

A voz de Near veio-lhe a mente _"Será mesmo que você não encontrou resposta? Ou você, destruidor de brinquedos, não a quis aceitar?"_

Mello fechou os olhos.

"_Mas ele virou as costas... Ele também deve estar confuso..." _

-Então, é melhor vocês dois conversarem, não é mesmo? – perguntou Matt

-Cara! Que falta de privacidade! Vai ficar lendo a minha mente também?

-Não. Eu vou lhe deixar sozinho com suas próprias decisões.

-Olha aqui Matt: pára de agir assim!! Eu odeio o Near! Eu o odeio mais do que tudo! – gritou. Olhou o rosto de Matt. Pela expressão séria Mello viu que o ruivo não estava brincando ou debochando. Suspirou. Abaixou o tom de voz. Olhou o amigo mais uma vez. – não pense que têm o direito de falar essas coisas sem sentido! Essas coisas ridículas e sem noção! Eu já ouvi demais hoje! Chega! Eu quero é que se dane, você e o Near!

Com isso, levantou-se sumiu do refeitório encolerizado. Matt riu.

-Ora, ora... Quanta teimosia desnecessária!

**...**

MELLO PERCORREU OS CORREDORES da instituição atordoado!

"_Era só o que faltava! Eu perder a cabeça por causa de uma coisa tão insignificante como o Near... Como um beijo! Que inferno! Tudo culpa minha! Por que eu fui querer saber? Por que? Por que eu quis saber das motivações de Near? Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu tenho que me manter frio... Eu tenho que agir com a razão! Quando eu encontrar o Near eu vou quebrar a cara dele por ter me beijado!"_

Mello nem precisou esperar muito. Ao passar por uma porta aberta avistou Near sentado no chão. Aproximou-se mais e viu que a professora de inglês falava algo com ele. Ela gritava.

Mello observou o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu vou mostrar pra vocês... Órfãozinhos de merda! Criancinhas abandonadas pelos pais... Bando de arrogantes prepotentes! Eu não vou permitir que vocês maculem o meu currículo impecável... E minha vingança vai começar por ti!

Mello viu a mulher levantar a mão e antes que pudesse deferir um golpe em Near, Mello segurou o braço da mulher.

-Ora, ora... Quanta hostilidade! Ainda mais a essa hora da manhã. Não dormiu bem, Sra. Rachel?

-Argh! – rosnou. – Me solte!

-TPM? Comeu algo que não fez bem? – Mello franziu o cenho. - Vá embora. Saia daqui antes que eu tenha que matá-la! – falou aborrecido ao ver que a mulher tinha um objeto pontiagudo nas mãos e, se ele não chegasse a tempo, provavelmente Near estaria em maus lençóis.

-Até parece! – zombou a mulher. – até parece que você pode me matar.

-Na verdade, ele pode. – a voz de Matt ecoou pelo aposento. Os três olharam pra ele. Matt estava encostado na porta, os braços cruzados. – Mello tem um estoque invejável de armas e afins... Se eu fosse a senhora eu tomaria cuidado.

-É impossível expressar o quanto vocês são arrogantes! Agora os três juntos! Não poderia ser melhor! – falou a mulher insana. – Me vingarei de todos que tentarem me humilhar.

-Matt? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mello.

-Ah... Mello me desculpe, mas estou aqui por um motivo bem diferente do seu. Estive pesquisando sobre essa mulher. E deduzi que estaria aqui. De acordo com a minha investigação, várias crianças sofreram sérias lesões quando tiveram algum tipo de contato com ela... – Matt olhava distraído pra algum lugar fora da janela. Continuou – Deve ser difícil ser professora e viver cercado de crianças sem poder ter filhos né? – falou cínico. – Ou talvez, esse seu instinto de violência contra crianças seja porque seu marido a abandonou por que a Sra. não pôde dar filhos à ele. Engraçado, logo após a separação, ele teve três filhos! E são lindas crianças!

A mulher ruborizada bufava descontrolada.

-Mudei de idéia! Eu vou começar a minha vingança por ti, ruivo maldito!

-Hei Mello, ela ta me chamando do mesmo jeito que você me chama! – disse Matt despreocupado.

Mello recostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços também

-Coitada Matt! Estou começando a ficar com pena! Essa mulher se deu muito mal em vir parar logo aqui!!

-É... Bem, pelo menos eu me distrai por algumas horas... O que eu posso concluir da minha investigação é:

-...Mais uma vida deplorável – concluiu Near.

-É verdade Near. – falou Matt olhando o garoto de cabelos brancos ainda sentado no chão. – Você esta bem? Ela chegou a fazer alguma coisa?

-Não. Mas tentou. Eu estava distraído e o Mello... – Near calou-se.

Matt nem precisou olhar Mello: sabia que estava ruborizado.

A mulher estava completamente fora de si. Virou o corpo e rindo psicóticamente, pulou em cima de Near. Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, Mello já tinha puxado o garoto e enlaçava-o com o braço direito.

-Ora, ora, Near... Enferrujou? L não te ensinou a ser forte?

Near abaixou os olhos, envergonhado.

-Desculpa, Mello, eu baixei a guarda. Não sabia que ela tentaria algo de novo. – desculpou-se de modo que somente Mello pôde ouvi-lo.

-Idiota. Não precisa se desculpar... – Mello respondeu com a voz também baixa.

-Bom trabalho Matt. – a voz de Roger cortou o diálogo dos meninos. – Você superou as expectativas. – disse Roger apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do ruivo. – Essa mulher é procurada por toda Inglaterra. Maus tratos, tortura, abuso de poder... Ela é especialista em disfarce e por isso foi impossível pegá-la. Mas L a encontrou. Ela era um pequeno teste que L sugeriu para ver o quão astutos os alunos dessa instituição estavam em relação a pessoas com personalidade oscilante e caráter duvidoso... É claro que vocês não estavam a mercê do mau-humor dessa criminosa. Ela estava sob minha vigilância vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Que? Que você esta falando, velhote? – gritou.

-Podem levá-la.

Homens vestindo ternos impecáveis adentraram o aposento.

-FBI! Mulher pare de reclamar e sinta-se honrada por ser presa pelo FBI! – falou o garoto encostado à porta.

Os homens elegantes prenderam-na instantaneamente. Ao passarem pelo ruivo, agradeceram-no.

-Menino, você tem um grande potencial. Cresça um pouco mais e viremos te buscar.

Matt fez uma mesura e agradeceu.

Mello e Near estavam boquiabertos.

-Hei Matt, ta tentando suceder L também? – perguntou Mello.

-Que? Você acha que eu vou ficar preso num prédio enquanto os outros fazem o trabalho divertido? Não, isso só mesmo você e o Near. – respondeu com seu jeito meigo e cortês de sempre.

-Venha Matt, quero que você me mostre as provas que recolheu. – falou Roger virando as costas e sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

Mello e Near foram envolvidos rapidamente pelo silêncio. Só assim perceberam que Mello ainda enlaçava Near pela cintura.

Mello largou-o imediatamente.

-Você realmente é um inútil! – falou mudando instantaneamente de tom – Nem mesmo de uma velha senhora é capaz de se proteger. E ainda se diz forte... – debochou.

-Agradeço pelo que você me fez, mas lembre-se: eu não pedi pra você fazê-lo. Então me poupe dos seus comentários. – respondeu Near.

-Humpf! E ainda por cima é um mal agradecido! Deveria ter deixado ela ter cortar! Inútil esnobe!

-Então não perca o seu tempo comigo: vá embora. Saia daqui.

Mello ficou um tanto chocado ao ver Near mandando que ele se afastasse. Depois de terem se beijado...

-Eu não sabia que você era tão falante. – falou Mello por fim.

-Que? – perguntou Near.

-Eu sempre tive plena certeza que você não falava nada! Mas eu fico estupefato pelo tanto que você fala! Você me surpreende, Near.

Os dois se olharam. Near levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você arqueando a sobrancelha também não é muito do seu tipo. – comentou Mello cruzando os braços.

-Você fala como se me conhecesse! Mas na verdade, você não sabe nada sobre mim, Mello. Nem você, nem ninguém! Eu simplesmente deixo as pessoas pensarem o que quiserem.

-Por que?

-Porque é mais seguro. – falou sentando-se e enrolando uma mecha do cabelo prata.

-Seguro?

-Sim... Não quero expor a minha alma para as pessoas. É muito mais fácil deixar elas pensarem o que quiserem... – juntou os brinquedos á sua volta e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – até porque, todos acreditam no que querem. Inclusive você, Mello. Você sempre acreditou que eu sou desprezível e sempre me odiou. Mas você nunca quis ver se _realmente_ eu era desprezível. Assim como você admira L acima de todas as coisas sem nem mesmo saber se L é digno de sua total devoção.

-Que papo mais cafona. – falou Mello tentando se mostrar indiferente àquelas palavras.

-Sim. É cafona e ta cheio de clichês e tal. Eu não sei o porque que você ainda esta aqui ouvindo isso. – falou Near sarcástico.

Mello enfureceu-se rapidamente.

-Eu nem preciso conhecer você _realmente _pra saber o quanto eu te odeio e o quanto você _é _desprezível, Near. – falou Mello indo em direção a ele e suspendendo-o pelo colarinho. – Você é desprezível. Arrogante. Metido. Eu te odeio mais do que cinco minutos atrás.

-Então porque esta aqui ainda? – perguntou Near. – Vá embora. Suma!

-Porque eu estou aqui ainda? – perguntou Mello olhando fixamente aquele rosto à sua frente. – Porque... Porque... Eu preciso... – Mello silenciou a sua voz ao encontrar os lábios de Near.

O corpo de ambos se aproximou rapidamente. O peito de Mello encostou-se a Near fazendo com que o coração de ambos batessem juntos. No mesmo ritmo acelerado. Na mesma velocidade dos cúmplices. Na mesma dança.

A mão direita de Mello acariciava o rosto de Near enquanto a esquerda abraçava-o pela cintura. A mão direita de Near puxava a camiseta preta de Mello enquanto a esquerda passeava pelos fios dourados. O aroma da atmosfera mudou. O mundo tornou-se um grande borrão. Mello era o porto seguro de Near. Near era a ilha no naufrago de Mello.

O ar faltou-lhes nos pulmões e pausadamente Mello e Near se separaram. Um olhou o outro.

-Não faça mais isso Near! – vociferou Mello.

-Foi você quem me beijou! – Near se defendeu.

-Eu? Você acha que eu te beijaria? – perguntou enfurecido.

-Sim. Foi o que você acabou de fazer. – respondeu Near olhando pra Mello com a face corada.

Mello soltou um riso nervoso.

-Até parece!! E pare de ruborizar. Isso é repugnante. – falou ríspido e zombeteiro.

"_Repugnante...?" _Pensou Near sentindo uma dor cruciante em seu peito.

Mello viu o brilho nos olhos de Near se dissipar rapidamente. Quase que instantaneamente o garoto voltou a ficar pálido e endireitou a postura. Olhou Mello mais um segundo, abaixou-se e juntou os brinquedos. Passou por Mello e encaminhou-se para a porta. Mello sentiu uma dor fina e profunda cortar seu peito.

"_Por que aquele olhar? Por que? Eu..."._

O coração de Mello continuava batendo acelerado. Virou-se para a porta, mas Near não estava mais lá. Ele já tinha saído.

Mello engoliu seco.

"_Hunf... é melhor assim"._

Tentou se convencer. Mas ele não conseguiu afastar a dor em seu peito. A dor de ter sido terrivelmente duro... De ter falado algo que não deveria...A dor de ter magoado uma pessoa muito especial. Talvez a pessoa mais especial pra ele...

**...**

DEPOIS DISSO MELLO NÃO encontrou Near em lugar algum. Ele procurou-o mesmo que não tenha admitido para si mesmo. Mas foi em vão. Ele simplesmente parecia ter sumido.

"_Mas ele não poderá fugir da punição. À noite nos encontraremos."_

E lá estava. Near subira numa mesa para alcançar uma prateleira alta e ia organizando os livros distraidamente. Não dirigiu o olhar pra Mello quando este entrou. Apenas continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

-Hei, Matt, até que enfim! Pensei que teria que fazer tudo SO-ZI-NHO! – falou alto enfatizando cada sílaba.

"_Idiota! Esta tentando chamar minha atenção. Prepare-se pra ficar exausto!"._ Pensou Near.

As horas passavam pesarosamente. Mello falava e falava... Mas viu que era inútil. Aquele Near que respondia os seus comentários parecia não estar ali. Quem estava ali era o mesmo Near de sempre: indiferente. Frio. Distante.

"_Droga! Por que esse idiota ta me ignorando desse jeito?"._

Mello simplesmente não estava suportando aquela indiferença.

Observava-o pelo canto dos olhos, mas o garoto gênio não notava. Ele marcava livros, ajeitava nas prateleiras. Mas não estava nem aí aos comentários ofensivos de Mello. Depois de Mello ter menosprezado o beijo que compartilharam, Mello podia gritar e espernear, que não era mais digno de receber uma olhadela dele.

-Hei Near, gosta de Beatles? – Perguntou Matt de repente.

A voz de Matt cruzou o ouvido de Mello como um soco.

"_Quê que esse maldito do Matt ta querendo?"_

Mello virou o rosto incrédulo para observar a cena. Viu que Near também ficara surpreso com a pergunta.

-Sim. – respondeu em voz baixa olhando pra Matt com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos. Mello sentiu ciúmes ao ver que os olhos de Near brilhavam e não era dirigido pra ele. Franziu a sobrancelha e continuou observando.

-Ótimo! Então venha cá escolher uma música. – Matt disse fazendo sinal pra Near se aproximar.

Near hesitou por um segundo. Então pulou da mesa e dirigiu-se para perto de Matt.

O ruivo estendeu-lhe o ipod e Near segurou-o ainda olhando-o. Abaixou os olhos e foi passando as músicas. Após alguns segundos apertou o play.

_Yesterday__Ontem_

_All my troubles seemed so far away __todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay __agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar_

_Oh, I believe__ Oh, __eu acredito_

_In yesterday __no passado_

A música encheu o ambiente. Ao reconhecer a música Mello virou o rosto para frente numa tentativa de esconder suas emoções que afloraram ao ouvir o som envolvente. Fechou vagarosamente os olhos mau contento as batidas do seu coração. Era a sua favorita.

-Boa escolha, Near. – falou Matt olhando para o garoto de cabelos brancos.

Mello permanecia de costas para os garotos. Os olhos permaneciam fechados. A respiração entrecortada.

"_Minha música favorita...". _

_Suddenly__de repente_

_I'm not half the man I used to be __não sou metade do homem que costumava ser_

_There's a shadow hanging over me __existe uma sombra pairando sobre mim_

_Oh, yesterday __Oh, ontem_

_Came suddenly __veio de repente_

Matt e Near voltaram a trabalhar, mas Mello permanecia imóvel.

_Why She __Por que ela_

_Had to go I don't know __teve que ire u não sei_

_She wouldn't say__ela não me disse_

_I said __eu disse_

_Something wrong now I long __algo errado e agora sinto falta_

_For yesterday __do ontem_

"She? Não, He!"

Pensou um Mello angustiado.

"_Mas que diabos esta acontecendo comigo? Droga! Eu tenho que agir! Tenho que parar com essa tremenda palhaçada! Já esta na hora de eu cair na real!"._

_Yesterday__ontem_

_Love was such an easy game to play __o amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar_

_Now I need a place to hide away __agora eu preciso de um lugar pra me esconder_

_Oh, I believe__Oh, eu acredito_

_In yesterday __no passado_

Mello respirou fundo.

"_Eu não posso ser tão idiota a ponto de me deixar levar por uma música!"._

Virou o corpo e desligou o som. Matt apenas lançou um olhar de soslaio e fingiu que não percebeu. Mais alguns minutos se passaram em que cada um fazia o seu serviço. O silêncio voltou a envolver-lhes.

Mello lançava olhares ansiosos para Near. Ele queria poder olhar fundo naqueles olhos azincentados e se encharcar no oceano de mistério e vida que tinha visto. Ele precisava saber o que o menino de cabelo branco estava sentindo. Mas Near parecia não perceber sua presença. Continuava a fazer o serviço. Ignorava Mello.

"_Droga, ta me ignorando de propósito!"_ Pensava Mello enquanto olhava disfarçadamente para o garoto.

"_Ele pensa que eu estou ignorando-o para irritá-lo. Idiota. Estou fazendo isso pra me proteger."_ Pensava Near distraído, cantando mentalmente '_There's a shadow hanging over me'_

Matt virou-se e se encaminhou pra porta.

-Pra mim deu. To indo.

-Não Matt. Fique! Precisamos acabar isso juntos. – falou Near.

-Desculpe Near, mas estou cansado e acredito que vocês possam fazer isso sem mim.

-Não podemos. Por favor, Matt, fique. – pediu Near.

Matt ficou visivelmente chocado_. _

"_Imaginei que quisessem ficar sozinhos"_ Pensava confuso.

Near saltou da mesa e se encaminhou para a porta também.

-Então eu também vou. – falou Near.

-Não, eu vou ficar até o fim então... – disse Matt por fim.

"_Realmente... Ele quer se afastar de mim... Esta desesperadamente evitando ficar perto de mim..."_ O loiro pensava com uma certa frustração.

**...**

O RESTO DA SEMANA PASSOU dessa maneira. Near voltou a ser o que era. Silencioso e indiferente. Não se permitia ficar sozinho com Mello. Quando Matt saia, ele saia junto com o ruivo, deixando Mello pra trás, observando-o angustiado. Duas semanas se passaram desde que tinham acabado de organizar a biblioteca e Mello só conseguia ver Near no período matutino, durante as aulas. No período da tarde, o menino sumia de vista. Deixara de freqüentar a sala de convivência no período noturno, quando os alunos se reuniam pra relaxar. Deixara de habitar os locais que diariamente passava as tardes. Os locais onde Mello poderia encontrá-lo. Os lugares em que Mello sabia que ele estava...

Mello no fundo da classe não deixava de fitar a figura pálida na primeira carteira da fileira da janela. Como um novo vício. Algo poderoso que ele não podia controlar. Filmava cada movimento de Near em busca de uma olhadela. Em busca de uma expressão. Mas elas não vieram. Near permanecia sentado no seu jeito pouco confortável de sempre. Montava quebra-cabeças como sempre. Enrolava cachinhos prateados entre os dedos como sempre. Estava longe de Mello... Como sempre.

Mello espreitava os movimentos delicados de Near, como se fosse uma música lenta e sensual. Mirava os dedos lívidos girando as peças para logo em seguida encaixá-la no lugar certo.

"_Dedos finos e pálidos que um dia afundavam em meus cabelos...". _

Gradativamente percebeu que Near começou a chegar atrasado na aula e sair dez minutos antes das aulas acabarem. Um fato novíssimo e inusitado.

Os professores olhavam Near desconfiados, mas nenhum deles falava alguma coisa. As ordens de Roger eram explícitas:

-Deixem todas as crianças com suas excentricidades.

Mas Mello notara de imediato o motivo dessas chegadas atrasadas e saídas adiantadas: era uma manobra de Near para evitar qualquer possível encontro com o loiro.

Aos poucos, os atrasos e saídas tornaram-se faltas esporádicas. Até que para desespero de Mello, Near faltou uma semana inteira.

Mello se remexia na cadeira inquieto e angustiado a cada dia que a falta de Near se tornava evidente.

O nome do chocólatra de segundo lugar foi pro topo do ranking de melhor aluno da instituição. Devido as faltas constantes de Near que não participava mais de provas e nem trabalhos e nem dos debates. Incrivelmente, isso teve um gosto amargo para Mello. Tornou-se o número 1, era tudo o que queria, mas por que não estava feliz?

Sentia-se terrivelmente triste.

"_Sem Near estou completamente sozinho...". _O pensamento melancólico aumentava a aflição do chocólatra. Sentia-se, pela primeira vez na vida, pessimamente sozinho. A ausência de Near era-lhe perturbadora. Mello não sabia disso até senti-la.

Desde sempre Near esteve na vida de Mello.

Sempre.

Continuamente, um foi o rival do outro. As disputas. As brigas. As diferenças. Os extremos de cada um.

Mello o via zanzar pelos corredores a passos lentos arrastando seus brinquedos inseparáveis. Mello via seu corpo curvado sobre legos e castelos e quebra-cabeças e patinhos... Mello avistava o cabelo em desalinho com os cachinhos quase cômicos...

E agora, Near não estava mais ali... Um buraco gigantesco se abrira em seu interior.

Contudo, sua mente argumentava desesperada que era melhor assim. Pelo menos ele não corria a tentação de beijar um outro garoto.

"_Eu sou um menino... Sou um garoto... Eu sou um homem... Possível sucessor de L... Não posso imaginar que alguém 'assim' poderia substituí-lo... Imagina o L... Uma pessoa como ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas... Aliás, uma pessoa como ele, não perde tempo com coisas inúteis... Não posso decepcioná-lo!" _(nota da autora intrometida: O Mello é tão inocente as vezes, né? Mal sabe ele as pegadas que o L dá no Raito!).

E, uma outra parte de Mello ansiava pela presença de Near desesperadamente...

Mesmo Near sendo indiferente, Mello podia se aproximar dele. Gritava, esperneava, chuta seus brinquedos.

Sentia-se vivo...

Sabia que era o único fio que ligava Near ao mundo real. Eram apenas crianças, mas Mello já tentava derrubar o muro que Near construiu ao redor de si. Até que eles conheceram L. Quem era. Porque era. E, imediatamente, L tornou-se uma pessoa de valor imensurável para ambos. Mello recordou-se que sentira uma coisa estranha dentro do peito ao ver a atenção que Near dispensava à L. Agora, anos depois, é que ele pôde distinguir: sentira ciúmes de Near.

L invadira o mundo paralelo de Near como ele próprio tinha tentado inúmeras vezes, sem conseguir. No seu coração de menino, foi ali que começou a disputa.

Mello também queria chamar a atenção do enigmático cara de cabelos negros. E conseguiu. Agora o loiro tinha contato direto com L.

Mas Near continuou inalcançável. Permaneceu preso em seu mundo não dando nenhuma brecha à ele. Até que...

"_Seus olhos são bonitos, Mello..."._

O loiro fechou os olhos. Só de lembrar seu coração ardeu desesperadamente no peito jovem.

Near tinha dado uma brecha à ele.

"_Não, na verdade ele abriu a porta e convidou-me para entrar..."._

Os olhos continuavam fechados. A mente processava tudo.

"_... e eu o chamei de repugnante..."._ Concluiu com tristeza.

Mello gritava internamente tentando convencer a si mesmo. Mas o fato era que suas forças estavam esvaindo. Todas as suas tentativas tinham se mostrado infrutíferas. Não conseguia de maneira alguma tirar Near da cabeça. Ele já não conseguia mentir a si mesmo. Um desejo corria por seu corpo. Ansiava por tocar Near. Ansiava por estar perto dele novamente. Sentia falta dos dedos pálidos dele em seus cabelos, deslizando por suas costas... Tudo o que Mello sentia é que a ausência de Near era uma dor lacerante no fundo de sua alma.Ele já estava se rendendo...

Devido exaustão mental em que se encontrava, Mello pegou no sono rapidamente com esse pensamento na cabeça.

**...**

_M_

_E_

_L_

_L_

_O_

Uma voz baixa chamava-o.

_Mello_

Uma voz cheia de sentimentos. Uma voz de quem chora.

Mello percebeu que estava no corredor dos quartos dos meninos.

Estava escuro.

Ele apertou os olhos tentando se acostumar a escuridão.

Sentiu um cheiro fétido.

Sangue?

As paredes do casarão jorravam sangue.

_M_

_E_

_L_

_L_

_O_

A voz continuou chamando. Um soluço de choro sentindo ele pôde ouvir.

De repente, todas as portas fechadas do corredor se transformaram em pedra.

Mas uma porta estava aberta.

_M_

_E_

_L_

_L_

_O_

O loiro caminhou sentindo medo. A voz que chorava e chamava por ele parecia estar se distanciando.

_M_

_E_

_L_

_L_

_O_

O loiro ofegou um pouco e entrou no quarto. Near estava sentado no chão com o corpo cheio de sangue. Muitas feridas, suas roupas rasgadas. Mas o pior eram os olhos. Terrivelmente tristes.

_NEAR?_

O choro continuou baixinho, até se tornar um murmúrio. Near levantou a cabeça. E uma lágrima rolou antes dele se transformar em poeira e desaparecer diante de Mello.

O garoto loiro olhou espantado à sua volta sem acreditar que Near tinha sumido diante dos seus olhos. Olhou-se no espelho e viu que seu rosto estava transfigurado. Era o rosto de Mello, mas terrivelmente mau. Uma expressão demoníaca e zombeteira. Um riso sádico. Olhos frios. A pele cadavérica.

**...RePuGNaNTe...**

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a si mesmo dizer essa palavra de forma inescrupulosa. Deu um grito ao ver o monstro que se transformara.

**...**

NEAR ESTAVA PARADO DIANTE das telas dos computadores com a sobrancelha franzida. As informações que L estava lhe passando eram cada vez mais complicadas... Um enigma em tanto.

-Eu não consigo encaixar as peças nesse quebra-cabeça maldito que é o caso kira. – sussurrou.

A garganta estava seca. E ele estava com fome. Olhou o relógio que marcava 3 horas da madrugada. Tinha jantado às 20 horas, quando a miss Carter levara, gentilmente, sua refeição ao quarto.

A barriga deu um ronco. Resignado, saiu do quarto pra buscar alguma coisa pra comer.

"_Há essa hora, não há perigo"._

**...**

ACORDOU SOBRESSALTADO COM seu próprio grito. Seu coração batia excessivamente acelerado. Levou a mão à testa e sentou-se na cama tentando normalizar a respiração.

-Sonho...

Coçou os olhos. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado. Olhou o relógio. 3 horas e três minutos.

-Pareceu tão real...

Uma angústia tomara o peito de Mello... Lembrar de Near cheio de sangue, tão real, era uma imagem muito forte. Nervoso e inconsciente, Mello saiu do quarto. O corredor longo estava escuro e silencioso. Caminhou desconfiado e deu uma olhada rápida para as paredes do corredor. Tudo limpo. Sim, tinha sido só um sonho. Foi guiado por seus passos e parou diante da porta do quarto de Near. Encostou a testa na porta e deferiu um golpe.

-Near? – chamou baixinho pra não acordar os outros meninos.

Silêncio.

Bateu novamente.

-Near? – esperou – Near?

"_Será se o filho da mãe está dormindo?". _

Mello recuou um passo e viu pela fresta da porta que havia luz acesa dentro do quarto. Provavelmente o computador.

-NEAR! Não se faça de surdo. Abra a porta. – bateu seguidas vezes já aumentando o volume da voz.

Como a resposta não veio ele girou a maçaneta lentamente abrindo a porta.

-Near?

O cheiro de Near imediatamente encheu suas narinas. Mello inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim alguns segundos sentindo o aroma de Near. Adentrou o quarto lentamente.Olhou o aposento vazio. Um quebra-cabeças, relativamente grande, estava no chão quase totalmente montado. As telas dos computadores exibiam letras N na mesma fonte de L. A cama estava bagunçada e havia vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão.

Mello observava o quarto vazio achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito. Depois de um sonho tão terrível como aquele, tudo que ele queria era ver que Near dormia tranqüilamente, indiferente ao pesadelo horrendo que ele tivera.

Pos as mãos na cintura e ponderou por alguns segundos.

"_Aonde que ele se meteu a essa hora da madrugada?"._

A imagem de Near cheio de sangue veio a sua mente.

"_Provavelmente, ainda estou sonhando... Só pode ser is-"._

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A voz de Near tirou Mello de seu devaneio. Mello virou-se para encarar Near. O menino tinha uma tigela de biscoitos na mão e um copo de leite.Observou atentamente o rosto do garoto. Nenhuma gota de sangue.

"_Ótimo"._

Near aguardou alguns segundos, mas não obteve resposta.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Mello? Esse silêncio não responde a minha pergunta. – perguntou novamente. A voz de Near saia fria e dura, mas seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito.

-Eu... – o que ele foi fazer ali mesmo? – eu... – balbuciou.

Os dois se olharam fixamente. Near desviou os olhos e deixou o prato e o copo de leite na mesinha. Abaixou-se. Começou a montar o quebra-cabeça.

-Mello, se você não sabe o que veio fazer aqui, pode sair agora.

-Por que?

-Por que não tem nada pra você fazer aqui. – respondeu Near impassível.

-Pare de me ignorar! – exclamou Mello.

Near ficou em silêncio. Soltou a peça que tinha entre os dedos e pegou uma mecha do cabelo.

-Por que você esta fazendo isso? Por que esta me ignorando desse jeito? – indagou Mello.

"_Idiota! Não sabe uma resposta simples dessas?"_ Pensava Near.

O silêncio pairava entre eles.

-Responda Near!

-Pare de fazer perguntas desnecessárias! Não tenho porque te responder. Saia do meu quarto. Estou farto de você me perguntando um monte de coisas. Chega. Saia. Agora. – rebateu Near.

-Não. Eu só vou sair depois de você me dizer por que mudou novamente. – disse o loiro sentando-se no chão e encostando as costas na cama de Near.

-Que saco! Ter que ter aturar é um saco! É por isso que você é o número 2: você não consegue entender as motivações das pessoas. Quando me mostrei falante, você não entendeu, então me perguntou. Quando eu volto a ficar no meu canto, você não entende, então pergunta. Mello, você não sabe de nada. Não entende nada das pessoas. E, ainda me chama de frio. De vazio. De indiferente. Você é só um garotinho que tira notas altas nas provas... Perto de mim, você é somente um menininho confuso.

Mello ficou um tanto chocado pelas palavras de Near, mas não se deixou abalar. Tentou permanecer calmo.

Near ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então com voz firme e segura, respondeu:

-Então não tenho escolha. Se você quer tanto saber... – suspirou. – Eu imaginei que você pudesse ser digno de ter um vislumbre de quem realmente eu sou. Mas eu estava enganado, então, cai fora.

Aquilo doeu. O peito de Mello rasgou-se e ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido o barulho. Todo o seu sistema vital parou por uma fração de segundo. Levantou-se lentamente e lançou um olhar ao garoto que continuava montando e remontando aqueles quebra-cabeças estúpidos.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Near respirou quando Mello saiu do quarto. Seu coração doía por ter dito coisas tão duras à uma pessoa que tanto...

Fechou os olhos.

"_Idiota"._

_**...**_

MELLO PERCORREU O LONGO corredor do andar dos quartos dos garotos arrasado. Sim, essa é a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. Ficou arrasado com as palavras proferidas por Near. Near estava completamente certo. O loiro sentiu-se nauseado e correu para o banheiro. Flexionou os joelhos e teve ânsias de vômitos. Apenas ânsias. Nada saia... Mas seu estômago dava voltas.

Apoiou uma das mãos na parede e seu cabelo loiro logo se transformou numa cortina para o seu rosto abatido. Mil facas pareciam ter transpassado o corpo de Mello.

Uma nova onda de ânsias tomou o seu corpo e ele vomitou como nunca tinha feito na vida. Instantaneamente um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca. Ele suava. Tremia. Sentia-se perdido.

-Foi um belo fora, Near... – sorriu tristemente. Lavou o rosto suado. Escovou os dentes. Mas o gosto amargo ainda permanecia: dentro de seu coração. Dentro de sua alma.

Ele estava completamente dilacerado.

MELLO NÃO SABIA QUE PODIA viver depois de ter sentindo uma dor tão excruciante em sua alma. Mas pôde. Abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi o vaso sanitário.

-Puta merda, dormi no banheiro... – Levantou-se e encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho.

-Estou um lixo.

Tirou as roupas e se jogou debaixo do chuveiro. Queria que aquela água quente lavasse toda a sua alma. Lavasse toda a sujeira. Toda dor. Todo o arrependimento que o consumiam lentamente. Dia após dia...

**...**

DEPOIS QUE MELLO SAIU, Near não conseguiu voltar a se concentrar na investigação. Sentou-se no peitoril da janela e deixou que sua mente vagasse.

Depois de que Mello tinha chamado ele de repugnante... Depois de ter menosprezado o beijo de ambos, Near lutara com todas as forças contra a maré de seu coração. Não tinha coragem para encarar o loiro depois daquilo... A humilhação que sentiu, a tristeza que se instalou no seu semblante... Ele não podia permitir que todos soubessem que o Near, indiferente e frio, estava triste por alguma coisa. Principalmente Mello.

Com certeza o loiro zombaria ainda mais dele. Humilhando-o por ser tolo...

Com isso, manteve-se no quarto durante as tardes. Já não perambulava pelos corredores como sempre fizera. Só saia pra buscar brinquedos na sala de convivência na alta madrugada, quando todos já estavam nas suas camas. Começou a chegar atrasado de propósito para não ter nenhum inconveniente e encontrar Mello pelos corredores. Saia mais cedo para passar na cozinha e pegar um prato com a miss Carter, que servia-o com carinho enquanto observava desconfiada. Ia direto ao quarto e almoçava trancado.

Só de pensar em ter de encarar as orbes azuis de Mello dava-lhe calafrios. Ele não se importava com mais nada. Só queria se manter longe para curar-se da tremenda burrice de ter se tornado um sentimental. Um apaixonado.

Fechou os olhos.

Assim, Near deu o seu melhor e dedicou-se inteiramente ao caso Kira. Mantinha contato com L durante o dia quase todo e tinha acesso a um microfone, aonde ouvia conversas no QG de L, no Japão. Com muito esforço evitava pensar em Mello, e estava conseguindo, lentamente se concentrar a investigação.

Mas era impossível esquecê-lo. Near, de fato, nem tentava. Desde menino que nutria uma admiração pelo rapaz loiro. Admiração essa que foi crescendo aos poucos até se transformar em algo grande, poderoso e irreversível...

Near lutava para afastar a sensação de falta que seu coração e corpo sentiam de Mello. Sentia falta dos gritos. Das palavras que tentavam instigá-lo. Sentia falta de observar Mello morder seus chocolates com obsessão. Sentia falta do cheiro de Mello. Sentia falta de ouvir seus passos furtivos se aproximando de Near.

Entretanto, a coisa que mais sentia falta, era ter seus brinquedos chutados.

Era estranho pensar isso. E Near se surpreendeu com este fato. Mas, ele não encontrou graça em montar os quebra-cabeças se não tivessem quem os chutasse... Não tinha graça nenhuma ele construir castelos enormes de cartas se não tivesse quem os levasse ao chão... Não tinha graça armar construções gigantescas de lego se Mello não estivesse ali pra chutar tudo e sair sentindo o gostinho da vitória...

Near olhou o quebra-cabeça que estava no chão. Estava ali há umas duas semanas e ele não tinha ânimo para terminá-lo... Um quebra-cabeças simples desses que ele montava em uma tarde... Só pra ter o sádico prazer de ver Mello se aproximar e chutar e acabar com tudo.

Suspirou. Não teria mais gritos. Nem afrontas. Nem tentativas de chamar atenção... Tudo estava acabado.

-Depois de tê-lo sorrindo ao meu lado, voltamos à estaca zero... É um ciclo, isso nunca acabará... Vãs esperanças...

As palavras saiam neutras da boca rosada de Near. Era a conclusão mais acertada. Não tinha o que argumentar. Ele amava Mello; Mello o odiava. Não adianta dar soco em ponta de facas. Era a hora de assumir a sua posição. E aceitar o seu destino.

-Fui um completo inútil... Não adianta, Nate River, seu idiota, você nasceu simplesmente para substituir L... Nasceu para ser a pessoa solitária que você é... Agora já virou questão de sanidade... Tenho que me manter afastado de Mello... Acho que está na hora de ir para o FBI...

Sua voz baixa ecoou pelo quarto bagunçado.

Aos poucos o véu da noite foi se retirando elegantemente e o dia amanhecia calmo e tranqüilo. E Near permanecia com os olhos bem abertos. Tentando esquecer a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

Uma batida a porta fez seu rosto virar lentamente.

-Bom dia querido. – era miss Carter. A cozinheira e mãe de todos na instituição. – Trouxe-lhe um cafezinho fresquinho.

-Ah... Obrigado miss Carter. A senhora, como sempre, esta sendo muito gentil.

-Bem, eu não posso deixar o meu doce de coco abandonado no quarto sendo consumido pelos problemas e ainda por cima de barriga vazia, né? – Colocou a bandeja na mesinha e virou-se pra ele, levando uma de suas mãos à cintura gorda. – Não sei o que esta lhe afligindo. E nem quero saber. Problemas de um gênio são demais para a cabeça de uma simples cozinheira como eu. Mas eu acredito que ainda há uma esperança, seja lá qual for o seu problema. – ficou encarando o menino por alguns segundos. A carinha triste de Near lhe cortou o coração. Buscava forma de o alegrá-lo. – A propósito, hoje tem o jantar de despedida de Kate. Vai ser bom pra você. Sair um pouco do quarto pra ir a uma festa vai ser animador. –disse exibindo um sorriso de incentivo.

"_Como é inocente... Mas tem boas intenções". _

-Eu não irei, miss Carter.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. Sua expressão era terna e séria ao mesmo tempo.

-Near, querido, fugir nunca é um caminho seguro. Porque quanto mais corremos, mais vamos ao encontro. E, além do mais, não faça uma desfeita dessa. Lembre-se quem você é. Honre seu posto. Honre o seu nome e nos dê o prazer de sua companhia como sempre! – ela virou-se foi até o guarda-roupa de Near. – Vou levar esse terno lindíssimo pra passar. Acredito que você queira usá-lo, já que ganhou _dele_.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu sem opções e esperou que ela saísse do quarto.

Virou a cabeça de volta para a janela.

-Eu não queria ter que ir à uma festa...

Ficou em silêncios por alguns minutos.

-Mas já que terei de ir... Vou assumir o meu destino.

Com isso, saiu do peitoril e pegou o telefone. Discou um número e aguardou.

-FBI, bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo?

**...**

SAIU DO BANHEIRO COM os cabelos encharcados. Passou direto pelo seu quarto e foi pro quarto de Matt. Abriu a porta e entrou. Ao fechá-la novamente, o ruivo tirou o rosto de baixo das cobertas e com a maior cara de sono encarou Mello.

-Vem cá. Você esta com uma cara péssima.

Mello arrastou-se até a cama de Matt e deitou ao seu lado. Matt o tapou com o cobertor e fechou os olhos. Estava morrendo de sono.

O loiro colocou o braço no rosto e ficou pensando. Ainda tinha Matt. Ainda podia contar com o amigo ruivo. Seu parceiro e companheiro para todas as horas.

-Quer um chocolate? – perguntou Matt com voz sonolenta.

-Não. – respondeu Mello num murmúrio.

"_Não? É mais grave do que eu pensei...". _

-Então tente dormir um pouco... Você esta com o rosto abatido... Vomitou?

-Sim...

"_Vomitou? Chegou a esse ponto?"_

Matt sabia que o corpo de todas as pessoas reagiam de formas diferentes quando era atingido por alguma emoção muito forte. Febres altas, insônia, sono excessivo, falta de apetite, apetite demasiado, enjôos, choro, desmaio, mal-humor... Mas nunca vira nada disso passar perto de Mello. O máximo que lhe ocorreu foi um sumiço repentino no dia que L foi embora. Todos procuraram por ele durante a tarde, mas não o encontraram. A noite já avançava para alta madrugada e Matt estava na janela do quarto esperando preocupado. Até que Mello entrou no quarto do ruivo e sem dizer nada caiu na cama do amigo, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

Matt levantou-se e foi ao guarda-roupa. Mexeu em algumas caixas e parou ao lado da cama com um copo de água.

-Toma, vai se sentir melhor. – disse estendendo à Mello um comprimido pequeno.

Mello nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar que remédio era aquele. Engoliu, tomou a água e virou-se. Matt voltou pra cama e tapou a ambos. Ficou observando o rosto de Mello relaxar e ele pegar no sono.

"_Você levou um golpe duro, né meu amigo? Mas tudo vai ficar bem..."._

MELLO ACORDOU COM UMA batida na porta. Sentiu Matt se levantar e ir atender.

-Ainda está na cama Matt? – a voz de Roger chegou ao ouvido de Mello, mas ele continuou de baixo das cobertas, de olhos fechados.

-Sim... Hoje é sábado, Roger...

-Ah... É mesmo. – Roger olhou pra dentro do quarto. Um cabelo loiro escapava das cobertas. Reconheceu o cabelo de Mello. – O que houve com ele?

-Dor de cabeça. – Matt mentiu.

-Ah... Já deu algum remédio?

-Sim.

-Bem, vim avisá-los que hoje teremos o jantar de despedida da Kate. – disse com voz baixa. – Desejo que estejam no salão de festas as 22 horas com suas roupas formais... – Roger suspirou triste – Ela é mais uma que perdemos... Mais uma que vai pro FBI...

-Que isso Roger? Não fale assim! – disse Matt tentando confortá-lo. – Você sabe que o desejo dela sempre foi esse. Você já deveria estar acostumado, afinal, ela não é a primeira e nem será a última...

-Desde que L se foi... – Roger engoliu seco. – Temos enviados inúmeros agentes... Sei que estão bem, mas... É um serviço muito arriscado...

Roger – disse Matt aproximando-se. – Não é hora pra isso. Você deveria estar orgulhoso. Ela esta sendo chamada pro mais alto escalão do FBI.

-Sim, é verdade, você esta certo. Obrigado Matt. – falou o velho com voz embargada.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar... – falou Matt.

-Sim, obrigado. Acho que preciso de você no salão de festas. Pode descer daqui a pouco? Os músicos vão chegar a qualquer momento–. Falou.

-Claro. Daqui a pouco eu desço.

-Obrigado mais uma vez Matt. Você é um bom menino. – Virou e saiu.

Matt fechou a porta.

-Então quer dizer que temos festa hoje? – perguntou Mello submergindo nas cobertas.

-Sim.

-...

-Aproveite essa festa para se animar... Você realmente precisa disso...

-Vou tentar...

Matt trocava de roupa.

-Vou pegar o terno que você ganhou de L e pedir para que passem.

-Ah... Vai ser a primeira vez que irei usá-lo.

-É um bom motivo pra se alegrar, não acha? Esse presente foi muito especial... – falou Matt.

-Tem razão... Só por causa disso, a festa já vale a pena.

Matt agora completamente vestido deu um sorriso animador.

-Então fique ai e durma um pouco mais. Daqui há pouco eu volto.

-Ta – respondeu Mello já voltando a se encolher debaixo das cobertas.

**...**

ERAM NOVE HORAS DA noite e Mello e Matt se arrumavam pra festa.

-Cara, eu adoro vestir terno!! – falou Mello enquanto dava um nó na gravata.

Matt parou o que estava fazendo pra olhá-lo:

-Desconhecia esse lado seu. – disse calçando os sapatos.

-Matt, eu sou um cara que _tem _estilo. – falou Mello com voz divertida.

-Ah sim... Eu percebi isso quando você apareceu com a primeira calça de couro. – Matt respondeu sorrindo. Olhou o loiro. – Como é que você está?

-Bem... Depois daquele remédio que você me deu, que provavelmente é proibido no mercado,eu me sinto muito melhor. – falou Mello enquanto se olhava no espelho atentamente. Fechou os botões do blazer negro. Penteou cuidadosamente os fios dourados. A vestimenta preta contrastava com o amarelo vivo dos seus cabelos.

-Sim Mello. Você está lindo – disse Matt. Ambos saíram do quarto e se encaminharam para o salão de festas.

**...**

NEAR PARADO DIANTE DO espelho sentia-se estranho:

-Isso é mesmo necessário? Por que preciso usar roupas formais a cada festa dessa? – ajeitou o colarinho da camisa impecável. Colocou a gola da camisa branca por cima do blazer preto, dando um ar mais descontraído. Olhou para a gravata estendida em cima da cama. – Definitivamente, gravata eu não irei usar.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mas não os penteou. Balançou a cabeça para que as madeixas pratas tivessem um bom caimento. Botou a mão no bolso da calça e saiu do quarto.

Caminhou distraído pelos corredores abandonados. Provavelmente todos os alunos já estavam no salão de festas. Near já podia ouvir do corredor o barulho de música e pessoas conversando. Parou diante da enorme entrada e observou o salão decorado. Centenas de luzes pendiam do teto alto, deixando todo o ambiente num clima charmoso e romântico. As mesas redondas espalhadas pelo lugar espaçoso foram minuciosamente decoradas. As toalhas compridas na cor champagne, a prataria, os arranjos florais, tudo de muito bom gosto e extraordinariamente luxuoso.

Os janelões que iam do chão ao teto, com as cortinas de veludo verde abertas, permitia que a noite estrelada adentrasse o salão e também participasse da festa.

As portas do salão que davam para o jardim também tinham sido abertas e Near, numa rápida olhada, reparou que o jardim também tinha sido decorado e que as mesmas luzinhas que pendiam do teto, abrilhantavam as árvores do Wammy's House. Near já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes participara de festas assim. E, em todas elas, Watari e Roger foram extremamente generosos, proporcionando à todos uma festa com muito requinte. Todos participam da festa. Inclusive as crianças menores, que se divertiam correndo pelo salão com suas roupinhas de festa. Near quase riu ao ver Roger. O velho não conseguia conter a dor da partida de mais um filho. Todas as vezes que algum dos órfãos deixava o casarão, o homem sentia-se terrivelmente mal. Já não era novidade pra ninguém ver um certo senhor meio calvo chorando rios de lágrimas em festas como essa.

Near reparou tudo isso numa simples olhadela. Até que avistou Mello no meio de tantos o se seus olhos tivessem um imã que era fortemente atraído pelo garoto de lindos olhos azuis.Seu coração falhou uma batida quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Mesmo depois de dias de confinamento, Near não conseguia controlar seu coração quando avistava o dono de seus pensamentos.

Ainda parado à entrada, Near continuou fitando os olhos de Mello, que estava na outra extremidade do salão, de pé, conversando com uma garota que Near não conhecia, próximo aos músicos, que vestiam paletós brancos enquanto tocavam animadamente seus instrumentos.

Near desviou os olhos do loiro ao lembrar-se de suas palavras _"e pare de ruborizar... Isso é repugnante"_. Seu coração doeu novamente àquelas lembranças.

Os olhos de Near foram atraídos para o garoto ruivo que dançava com uma garota no centro do salão.

"_Matt, você é extraordinário! Eu o invejo."_

Near correu os olhos pelo salão espaçoso à procura de um lugar que lhe fosse apropriado. Uma mesa vazia próxima a uma das janelas lhe chamou a atenção. Caminhou-se pra lá sentindo o peso do olhar de Mello sobre si, passando pelos convidados que dançavam entre as mesas, conversavam animadamente, riam alto.

Sentou-se e tirou as mãos dos bolsos. Um garçom trouxe-lhe uma bebida. Alguma coisa com limão.

Near tentava mostrar-se indiferente. O que era uma tarefa deveras difícil. Dispo-se a observar atentamente todos à sua volta. Na parede oposta a Near, ficava as mesas do FBI. Eles sempre participavam das festas. As crianças se escondendo embaixo das toalhas compridas. Os funcionários rindo entusiasmados enquanto seguravam uma ou outra criança no colo.

Todos ali se protegiam. O cuidado que cada funcionário tinha para com aquelas crianças era sincero. Near via o quanto fora privilegiado ao ser deixado à porta daquele orfanato quando ainda era um bebê de dias. Ali ele teve educação de altíssimo nível, ali ele tinha contato direto com o maior detetive do mundo...

"_Aqui em conheci Mello..."._

Uma criança passou correndo e acidentalmente bateu com a testa na mesa de Near. Ela caiu sentada tamanho foi o choque contra a mesa de carvalho. O choro e as lágrimas logo vieram ao rosto da garotinha. Near olhou pros lados em busca de alguém que pudesse acudir a menina. Percebeu que todos os funcionários tinham crianças nos braços.

Então, uma lembrança veio à mente de Near.

Com isso levantou-se e pegou a menina no colo.

-Shhhhh... – sussurrava no ouvido da garotinha que deveria ter uns três anos, enquanto embalava-a desajeitadamente nos braços. Mergulhou os dedos finos no seu copo de bebida e tirou uma pedra de gelo, colocando-a imediatamente sobre o hematoma avermelhado da garotinha.

Aos poucos o choro foi se acalmando. Near secou suas lágrimas e sorriu pra ela. A menina prontamente pos o polegar na boca e recostou-se no peito de Near.

Sem escolhas, Near voltou-se a se sentar e deixou aquela menina deitada no seu colo. Procurou pelo relógio do salão: 23:30 horas. Já estava tarde. Ele estava uma hora e meia atrasado.

"_Um dia também cuidaram de mim... Tudo o que me resta é retribuir da maneira que posso..."._ – tirou a franja loura dos olhos da menina. – _"afinal de contas, somos as crianças sem pais... Temos que cuidar uns dos outros..."_

Near foi levado à lembrança que o fez se levantar e pegá-la no colo:

Ele e Mello deveriam ter uns cinco anos e brigavam pela posse de algum brinquedo. Depois de um tirar o brinquedo à força da mão do outro, os dois 'caíram no braço' na briga infantil. Rolavam pelo chão distribuindo socos e chutes até que despencaram escada abaixo. Um se agarrou no outro sentindo as dores de ter os degraus agredindo-os sem dó. Quando chegaram ao sopé da escada, o que pareceu uma eternidade, os dois se olharam e caíram no choro, sentindo dores por todo o corpo. Até que diante deles apareceu um garoto magricela com olheiras fundas e um cabelo desgrenhado. L pegou a ambos nos braços e os levou pra passear pelo jardim. Near lembrava-se que só por estar sendo acolhido nos braços de alguém fez com que seu choro parasse. Aquele dia foi o primeiro em que ele e Mello ficaram em paz juntos.

Near suspirou saindo de suas lembranças. Por trás daquele menino frágil e distante, havia um homem formado.

**...**

MELLO QUASE GRITOU.

Estava chocado. Mais uma vez Near o tinha surpreendido. Ele estava com uma criança no colo! Isso é inimaginável. Near acudiu a criança. Tomou-a nos braços. Embalou-a. Pôs um gelo no hematoma. E agora, a deixa dormir em seu colo.

"_..."._

Mello estava completamente abismado. Reparou que Near balançava levemente as pernas, provavelmente pra fazer com que a criança pegasse no sono. Mello não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Sabia que a agente do FBI que estava ao seu lado falava alguma coisa, mas ele não a estava ouvindo. A única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção era o menino de cabelo prata. E além de tudo, Near estava incrivelmente lindo.

"_O cabelo em desalinho... A roupa impecável... Um contraste perfeito..."._

A banda encerrou uma música agitada e um violão sereno encheu o ambiente. Imediatamente Mello reconheceu a música. Seu coração disparou:_Yesterday,_ a música que Near colocara na biblioteca.

Em uma fração de segundos Near procurou pelos seus olhos. Foi um ato automático, mas quando se deram conta, ambos se encaravam fixamente. Um olhar tão profundo, tão intenso, que eles permaneceram estáticos.

**...**

O CORAÇÃO DE NEAR doeu no peito ao ouvir o som envolvente e procurou pelos olhos de Mello. Pareceu estilhaçar-se em centenas de pedaços ao fixar o olhar nos olhos azuis. Ele imediatamente abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. A dor era intensa demais.

"_Eu nunca conseguirei deixar de amá-lo... Eu não tenho dúvidas em relação a isso... Infelizmente ele me odeia". _

Near permaneceu de cabeça baixa fitando o rosto da menininha que dormia despreocupada em seus braços.

"_Eu não posso me expor... Nate seu idiota! Esqueça-o!... Esquecê-lo? Impossível..."._

O duelo interno dos Near's foi cortado com a voz sorridente de miss Carter.

-Near querido, olha só... Sobrou pra você! – disse ela se aproximando e pegando a garotinha no colo. – Obrigada por ter vindo querido, você esta lindo!

-A senhora também. Esta muito elegante.

-Só elegante né? De miss só tenho o apelido. – virou-se rindo da própria piada levando a menina nos braços.

Minutos depois um jovem de cabelos negros e terno impecável se aproximava da sua mesa.

-Obrigado por ter vindo. Por favor, sente-se. – disse Near apontando a cadeira à sua frente.

**...**

OS OLHOS DE MELLO se abriram tamanho foi o seu espanto.

"_Quem é aquele cara na mesa do Near?"._

Matt viu a cara de perplexo de Mello e seguiu com os olhos para ver onde ele estava olhando. Pediu desculpas à menina com quem estava dançando e se aproximou do loiro.

-O nome dele é Gevanni. É do FBI. – disse de forma que só Mello pudesse ouvir.

-Como você sabe Matt? Eu nunca vi esse cara antes! – Mello perguntou se virando para encarar o rosto do amigo. – Matt, cara! Você está da cor do seu cabelo!

O ruivo virou o rosto pro lado, numa tentativa de esconder o próprio rubor. Mello não se conteve e se pôs diante do amigo.

-Por que você ruborizou? – indagou visivelmente chocado ao ver Matt envergonhado. De repente os lábios de Mello se curvaram num tênue sorriso – Não vai me dizer que você...?

Matt olhou pro chão.

-Matt, olha pra mim! Por que esteve guardando este segredo?

-É porque... Bem... É tão... Recente... Então... Bem... Sabe né?...

-Não, definitivamente não sei... Mas, acredito que depois teremos muito que conversar.

-Sim... – falou Matt voltando a respirar.

Mello ficou quieto por alguns segundos então perguntou:

-Você disse FBI?

-Sim.

-Já estão querendo levar o Near? – perguntou o loiro aflito.

-Não Mello... –Matt hesitou por um segundo. – O Near _já está_ querendo ir...

"_JÁ ESTÁ QUERENDO IR__...__JÁ ESTA QUERENDO IR.__.. JÁ ESTÁ QUERENDO IR... __JÁ ESTÁ QUERENDO IR... __JÁ ESTÁ QUERENDO IR..."_

A frase repetiu inúmeras vezes na mente do loiro. O chão sumiu de baixo de seus pés e Mello sentiu-se caindo. Caindo nas profundezas de um abismo sem fim. As coisas pareciam ficar piores a cada dia que se passava.

"_Near". _

Era doloroso demais...Ele não tinha imaginado uma coisa dessas. Esse era um baque árduo... Ele não estava preparado... Sua mente processava as informações com velocidade.

"_Quer dizer que o Near vai embora? Vai sair do orfanato? Vai me deixar pra trás? QUE DIZER QUE A PRÓXIMA FESTA SERÁ DE DESPEDIDA DO NEAR? ... Tenho que fazer alguma coisa" _

Com esse pensamento deu dois passos pra frente, mas sentiu Matt lhe segurar.

-Não Mello... Não. – disse o ruivo sério.

-Eu não posso deixar que ele simplesmente vá embora!

-Pode parecer duro o que eu vou lhe dizer... Mas você teve tempo para corrigir o erro...

-Matt...

-Sei que quer fazer alguma coisa... Mas agora não é a hora... Descubra o melhor horário. Se é que haverá um...

Mello ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Você tem razão... – olhou os olhos cor de mel de Matt. – E se não houver melhor horário, eu o criarei... – suspirou – Preciso ter controle sobre as minhas emoções...

Matt riu.

-Acho que isso você já tem, Mello... Agora disfarça e pára de ficar olhando. A propósito, aquela agente do FBI que estava falando contigo ta com a cara amarrada porque você a deixou falando sozinha. Vamos chamá-la para jantar conosco e tente se distrair.

-Não Matt, deixa essa mulher pra lá. – disse Mello se encaminhando para uma mesa vaga. Sentaram-se.

"_Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, poderíamos estar os quatros jantando juntos..."_ Pensava Matt enquanto se servia.

Roger subiu ao palco e fez seu sermão meloso de sempre.

-Agora vamos aos avisos: Todos sabem que amanhã iremos pra casa de praia. Então, os alunos que quiserem ir estejam no estacionamento às 8 horas. Nem um minuto a mais. E caso se atrasem, ficarão pra trás. Eu não vou chamar ninguém nos quartos, então, coloquem seus despertadores e não percam o horário. Não hesitarei um segundo na hora de partir. – falou terminando seu discurso.

-Eu adoro essa semaninha de pseudo-férias que nos dão no meio das aulas! É tão relaxante! Tem certeza de que não quer ir? – diz Matt sorvendo um gole de bebida.

-Não. – respondeu Mello.

-Cara, você adora a casa de praia. Acho que vai ser bom pra você, Mello.

-Não Matt, definitivamente eu não vou. Não estou em clima.

-Você quem sabe.

**...**

NEAR VIU GEVANNI LEVANTAR-SE e voltar à mesa dos agentes do FBI. Os dois jantaram juntos e tiveram uma conversa tranqüila e decisiva. Near poderia até dizer que foi agradável.

Gevanni era um jovem de imensa inteligência. Refinado e altamente educado. Conversaram por quase uma hora e Near ficou sabendo que ele já fazia parte da futura equipe de Near. Gevanni tinha tentado ingressar à equipe de L, inscrevendo-se, mas foi impedido porque estava no meio de uma investigação internacional. Quando retornou aos Estados Unidos a equipe já estava formada.

-Mas, ficarei imensamente grato em trabalhar na sua equipe, Sr. Near.

-Apenas Near, por favor.

-Como queira.

"_Agora é real... Breve estarei abandonando este lugar... É dolorido, mas necessário."._

Depois de ficar tanto tempo trancado dentro do quarto, Near sentiu falta de sentir o vento. Com isso Levantou-se, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu-se para a grande porta que levava para o jardim. Ao sair para o frescor da noite e sentir o vento ousado em sua pele, ele relaxou visivelmente. Permaneceu parado alguns minutos na espaçosa varanda. Olhou pra baixo avistando o jardim enfeitado. Um casal de namorados se beijava de baixo de uma árvore e só, mais ninguém.

"_Ótimo"._

Se tinha uma coisa que Near apreciava era o anonimato. Pode parecer contraditório dizer que o número 1 não gosta de chamar a atenção. Mas não é. Mesmo ele sendo sempre o centro das atenções, Near ansiava pelo anonimato. Near gostava de ser invisível. De não chamar a atenção. Como se ele fosse autor de uma peça de teatro e não os atores que trabalhavam nela.

O contrário de Mello, que era sempre o protagonista das maiores produções.

Ambos eram o extremo do mesmo fio.

Sentia um peso afundar no seu estomago e percebeu que desde que chegara suas mãos suavam frias. Desceu devagar a alta escada de mármore branco em formato de arco sentindo a brisa fresca acariciar sua face. Caminhava lentamente pelo jardim pouco iluminado. A brisa da madrugada afagava seu rosto. Pensamentos distantes. Andava distraído, mãos nos bolsos do terno que ganhara de L. Ele terminantemente preferia suas roupas leves do dia-a-dia, mas sentia-se incrivelmente honrado por usar este presente do detetive enigmático. Ele sabia que a roupa elegante que Mello estava vestindo também tinha sido um presente de L. Near pôde distinguir em Mello a satisfação em usar um presente da pessoa que mais admirava na vida.

Alguns alunos comentavam que Mello e Near eram paparicados por L... Mas essas crianças não sabiam o que era isso... Elas não podiam entender o peso que estava sobre os ombros de Near e de Mello. A responsabilidade de suceder o maior e melhor detetive do mundo.

-Elas não podem compreender... Elas não entendem... – sussurrou enquanto caminhava pelo caminhozinho de pedra que o jardineiro habilidozamente fizera. Continuou adentrando ao jardim da propriedade. O "Jardim de Pedra" é como as pessoas chamavam. Um lugar que a maioria não gostava. Um chafariz antigo no centro da clareira sendo circuncidado por árvores frondosas . E o silêncio. Provavelmente era o silêncio que fazia com que as pessoas não gostassem daquele lugar.

Near parou próximo do chafariz deliciando-se com som da água. Ergueu os olhos e contemplou o céu pontilhado por centenas de milhares de estrelas reluzentes.

Suspirou.

Permaneceu assim, ouvindo a música do silêncio confundir-se com a música de seu coração. Até que ouviu passos se aproximando.

Virou-se pra ver quem chegava.

**...**

MELLO VIU NEAR SE LEVANTAR E SAIR do salão sem olhar pra trás. Logo em seguida, Matt resmungou alguma coisa, levantou-se da mesa e retornou ao interior do casarão. Depois, com uma discrição francesa, Gevanni ergueu-se e seguiu pelo caminho que Matt tinha ido.

Mello teria rido se não estivesse se sentindo tão deprimido. Pôs os cotovelos nas mesas e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos sentindo-se terrivelmente mal.

-Saco...

Ele ergueu a mão e pediu que o garçom lhe trouxesse uma taça de vinho. O garçom riu:

-Menino, você deve ter uns quinze anos... Eu não quero ser preso. – virou ainda rindo da cara de indignação de Mello.

-Puta... Saco...

Com isso levantou-se também...

**...**

NEAR VIROU O ROSTO e a figura esbelta de Matt saindo da penumbra foi-lhe revelado.

-Oi Near. – disse Matt tragando o cigarro.

-Oi Matt.

-Linda noite, não é mesmo?

-Sim.

Matt sentou-se na beirada do chafariz. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Como você está Near? – a voz de Matt saiu grave e a pergunta estava carregada de um sentimento de sincera preocupação.

-Bem. – respondeu franzindo a sobrancelha.

"_Que pergunta estranha."_

-Bem você não está. Mas até que você mente melhor do que o Mello. – deu outra tragada no cigarro soltando a fumaça logo em seguida. Ergueu os olhos para encarar o céu.

Near sentiu um frio súbito perpassar seu corpo. Ficou chocado por Matt falar aquilo tão simplesmente.

"_Mas como ele?..."_

Matt sorriu levemente ao ver a confusão no rosto de Near. O garoto de cabelos brancos continuava olhando para o céu, mas seu rosto estava ligeiramente ofegante.

-Você tem que lutar pelo o que é de vocês. – falou Matt.

"_Lutar? Ele não sabe o que está falando... Mello me odeia"_

-Acreditar, Near. É disso que estou falando. Confiar no que sente e acreditar que esse amor puro cresça ainda mais... E o Mello não te odeia. Se é o que você está pensando.

Near virou-se para encarar o ruivo.

-Matt... Eu não sei o que lhe dizer... Você está se confundindo...

-Near... Não tente fazer papel de bobo. Saiba que eu torço muito por vocês, e mal posso esperar pelo momento em que possam ficar juntos. – disse o ruivo virando-se e encarando o rosto de Near ao seu lado – Haverá um dia em que nós três nos separaremos. Aproveite o hoje. Perdoe as palavras duras. Por que o amanhã pode ser solitário e difícil.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente. A mente de Near dava voltas. Matt era um poço de tranqüilidade.

-Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – voz de Mello chegou-lhes ao ouvido e os dois se viraram para o encarar.

Matt ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma cara como quem diz "PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA"

Near não fez cara nenhuma. Apenas desviou os olhos e voltou a contemplar o céu.

Os três caíram num silêncio profundo. Mello observava Near completamente hipnotizado. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do menino.

"_Lindo..."._

Um vento enérgico atingiu o corpo dos três e jogou os cabelos loiros de Mello sobre seu rosto. Imediatamente ele lembrou-se da mão de Near no quarto, colocando seus fios dourados pra trás da orelha... Mas agora Near estava longe, com as mãos nos bolsos, indiferente. Distante. Resignado, ele próprio teve que colocar os cabelos no lugar.

Os minutos se passaram e ninguém disse nada.

Mas Matt jurava ouvir o coração de cada um batendo acelerado. Quase riu da cena.

Near virou-se.

-Bem, boa noite.

-Boa noite, Near. – respondeu Matt com uma voz agradável.

Mello não conseguiu falar nada. Parecia que tinha uma pedra entalada na garganta. Apenas observou Near se afastando sem poder fazer nada. Notou que encaminhava-se para o lado oposto à entrada do salão de festas e sumir de vista. Continuou olhando para onde ele tinha ido até que Matt quebrou o silêncio.

-Estou surpreso.

-Com o que? – indagou Mello.

-Com as atitudes suas e as do Near.

-Do que é que você esta falando agora? Tem estado a cada dia mais falante, Matt.

-O amor que vocês viram um nos olhos do outro fez com que vocês amadurecessem rapidamente. Você está a cada dia mais conseguindo controlar suas emoções. Está ponderando antes de agir.

Mello ficou quieto. Por fim perguntou:

-E o Near?

Matt deu um sorriso.

-Ele saiu de redoma de cristal que o protegia. E não está mais conseguindo voltar à ela. E sabe por que?

-Não. – respondeu sentindo um pouco de medo da resposta que viria.

-Porque você a estilhaçou em milhões de pedaços.

Ambos ficaram quietos.

-Olha, estou cansado de vocês. Está na hora de vocês dois agirem... – levantou-se ao ouvir a buzina de uma moto. – To indo cuidar do meu homem.

Mello observou Matt caminhar no seu passo cheio de atitude até uma moto preta e subir na garupa de Gevanni. Segundos depois a moto cantava pneus em alta velocidade se distanciando do Lar Wammy's.

Mello encaminhou-se até o lugar onde Near estivera parado e deitou-se no chão fazendo dos braços apoio para a cabeça. Observou o céu aveludado da madrugada. As lembranças de Near atormentavam sua mente. O menino que tinha usurpado seu posto de número 1. o menino que tinha chutado a sua cara. O menino que tinha debochado dele. O menino que supôs que seu beijo tinha gosto de chocolate. O menino curioso sobre a textura de seu cabelo. O menino que lhe beijara os lábios. O menino que causava inúmeras sensações ao seu corpo.

"_Near, Near, Near... Estou enlouquecendo. Pare de me assombrar!."_

Os olhos azul-acinzentados, o perfume inebriante. A voz doce. A pele macia. O sorriso raro...

Mello sentiu o vento forte atingir seu corpo.

-Ele sabe luta. Ele sempre quis saber a textura do meu cabelo. – Mello sorriu ao lembrar disso. – Ele supôs que os meus lábios tinham gosto de chocolate. Ele se aproximou de mim porque me... – Mello arregalou os olhos com o pensamento incompleto. – ... E ele está me ignorando porque eu zombei dele quando nos beijamos... Mas é claro que ele faria isso... _Nos_ beijamos. Juntos. Ninguém beija sozinho. Idiota! Eu sou um idiota! Mereço um soco bem no meio da cara! Como que alguém é capaz de zombar de uma criatura tão adorável como aquela? Como alguém pode chamá-lo de repugnante? Eu sou um maldito. Realmente. Perto dele eu sou somente um garotinho assustado querendo ser o número um...

Mello respirou fundo.

-Ele me julgou digno de conhecê-lo e eu me mostrei indigno...

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos com força.

-Droga! Estraguei tudo! Com a minha teimosia! Com a minha falta de maturidade!

Permaneceu de olhos fechado vários minutos. Seu coração ainda doía. Sua alma ainda doía.

-Tenho que me desculpar.

Levantou-se e encarou o casarão quase que num completou breu. Caminhou sentindo seu coração palpitar desesperado. Levou a mão ao peito angustiado.

-Acalme-se. Mantenha o controle sobre si. – sussurrou cruzando o prédio às escuras.

Subiu os andares que o separavam de Near e parou hesitante diante do quarto do garoto gênio. Mello tinha a impressão de que teria um enfarte a qualquer momento tamanha era a angustia em seu peito. Trêmulo girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do quarto. O ambiente era iluminado apenas pelas telas dos computadores.

Near estava sentado no peitoril da janela. Os braços cruzados no peito. Os joelhos dobrados. A cabeça encostada na parede. Virou o rosto lentamente para ver quem esta à porta do seu quarto numa hora daquelas.

-Apenas me ouça... – disse Mello.

**XxX**

Não atirem pedras, pelo amor de Kami-sama!

Sei que esta faltando o lemon...

Mas eu juro (JURO) que terá no próximo capítulo. Eu não entendo esse pessoal que só quer 'ver' lemon, lemon, lemon... Mentira, entendo sim! Mil desculpas, mas é que não é assim tão fácil descobrir que se ama o seu maior rival e que, ainda por cima, tem o mesmo sexo!

Acredito que várias pessoas estranharam o comportamento de Near, Mello e Matt. Sei que está cravado em nossas mentes que o Near não fala nada, o Mello quebra tudo e o Matt só joga. Mas eu, definitivamente, não acredito _**só **_nisso. Partindo do ponto de que eles já têm quinze anos, são gênios, eu os 'amadureci' aqui na fic. Os capítulos 1 e 2 são mais 'infantilzinhos'. Mas essa é a verdadeira intenção. Porque como falou Matt, eles amadureceram ao verem um no olhar do outro, a imensidão de sentimentos que os envolve.

Mas, eu não estou fazendo isso sem base nenhuma. Enquanto eu escrevia, mantive os meus mangás em que eles aparecem (do 7 em diante) abertos, observando as expressões de cada um. E eu também me espantei ao ver o quanto o Near fala! Nós nos acostumamos com a visão do Near indiferente, mas quem observar o mangá (que é mais detalhado do que o anime) vai ver que ele é até abusado! Se divertiu horrores com a cara do Raito ao ver que os seqüestradores colocaram o Death Note em um míssil! E vários outros momentos que ele aparece cheio de expressões e tal!

Espero que entendam as minhas motivações porque eu estou tendo um prazer IMENSO em detalhá-los assim!

Já comecei a escrever o capítulo 4 e vou espremer tudo que há em mim para escrever um lemon perfeito! Tenho a estranha sensação que suprimi todas as minhas idéias lemon na minha outra fic 'Entardecer' (propaganda), mas vou fazer de tudo para que esse lemon seja ainda melhor do que aquele!

Então é isso!

Se você chegou até aqui, obrigada! Você acabou de ler 21 páginas!

Espero que voltem no próximo capítulo!

Bjs e obrigada!

-faço uma humilde reverência.-

o/


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note não me pertence. Nem seus personagens.

Fic sem fins lucrativos. É pura diversão.

Esse capítulo contém lemon, ou seja, sexo entre dois meninos de quatorze anos. Se não aprecia, por favor, não continue com a leitura.

Acho importante ressaltar que:

Esse capítulo não é recomendado para menores de 18 anos por ter conteúdo altamente erótico.

Obrigada por estarem aqui novamente.

Boa leitura!

_**Promessas**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_"No gelo da indiferença ocultam-se as paixões_

_Como no gelo frio do cume da montanha_

_Se oculta a lava quente do seio dos vulcões."_

-Apenas me ouça... – disse Mello.

Near voltou a olhar o céu. Seu rosto relaxado transmitia toda a paz e pureza do mundo.

-Sei que fui um completo idiota. E sei que dizer isso me torna mais idiota ainda. Mas perto de você, Near, eu sou apenas um garotinho assustado querendo ser o número um... Você está completamente certo em tudo o que disse. – parou e olhou os próprios pés. – Mas se ainda houver tempo... Se ainda houver chances... – olhou novamente para Near. - ... De perdão. De uma nova tentativa... – parou engasgado. Uma espada parecia transpassada em seu peito. – Se tu olhares pra dentro de mim, Near, não encontrarás nada de bom... Eu não sei o que você pode ter visto ao ter me dado a chance de conhecê-lo de perto... Eu não sei o que te motivou, a única certeza que tenho é que eu estraguei tudo. Eu fui um completo imaturo que insistiu em não aceitar o que é óbvio. Este sou eu, o Mello, que todos temem... O Mello que todos respeitam... Este sou eu, completamente trêmulo aqui diante de ti, pedindo perdão... Perdão por ter te ferido. – Mello suspirou e passou lentamente as mãos pelos cabelos - Só quero que você saiba que aquele beijo... Eu jamais me esquecerei... Perdão por ter agido daquela forma tão desprezível e mesquinha... A verdade é que o seu beijo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida... Na minha infinita imaturidade não soube como agir... – calou-se, fitando novamente o chão. – Que irônico eu estar te falando essas coisas – sorriu – mas estou feliz por em fim poder estar te falando tudo isso... Estou feliz de ter podido te mostrar como eu me sinto. Ao menos uma vez na vida, eu estou sendo completamente sincero. Obrigado por me ouvir... - Mello esperou alguma reação de Near, mas ele continuou na mesma posição. - Obrigado Near.. – Virou as costas e saiu. A cabeça baixa... Os cabelos loiros moldurando o rosto... Os passos hesitantes distanciando-se de Near...

"_Ao menos eu falei o que queria... Mesmo que ele não tenha dito que me perdoa, eu me sinto mais leve..."_ Suspirou.

"_Obrigado por me ou- ..."_

-Mello, aonde você pensa que vai? – a voz doce de Near cortou seus pensamentos.

O loiro congelou instantaneamente. Virou-se e olhou à direção de que viera. Retornou o caminho que percorrera parando na porta do quarto. Near tinha-se virado e agora olhava pra ele. Um sorriso singelo decorava seu rosto. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos. O coração de Mello batia absurdamente acelerado.

-Feche a porta. – disse Near sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Mello fechou a porta obediente.

-Com a chave. – falou Near num tom baixo e tranqüilo. Mello limitava-se a obedecer. A respiração de Mello estava pesada. O peito parecia doer ao subir e descer descompassado.

Near transmitia tranqüilidade, mas ele estava terrivelmente nervoso. Um frio cruzava sua espinha enquanto suas mãos suavam violentamente.

Ao fechar a porta ainda permaneceu imóvel segurando a maçaneta redonda por alguns segundos. Girou o corpo para encarar Near. Teve o pensamento de desligar as telas dos computadores, e o quarto foi invadido completamente pela noite estrelada que decorava a janela. Somente a luz da lua ousava adentrar naquele quarto.Venceu a distância entre eles. Parou a centímetros do rosto do menino.

Near sentado no peitoril ficava mais alto do que Mello. Ele sorriu ao olhar o loiro por um ângulo diferente. Esticou as pernas, circuncidou o corpo de Mello com elas e o puxou para si. Mello enlaçou a cintura fina do menino de cabelos brancos e fitaram-se de pertinho, sentindo a respiração de ambos se misturando.

Near sorriu e inclinou a cabeça tocando levemente os lábios de Mello. Pausadamente ambos fecharam os olhos e o mundo ao redor deles voltou a se tornar um imenso borrão.

Que beijo maravilhoso trocaram no silêncio do quarto na penumbra! Um beijo recheado de sentimentos, saudade, de línguas sedentas. Um beijo que a maioria das pessoas passam a vida inteira procurando. Um beijo tão poderoso capaz de fazer com que tudo à volta deixe de ser importante. Deixe de existir. Deixe de ser cenário. Aquele tipo de beijo que os poetas apaixonados cantam em seus versos e prosas. Um beijo capaz de calar toda a voz do mundo. Capaz de fazer com que o corpo reaja involuntariamente.

Interromperam o beijo, mas permaneceram como estavam: juntos. Colados. Angustiados por permanecer próximo um do outro. Por satisfazerem a vontade de permanecer juntos. Juntos... Juntos...

A respiração ofegante de ambos cortava o silêncio.

-Você não sabe o que eu vi em você, Mello? Você não compreende porque te achei digno de vislumbrar quem eu realmente sou? – perguntava Near puxando os cabelos de Mello pra trás, fazendo este arquear a cabeça, dificultando a respiração. Near aproximou os lábios do pescoço do loiro e continuou seu monólogo. – Porque você me faz ser quem sou... A única pessoa digna de ver quem realmente sou é aquela que amadureceu comigo durante os anos que se passaram. É aquela que me fez amadurecer no silêncio... É aquela que eu amo... Todos os seus incontáveis defeitos eu amo... Todas as suas infinitas qualidades eu amo... Toda a sua beleza angelical eu amo... Eu amo tudo o que há em você... E pouco me importa se não há nada de bom dentro de você: eu amo toda a sua mesquinharia... Todo o seu instinto violento... Toda a sua forma inescrupulosa de conseguir o que quer... – Near enrolou ainda mais os dedos nas madeixas douradas puxando um pouco mais pra trás. Mello sentiu o couro cabeludo ser puxado com mais forte e soltou um gemido de dor misturado com excitação.

Um sorriso leve brotou nos lábios de Mello. Seu coração estava angustiado pelo tanto de palavras que ali eram depositadas. O seu Near, a quem pertencia sua alma, estava diante dele dizendo que o amava. Uma sensação avassaladora assaltava seu peito. Mello tinha a impressão de que morreria de contentamento. Uma emoção muito poderosa tomava conta de seu coração. A voz de Near chegava aos ouvidos de Mello como refrigério para sua alma fatigada. Algo muito desejado. Ansiado. Tudo o que Mello precisava era estar ali, entregue àquele ser que ama tudo o que há nele.

Respirou fundo enchendo os pulmões de ar e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Fechou os olhos sentindo pequenas lágrimas vindo-lhe. Lágrimas de felicidade. Lágrimas de quem ganhou um presente muito especial. Seu cérebro transmitia a informação de que ele estava infinitamente feliz. Sentiu Near puxando-lhes os cabelos e aquilo doeu. Mas como era bom sentir essa dor! Permaneceria escravo todos os dias da sua vida àquele ser magnífico que puxava-lhe as madeixas.

As batidas de seu coração não paravam de acelerar. Elas não se acalmariam porque o que estava sentindo era deveras poderoso. Engoliu em seco e sentiu uma lágrima escapar pelos seus olhos indo em direção ao seu ouvido devido a inclinação de sua cabeça.

Sentiu Near beijar sua lágrima e abriu os olhos. O garoto de cabelos brancos olhava pra ele com dois imensos olhos emocionados. A água límpida que marejava o olhar de seu pequeno amor escorrera lentamente por sua face.Lágrimas salgadas, sinceras e abundantes. Todas as estrelas do céu brilhavam nos olhos de Near.

-Mello...

As lágrimas que Mello tentara conter vieram subitamente e inundaram seu rosto.

-Near... – Mello não conseguiu terminar a frase. Um peso pareceu afundar no seu ser... Sentia-se meio tolo. Mas estava estafado pela quantidade absurda de sentimento que o atingia. Ele sentia necessidade de liberar um pouco o sentimento que o consumia, mas não tinha forças pra falar...Então, involuntária e covardemente, seus olhos reagim por contar própria. Ele queria dizer que o amava, que o desejava, que jamais o deixaria, mas não conseguia...

Uma dor poderosa, antiga, eterna pairava no corpo de Mello. Ele sentia que seu corpo era insuficiente para conter todo aquele sentimento...

Mello segurou o rosto de Near. Testa à testa. Olhos nos olhos.

-Demorou tanto para chegarmos até aqui...

-Mas agora nada poderá nos separar...

As frases perdiam-se no quarto escuro.

Fecharam os olhos angustiados pela quantia de sentimentos que fluía de seus corpos.

Risos, lágrimas, mãos nervosas que apertavam o corpo do outro num ato desesperado. Num ato de certeza. Num ato sôfrego de desejo.

Mello inclinou o rosto e procurou pela boca de Near tomando suavemente os lábios rosados. Sugou a carne macia e doce do menino e lentamente invadiu sua boca com sua língua úmida e romântica. Near não hesitou e abriu passagem para receber a carícia. Imediatamente, Near levou sua língua à encostar na da Mello e ambas se entrelaçaram, dançando sensualmente, juntas.

Near sentia o gosto de chocolate em Mello e aquilo o excitava de todas as maneiras. Seu coração acelerava ainda mais ao estar fazendo o que sempre imaginou fazer. Seu corpo se excitava por estar recebendo carícias cálidas. Línguas e lábios se confundiam no aposento à meia-luz. As narinas tentavam captar o ar que as bocas eram impossibilitadas.

Enquanto a mão esquerda de Near mantinha-se firme nas costas de Mello o puxando para si, a direita passeava sem pressa entre o queixo e o pescoço do loiro, acariciando-o com delicadeza e calma.

Mello permanecia envolvendo a cintura de Near com ambos os braços, deslizando a mão, subindo e descendo lentamente.

O ar fez-se necessário e Mello abandonou gentilmente os lábios de Near encaminhando-se com seus beijos lentos ao pescoço do menino, explorando todo o caminho da boca ao lóbulo da orelha.

Near arqueou a cabeça pra trás a fim de deixar o caminho livre e soltou um suspiro rouco, que fez o corpo de Mello arrepiar-se ao ouvi-lo. O garoto número 1 pressionou ainda mais o corpo de Mello entre suas pernas, apertando-o com firmeza e paixão. As mãos de Near agarravam-se desesperadas as costas de Mello. Fechou os olhos para poder apreciar cada contato dos lábios do loiro no seu corpo jovem.

Sentia os lábios do chocólatra incendiando seu pescoço e ondas de calor expandiam-se lentamente por todo o corpo. Inclinou-se novamente desejoso e buscou os lábios de Mello tomando-os avidamente. O beijo intensificou-se rapidamente e quase que instantaneamente o lugar fico quente e abafado.

Com dedos finos e ágeis, Near desabotoou o blazer italiano de Mello e o tirou apressadamente, deixando-o cair no chão. Continuavam com beijos intensos. As mãos de Near prosseguiam impacientes buscando contato com a pele quente do garoto.

Mello sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir desejo nos toques ansiosos de Near. Interromperam o beijo e ambos se olharam fixamente. O peito de ambos subia e descia pesado. Alguns segundos de contemplação e Mello estende a mão, posicionando na nuca de Near. Puxa-o com veemência. E voltam a se beijar com ainda mais intensidade. Com mais desejo. Com lascívia de jovens apaixonados. Mello percorre com as mãos um caminho ao longo do corpo de Near, parando nas pernas roliças; e apalpando-as. Toma-as para si e as suspende, tirando Near do peitoril, amparando-o junto ao seu corpo. A mão esquerda de Mello sustentava o quadril de Near enquanto a direita seguravam-no firmemente pela cintura.

As pernas de Near se agarram na cintura de Mello. As mãos abraçam seu pescoço enquanto é mantido confortavelmente no colo do amante.

-Quer dançar comigo Near? – pergunta Mello no pé do ouvido do garoto balançando suavemente o corpo de ambos.

-Agora não... Quero outra coisa...

Mello ri e volta a tomar os lábios de Near, enquanto lentamente vai flexionando os joelhos, devagar, abaixando-se, equilibrando o corpo dos dois juntos, vai sentando ao chão, beijando Near, sendo beijado, continua a descer em direção ao piso, apoiando seu corpo, sentindo o peso de Near sobre seu colo. Até que algo fere seu corpo.

-Ai! – exclama Mello numa expressão dolorida.

-Que foi? – pergunta Near olhando-o.

Mello arqueia um pouco o corpo e tateia com a mão. Uma pecinha de lego volta entre seus dedos. Near sorri e volta a beijar Mello, que joga a pecinha num canto qualquer do quarto.

As mãos frias de Near circulam o pescoço do loiro causando um caminho tênue de arrepio ao longo de sua espinha. Voltam a se beijar voluptuosamente enquanto a mão de um explora sensualmente o corpo do outro. Mello balança o seu quadril suavemente de encontro a Near fazendo este soltar um gemido abafado arquear ligeiramente o corpo no mesmo ritmo das carícias de Mello.

O loiro põe a mão dentro da camisa de Near sentindo a pele sedoza arrepiar-se levemente ao seu toque.

-Near... – chamou tonto.

A respiração de ambos ficava a cada segundo que se passava mais pesada e acelerada.

Near perdia seus dedos entre os fios louros de Mello. Sentindo a mão quente dele acariciar seu peito por baixo da camisa branca social. Mello respirava fundo na curva do pescoço de Near, acariciando com a mão direita a nuca do menino de cabelo branco, fazendo esses movimentos causar inúmeras sensações ao seu corpo magro. Mello cessa o beijo pra mirar o rosto de Near. Observando atentamente cada refinada expressão no rosto de seu amante. Near devolve o olhar com a mesma intensidade com que recebe. Ainda encarando as orbes cinzentas, Mello lentamente tira o blazer preto de Near.

Passa pelo ombro direito, faz deslizar lentamente pelo braço... Depois, no ombro esquerdo, puxando sem pressa a roupa elegante, fazendo escorregar vagarosamente pelo braço longínquo do garoto sentado no seu colo. Near deixa Mello tirar seu blazer sentindo um misto de ansiedade e excitação. Quanto tempo estivera esperando por aquilo?

Mello lança a roupa negra pro lado oposto aos dois e beija Near com afinco.

-Near... Near... Near...

Ele estava embriagado pelo sabor de Near. Sentir seus beijos era a verdadeira benção dos deuses. Mello fechou os olhos completamente extasiado pelo momento íntimo de ambos. Iria até o fim e jamais se separaria daquele ser candidamente picante em seu colo.

Passou os dedos pelos fios pratas sentindo pela primeira vez a textura delicada das madeixas curtas. Era como se segurasse pétalas da mais rara flor, tamanho era seu primor.

-Near...

Mello estava enlouquecido. Como fora tão idiota ao se privar da maior de todas as coisas!? O amor, a cumplicidade! A satisfação. O seu contentamento pessoal. O seu amor.

O belo garoto de cabelos brancos beijava a boca ligeiramente avermelhada de Mello com uma paixão inenarrável; ambos ardiam e consumiam-se na loucura do desejo carnal. Desejo firmado no sentimento que extravasa. Near agarrou-se a Mello e remexeu-se lentamente no colo do outro, fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido abafado...

-hum...

As mãos de Mello passeavam pelas costas de Near, subindo até as madeixas pratas e descendo novamente, enquanto a boca beijava o pescoço alvo e suculento de Near.

Near pusera sua mão gélida dentro da camiseta de Mello e passava as unhas levemente nas costas do rapaz, que se arrepiava todo a cada arranhada que levava.

Mello, lascivo, mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Near, fazendo o garoto menor jogar levemente a cabeça pra trás e puxar o ar com força pra dentro dos pulmões. Mello pos a língua um pouco mais pra fora e lambeu com volúpia.

-Ahnnn... – Near gemeu ao sentir a língua úmida de Mello lhe proporcionar carícias deliciosas.

Mello abocanhou a carne exposta distribuindo mordidas sensuais. Sugando a pele em alguns pontos. Deixando Near enlouquecido. Enlouquecendo-se...

Mello volta a tomar os lábios de Near sem pudor, chupando febrilmente a língua do jovem. Near enterra seus dedos novamente nas madeixas louras e puxa-as, causando excitação.

-Hunn... – Mello deixa um suspirou rasgar seus lábios.

Near inclina o rosto e volta a tomar os lábios magenta de Mello. Apesar da euforia e excitação, ambos mantinham-se calmos para não precipitarem. Eles demorariam o tempo que fosse preciso pra degustar todo o refinado sabor de seu parceiro.

Near dá uma leve mordidinha no lábio inferior de Mello. Após interromper o beijo, afasta um pouco o rosto pra observar o loiro. Sorri.

Mello aproxima-se novamente de Near e morde-lhe o queixo. Vai descendo dando mordidas pelo caminho. Chega na camiseta e arranca o primeiro botão com o dente. Near suspira ao ver o que Mello fazia. Segundo botão. Near joga a cabeça pra trás. Terceiro botão. Near fecha os olhos. Quarto botão. Um gemido rouco corta o ar. Quinto botão. Near se agarra com força nas costas de Mello. Sexto botão. Near sente seu corpo pegar fogo. Último botão. Near se remexe em seu colo, mantendo a cabeça jogada levemente pra trás. Mello passa a mão direita do pescoço ao abdômen de Near, num movimento lento e com a mão esquerda puxa-lhe o rosto e toma seus lábios.

Near corresponde imediatamente, fechando ainda mais as pernas em torno da cintura de Mello. As línguas excitadas entrelaçaram-se sensualmente, numa luxúria regada de sentimentos.

Mello volta a abandonar a boca de Near e vai descendo pelo peito do garoto, distribuindo beijos eróticos no percurso. Pára em um dos mamilos róseos e com as pontas dos dentes, morde com delicadeza. Circula com a língua e o suga libidinosamente, pressionando a língua na pele. Mello continua investindo na região suscetível a carícia, até que sente o pequeno mamilo enrijecer-se. Afina a língua serpenteando-a em direção ao outro mamilo. Instigando-o. Incitando-o.

Near sente inúmeras sensações perpassarem pelo seu corpo. Inclina o corpo pra trás, apoiando as mãos no chão, uma de cada lado das pernas de Mello, dando ao loiro acesso ainda maior ao seu corpo. O chocólatra desce numa vagareza calculada e pára no umbigo. Tão lindo! Insere a língua no buraquinho, percebendo que o corpo do jovem se arrepia a esta carícia.

Vai descendo um pouco mais, beijando a pele macia de Near, esfregando gentilmente a ponta do nariz, exalando o cheiro de Near e causando novas sensações ao corpo do menor.

Beijou seu baixo ventre, curvando-se totalmente diante de Near.

-Essa calça só está atrapalhando.

Com isso, adentrou as pontas dos dedos na calça de Near, acariciando a região. Levantou o rosto e puxou o corpo menor pra si, tomando-lhe os lábios. Enquanto isso, suas mãos abriam o botão da calça social.

-Hunn... – Near gemeu levemente, sentindo Mello se aproximar daquela região.

O loiro continuou seu intento, ainda por cima da calça, Mello passou com as costas da mão suavemente pelo membro de Near.

-Hunn... – dessa vez foi Mello quem gemeu, ao sentir a intimidade de Near.

Levemente Mello abandonou o que estava fazendo, deixando o botão ainda aberto, voltou a subir as mãos e tirou a blusa de Near, passando os dedos pelas costas nuas do rapaz. Deslizando suavemente na pele branca, sentindo a carne macia de Near enchendo-lhe a mão. Inebriado devido ao contato direto naquela pele quente.

Near sentia Mello aquecendo-se. Sentia seus toques mais ardentes. Sentia necessidade e urgência em cada toque de Mello.

-Esta calça só está atraplhando... - repetiu lânguido.

Near sente-se tremer com esse comentário malicioso e sincero de Mello.

Sim, estava atraplhando, incomodando, pertubando...

Ousadamente Mello não tira a calça, mas volta a acariciar Near.

_"Maldito...Quer me enlouquecer..."_

Mello afasta-se de Near e o observa inebriado. Lindo. Excitado. Tentador.

Sorri e recebe um sorriso de lado do garoto ofegante no seu colo.

Mello desliza a mão sob a perna de Near. Segura a bainha da calça.

-Puxa.

Near puxa a perna enquanto Mello mantém a calça no mesmo lugar. Imediatamente sentiu o frescor do quarto atingindo-lhe a perna esquerda, agora descoberta.

Mello quase baba. Sente sua boca se encher de saliva ao contemplar a brancura tentadora da perna esquerda de Near. Molha os lábios com a língua enquanto mira inebriado a perna outrora oculta de Near. Ergue a mão direita e apalpa a carne roliça que lhe envolve a cintura.

Near observa atentamente as feições em Mello ao contemplar seu corpo semi-exposto.

_"Delícia..."_

Mello arqueia o corpo e beija a coxa de Near. Fazendo o menino gemer e sentir seu sexo pulsar. O ar voltou a ficar incrivelmente pesado. Mello beija a região, morde e chupa. Near treme-se todo a esse toque cheio de malícia. Desejava que Mello continuasse... Que subisse um pouco mais... Que beijasse com a mesma lascívia e deleite uma outra região que clamava desesperadamente pelas suas carícias ousadas.

Mello levanta o rosto levemente ofegante e corado. Ele não estava com vergonha. Estava terminantemente excitado. Near era ifinitamente mais delicioso do que ele um dia pôde supor. Seguiu com os olhos o pé com a meia clara, a canela, o joelho, a coxa, o interior da coxa... Um caminhozinho meio encoberto. Uma parte da roupa íntima à mostra. O volume mal disfarçado do sexo do menino.

Com as costas da mão direita, Mello faz um carinho ao longo da perna alva de Near e volta a beijar os lábios do garoto de cabelo branco. Ele estava enlouquecendo em não possuir Near ali e agora, mas ele queria essa loucura. Queria sucumbir à essa insanidade...

Bagunçou os cabelos de Near enquanto tomava-lhe os lábios com ardor e tesão desenfreados. Sentiu que Near correspondia na mesma ansiedade... O tempo estava se esgotando.. O tempo deles se findaria e eles morreriam se não saciassem esse desejo agora...

_"Não..."_

Near remexeu-se levemente no corpo de Mello e ambos gemeram.

-Hummm...

Que delícia! O corpo de ambos os apressavam, mas o coração e alma os faziam esperar. Ainda tinha todo o corpo, todos os toques, todas as carícias, todas as partículas dos corpos à serem descobertas.

O loiro desliza a mão esquerda pela perna direita de Near. Sorri nos lábios de Near enquanto sussurra entre beijos.

-Puxa...

Near puxou lentamente a perna sentindo uma adrenalina ultrapassar seu corpo como um vento gelado e repentino. Puxou, lentamente, tirou a coxa, o joelho, o pé. Ergueu o quadril e Mello puxou a roupa que estava ainda debaixo do seu corpo e lançou pra longe.

Near sentiu imediatamente o quanto seu corpo ficou 'vulnerável' sem a calça. Agora ele podia distinguir com total nitidez os contornos no corpo de Mello... O quadril, a coxa, o sexo... Near remexeu-se levemente de encontro ao sexo de Mello.

-humm...

Jogou a cabeça pra trás e sentiu Mello abocanhar seu pescoço de maneira libertina. Encheu os pulmões de ar e gemeu de novo.

-aahn...

Near esticou os pés e entrelaçou os dedos pequenos, esticando-os logo em seguida. Todo o seu corpo respondia...

Instantaneamente Near queria poder sentir todo o corpo de Mello e começou a tirar-lhe a camisa. Abriu os botões apressadamente e jogou a camisa longe, descendo os lábios de encontro à pele exposta do ombro, o cantinho do pescoço...

A pele de Mello... Uma delícia sem preço ao seu doce apaixonado.

Enterrou as unhas nas costas macias do chocólatra e viu que esse gesto excitou ainda mais seu amante.

-Hunn... - ouviu-o gemer.

Balançou o corpo insinuando-se.

-hunnn... - gemeu fraco.

Mello circundava o corpo de Near de todas as maneiras possíveis, investindo carícias em todo o canto de pele exposta. Puxou os cabelos pratas pra trás,deixando a orelha perfeita exposta, e logo tomou-a entre os dentes, mordendo-a levemente para logo em seguida sugar o lóbulo. Chupar. Instigar-lhe.

Near arqueou o corpo pra trás na medida que as investidas de Mello iam consumindo-o. Precisava urgentemente de Mello...

-Hunnn... Melloooo

Mello acaricia a perna esquerda de Near, puxando o corpo do menor de encontro ao seu corpo, esfregando rudemente seus corpos excitados.

-hunnn... - gemeram juntos...

Com a mão a direita Mello mantinha o corpo de Near muito próximo ao seu, castigando a ambos com o contato quente das peles.

-Mello... - Near precisava. E era agora.

-Diga-me Near... - falou rouco entre gemidos - o que você quer...

-Eu quero, hummm... - Near gemeu ao sentir a mão provocante de Mello repousando lentamente sobre seu sexo.

-Que? Eu não hunn nã- não ouvi... - Mello tremia levemente, gemendo por sentir o corpo do menino.

-Eu te quero... Eu te quero... Eu te quero... - disse Near voltando a raciocinar. - Eu te quero. - falou determinado. Parou o beijo puxando bruscamente os cabelos de Mello pra trás e encarando os olhos azuis cintilantes de Mello. - Eu te quero, agora...

Mello com a cabeça completamente arqueada sorri e adentra as pontas dos dedos dentro da peça íntima de Near, que joga a cabeça pra trás ao sentir levemente as pontas dos dedos de Mello invadindo aquela região.

-Hunnn... - suspirou soltando os cabelos de Mello.

O loiro, excitado como nunca estivera antes, lambe os próprios lábios e contempla o corpo de Near em seu colo. Num movimento rápido, Mello ergue a perna esquerda de Near e vira o corpo do garoto num ângulo de 180 graus, mantendo-o agora de costas para si, mas ainda sentado em seu colo.

Near encosta-se no peito de Mello, posiciona as pernas flexionadas uma de cada lado das de Mello, e sente as duas mãos do loiro passeando vagarosamente pelo seu peito. As mãos sincronizadas sobem e descem numa dança lenta. Vão até o baixo ventre, sobem até o lóbulo da orelha. Descem até a coxa, sobem até os mamilos. Descem até o interior da coxa, sobem até o pescoço.

-Aahnnn... - Near sente labaredas lambendo seu corpo no local onde Mello sadicamente passa as mãos.

Mello sente o bumbum firme de Near pesando sobre o seu sexo e isso o deixa louco.

-Near...

-hunnnn...

Com as pontas dos dedos médios, Mello adentra a peça íntima e lentamente começa a retirar a peça. Near arqueia o corpo para a saída da sua última (graças a Deus) peça de roupa. Estica a mão e ele próprio retira a perna esquerda da peça, que agora escorrega pela perna direita sendo guiada pelo pé esquerdo.

Near está completamente exposto aos caprichos de Mello. Sentado em seu colo, completamente nu, sentindo o corpo de Mello debaixo do seu, sentindo o sangue pulsando nas veias de Mello, sentindo o sangue pulsando no sexo do loiro.

-Hunn...

Near se balança no colo de Mello, que guiado pelas mãos do loiro em seu quadril, move-se de um jeito tentador. Near volta a jogar a cabeça pra trás, encontrando apoio no ombro direito de Mello. Sentindo a respiração do loiro roçar-lhe o ouvido esquerdo.

-Hum... Melloo...

Mello caminha com as pontas dos dedos ao redor do sexo de Near. Passa a unha levemente em volta do membro do jovem. Com a mão esquerda, Mello massageia a base do membro ereto, enquanto que a direita, numa lentidão irritante, pousa-se no membro do menino.

-Humm... - Near gemeu alto quando sentiu os dedos de Mello se fechando ao redor de seu membro.

O chocólatra inicia um movimento de sobe-e-desce no membro de nuances róseas de Near, sentindo o menino tremer a cada toque, a cada investida, a cada descida, despindo todo o seu vigor com a mais alta luxúria.

-Aaaaahhh... - Near geme fechando os olhos com força.

A mão ágil de Mello continua subindo e descendo habilidosamente, provocando em Near vários espamos esporádicos, seguidos de tremores e gemidos.

-Aannnn... - o garoto de cabelos pratas puxa o ar com força pra dentro dos pulmões. Sente seu membro ser despido sem piedade pela mão firme e delicada de Mello. Sente o peito de Mello apoiar seu corpo. Sente as pernas de Mello debaixo da sua. Sente o membro do loiro de baixo do seu corpo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahh...

As carícias proporcionadas por Mello começam a cegar-lhe. Near sente-se entrando numa outra esfera. As coisas ao redor deixam de ser reais. Tudo, de borrão, passa a ser inexistente. Seus sentidos estagnam. Todo o seu sistema vital concentra-se em algum lugarzinho de seu sexo que é castigado cruelmente pelas mãos do carrasco Mello, que tortura-o profissionalmente.

-Hunnn... aaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Near sente uma pressão poderosa em seu cérebro. Como se estivesse entrando no vácuo. Como se tudo de repente parasse. Como se o seu corpo ficasse leve, como pluma. Sente que está perto. Sente que algo se aproxima dele. Algo poderoso. Forte. Alguma energia, talvez. Algo se aproxima. E as mãos de Mello não páram. E Near sente que está perto. Falta pouco. A pressão em seu cérebro torna-se maior. O ar torna-se mais rarefeito. E ele está perto. Algo se aproxima... Ele se aproxima. E as mãos não páram. Sente seu sangue correr desesperado pelas veias. Sente o ar faltando aos pulmões.Um grito começa a se formar em sua garganta. Ele quer gritar. Sim, ele quer gritar. E as mãos do loiro não páram. Mas ele não tem forças. Algo dentro dele consome toda a sua energia. Mas está perto. Está perto. Está perto. Todas as células do seu corpo correm em uma única direção. E as mãos não páram. Sim, está perto. Acho que ele vai gritar. Talvez... Como se grita mesmo? Está perto. Muito perto. Algo se rompe dentro dele. Uma represa? Avalanche? Não importa. As mãos não páram. O ar já não existe. Ele encontra a voz e, por fim, geme:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnn.

Mil sensações passam por ele. Seu corpo é sacudido violentamente por espasmos diversos. Os músculos se contraem e relaxam e voltam a se contrair rapidamente.Sentiu vida escorrendo por seu sexo altivo, molhando seu corpo, molhando os dedos de Mello. Gotículas de seu sêmen regando o momento íntimo dos dois. Seu peito sobe e desce desesperado em busca de ar. As mãos não páram. Ele se vê preso a uma outra esfera, aonde o ar é só de prazeres. Aonde o deleite invade todo o seu corpo. Mas ele nem mais corpo é. É somente uma partícula de prazer sobrevoando a imensidão do seu delírio obsceno.Ele é somente a loucura em brasa de seu mais apetitoso desejo carnal.

Near permanece meros segundos sobrevoando o clímax ocasionado por Mello. Meros segundos capazes de mudar toda a história de sua vida em antes e depois. A respiração ofegante continua buscando o ar. As narinas se abrem violentamente. Os lábios permanecem entreabertos. O coração atordoado pela imensidão de novas sensações palpita desesperado. O cérebro em transe, tentando transmitir todas as informações para o seu corpo. O corpo fraco. Completamente relaxado. Fraco. Fatigado.

CONSUMIDO.

Pausadamente Near sai do paraíso dos prazeres eróticos e volta a se encontrar no seu quarto. No colo de Mello, que o beija e o acaricia, gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido esquerdo.

-Lindo...hunnn... Near...

Os braços de Mello envolvem confortavelmente seu corpo desprotegido e entregue. Afagando seus cabelos pratas. Cobrindo seu ombro de beijos. Enlaçando seus dedos lívidos entre os seus.

-hunnn... Near...

Near abre um pouco os olhos e avista o céu estrelado pela janela aberta. Fecha os olhos novamente, normalizando a respiração. Contendo as batidas do coração. Acalmando o sangue acelerado em sua veias.

-Mello... - sussurrou.

Mello obsevava o corpo jovem e magro em cima do seu. A pele alva. A carne macia. O clímax perfeito. O gemido lânguido. As contrações sensuais. A falta do ar. O modo voluptuoso de arquear a cabeça pra trás.

-Near... Você é perfeito... - murmurou docemente no ouvido do rapaz.

Near apenas sorri. Ele não tem forças pra dizer à Mello o quanto _ele _fora maravilhoso. E limita-se a sentir e continuar sentindo os carinho e abraços que Mello lhe proporcionava. Seu corpo nu sentia-se protegido como nunca sentira em toda a sua vida. Ali estava a verdadeira razão de seu existir. O seu porto seguro. O seu cais. Ele não precisava correr em becos e longas avenidas buscando: ele já encontrara. O amor verdadeiro. Antiguado pensar isso, mas ele sabia, que sua existência tinha significado apenas se estivesse aonde estava naquele exato momento: nos braços de Mello. Do seu loiro. Do seu rival. Daquele que destruia seus brinquedos. Daquele que pediu perdão pelo erro. Daquele que buscou-o na alta madrugada. Naquele que paralisou ao fitar seus olhos. Naquele ser perfeito que sustentava o peso de seu corpo.

O ar agora entrava e saia de seu corpo lentamente. Os lábios repousaram-se um sobre o outro. A mão direita estava entrelaçada na de Mello. Ah! Como era bom ficar ali!

Near pretendia passar a vida inteira aonde estava. A vida, a morte, a pós-morte, a eternidade após morte, a reencarnação... Todo o tempo que alguns religiosos acreditam. Todo o tempo seria insuficiente. Mas Near lembrou-se que ainda não tinha proporcionado prazer à Mello. O loiro elegantemente aguardava. Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

-Mello...

-Sim...

Near virou o rosto e beijou o lábio de Mello. Sorriu ao ver o quanto Mello se segurava.

-Mello... Você é que é perfeito...

Com isso, Near levantou-se e estende a mão direita pra Mello, que a segurando o fez levantar-se também. Near guiou Mello até a cama. Tirou algumas peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas pela cama e as jogou no chão. Recolheu a gravata que ganhara de L e depositou na mesa. Parou diante do loiro e beijou-lhe o peito enquanto as mãos desceram ao botão da calça e lentamente abaixou o zíper. Deixou a peça deslizar pela perna bonita de Mello. Abaixou-se, ergueu o pé esquerdo de Mello retirando completamente a calça. Depois o direito. Tirou as meias. Voltou a ficar de pé e enlaçou a cintura de Mello com o braço direito, tomando-lhe os lábios suavemente. Desceu as duas mãos sentindo as costas e o bumbum apetitoso de Mello. Enterrou os dedos na peça íntima e tirou tão devagar que Mello tinha a impressão de ser uma eternidade. Ajoelhou-se diante de Mello e beijou-lhe a coxa, enquanto a mão subia e descia ao longo das pernas. Fez Mello sentar-se na cama enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios. Near interrompeu o beijo e ergueu a mão direita pousando as pontas dos dedos lentamente sobre as pálpebras de Mello, fazendo ele fechar os olhos.

Mello sorriu internamente. E ficaria de olhos fechados, se assim Near queria, apenas sentindo...

Near beijou as maçãs do rosto. Escorregou ambas as mãos com suavidade ao longo dos braços de Mello. Desceu mais, passando pela coxa, pelos joelhos, chegando ao pé. Near parou e observou o pé de Mello e apertou gentilmente os dedos magros. Voltou a subir e curvou-se sobre o corpo do loiro, beijando o baixo ventre.

-Hun... - Mello gemeu baixinho, já pressentindo o que aconteceria.

Lambeu a região ao redor do sexo, mirando fascinado o membro rijo. As unhas arranhavam o lado externo da coxa de Mello e a língua abrasadora de Near deixava um rastro incandescente por onde passava.

-Near... - pediu o chocólatra entre gemidos.

Near já tinha sido cruel demais fazendo Mello esperar tanto. Com isso, dirigiu-se com língua lúbrica ao membro teso. Repousando lentamente os lábios e os fechando em volta do membro, fazendo pressão com a língua, iniciou o movimento de sobe-e-desce, estimulando seu loiro.

-Hunnnn...

Mello atordou-se instantaneamente. Mesmo de olhos fechadas podia ter visão da cena. Os lábios róseos de Near em torno de si. O corpo magro ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Mello podia jurar que Near mantinha os olhos fechados. Ele tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e espiar. Mas não. Não podia fazer isso.

-Hummm... - Mello gemeu novamente. As investidas lentas de Near vão causando relaxamento ao longo do corpo de Mello. Lentamente. Indecentemente. Near sobe e desce sobre a jovialidade de seu corpo sadio.

-Hunn... - Mello apertou ainda mais os olhos.

Near mantinha as carícias ousadas, provocando em Mello diversas novas sensações. Sensações que a masturbação não foi capaz de mostrar-lhe.

-Hunmmm...Ne- - Mello jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo um leve formigamento nas pontas dos pés. Sentia sua força esvaindo-se lentamente. Seu corpo ia relaxando enquanto o formigamento avançava para a canela.

-Aaaaan... - O loiro agarra com forças os lençóis em baixo de si. Uma tremor espalha-se pelo seu corpo e sente contrações involuntárias em determinados pontos. O formigamento sobe aos seus joelhos e sente seu corpo deflagrar.

-Aaaaaaannh - Seus sentindos se perdem. Vê-se caindo num abismo de silêncios. O formigamento concentra-se em seu baixo ventre. Correntes elétricas cruzam seu corpo na velocidade da luz, causando espasmos e tremores ao corpo arrepiado.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... Ne- - Seu corpo já não lhe pertence. Sente-se desprender da matéira e flutuar de encontro a luxúria. Sente-se açoitado por deleites imensuráveis e se contorce automaticamente.

-Aaaaaaannnnn... - Seu sexo lateja violentamente. Palpita acelerado na boca delicada de Near. Ele está tremendo. Seu membro está tremendo. O oxigênio abandonou o seu corpo. Seu peito arfa. Um calor desprende de todo os seus poros. Ele é aquecido. Sente suas costas suando. O cérebro está nublado. Ele treme e se contorce novamente, jogando a cabeça pra trás, pros lados.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Ouve o eco do próprio gemido enquanto vai caindo no abismo de silêncio e gemidos e sussurros. Convulções sacodem-lhe o corpo. Ele sente-se arquear e bruscamente seus músculos se contraem. Ele treme arrebatado num frenesi intenso. Delirando em seu sonho erótico. Buscando o ar pela boca entreaberta. Tentando acalmar as batidas do coração. De olhos fechados. No abismo maravilhoso da satisfação de seu corpo jovem. Oásis. Sim, Mello caia e se aprofundava no verdadeiro oásis. Seu corpo relaxado e extasiado, sem forças pra respirar. Sem forças pra abrir os olhos. Sem forças pra voltar pra realidade.

-Aaannn... - mais sussurrou do que gemeu.

Lentamente, Mello foi voltando de seu enlevo. Sentia Near sugando os últimos resquícios de seu sêmen, ouvia-o gemendo baixinho. Largou os lençóis que ainda mantinha firmemente entre as mãos. Respirou com calma e abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com os olhos cintilantes de Near o fitando bem perto.

Near sorri ao ver os olhos azuis destacando-se na penumbra do ambiente e desce os lábios vagarosamente aos lábios de Mello, selando aquele momento perfeito com um beijo.

Beijaram-se, acariciaram-se, apertaram-se desesperados. Os minutos, ou as horas, ou as eras, passavam enquanto os dois meninos permaneciam num mundo a parte. Se ajeitaram da melhor maneira na cama e Near puxou o cobertor para cima de ambos. Um virado pro outro, dividindo o mesmo travesseiro, encarando-se.

Ficaram se encarando por minutos indefinidos. Um reparando na beleza original do outro. Os traços. Os pêlos. As manchas. Os poros. As curvas.

O chocólatra estava extasiada pela beleza deslumbrante de Near. Tanto era seu esplendor que Mello não se importava com seu corpo que clamava por ter Near por inteiro. Tudo o que Mello precisava era jamais deixar de mirar aquele par de olhos acinzentados que o fitavam como nunca ninguém jamais o fez.

O loiro tira uma mecha prata da frente dos olhos de Near. Que silêncio! Ambos submersos em pensamentos. Ambos examinando o que acabaram de fazer e o que ainda estava por vir. Tudo mudou tão depressa! De rivais à amantes. De inimigos à namorados.

"_Namorados..." _O loiro mantinha essa palavra dançando em sua mente.

_"Então quer dizer que agora Near é meu namorado? Sim... Ele é" ._ O chocólatra estava incrivelmente satisfeito pelo caminho que as coisas estavam indo. Enfim, sem mentiras. Sem renúncias. Sem fraquezas. Sim, porque não beijar Near, não amar Near era o maior ato de covardia que Mello cometeu durante esses anos que se passaram.

_"Éramos crianças. Está tudo perfeito... Ainda temos a vida pela frente..."._

Near puxa Mello para si.

-Ainda não acabou, Mello... - falou Near com uma voz tão doce e aveludada que a garganta de Mello deu um nó. Como era poderosa a força que o menino frágil, quase etéreo excercia sobre ele!!

Mello espalma as mãos na cama deitando-se levemente sobre o corpo de Near. A expressão de Mello é marcada pela curvatura dos lábios. Uma expressão rica de felicidade e contentamento, olhando com visível deleite o garoto logo abaixo de seu corpo. Sua face relaxada exibe uma fisionomia afável, risonha e incrivelmente bela.

Near é somente olhos.

Duas portas abertas ao interior de sua alma repleta de amor ao garoto loiro que pesa sob seu corpo. Ele contempla Mello com uma devoção intensa e verdadeira. No seu rosto está estampado todo o sentimento saturado que sente pelo loiro. Cada músculo de sua face denota a entrega total ao chocólatra. Near está completamente fascinado pela figura angelical de Mello. Os lábios entreabertos num sinal de êxtase pela situação mágica em que se encontram. Sôfrego perante o homem que ama. O seu enigma favorito. O dono de seu coração. Aquele que é digno de ser chamado seu amor. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Ele queria permanecer eternamente sustentando o peso de Mello sobre o seu corpo; sentindo os fios dourados roçando-lhe a face; contemplando os belíssimos olhos azuis de Mello. Tão lindos! Tão vivos!

-Mello... – ele queria pôr em palavras tudo o que sua alma sentia. Mas era completamente incapaz. As palavras são inúteis em se tratando de coisas do coração. Da alma.

E, o que sente, Near tem certeza que ultrapassa qualquer barreira. Céu, terra, inferno... Não haveria separação para eles. Nem mesmo a morte. Pois, o amor que pertencia a esses jovens há muito já ultrapassou a esfera natural.

Mais do que desejo carnal, mais do que amor romântico... O que sentiam estava seguramente guardado em suas almas.

E elas são eternas.

-Em que está pensando? – pergunta Mello com um olhar encantador ao observar que Near perdia-se em pensamentos.

-No quanto te amo. – foi a resposta de Near.

Mello sentiu um peso afundar em seu espírito. Seu coração falhou uma batida para logo em seguida acelerar alucinadamente.

Tirou a mão direita em que se apoiava, dividindo seu peso sobre o corpo de Near e seu braço esquerdo. Com a mão direita livre, acariciou o rosto de Near, olhando demoradamente, cada curva, cada poro, cada fio da sobrancelha rala, mexendo suavemente nas madeixas pratas.

-Eu queria dizer o quanto te amo Near... – Mello silenciou. Voltou a encarar os olhos cinzentos. – mas todas as palavras do mundo parecem-me insuficientes... – Mello silenciou mais uma vez. Encararam-se tão profundamente , que Near sentiu a alma de ambos se abraçando. Uma sensação de paz invadiu seu coração de menino. – terei que me limitar às velhas palavras. Tão bregas. Tão antigas. Tão fora de moda. – acariciou os cabelos de Near que estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. – Eu te amo.

Near sentiu seu coração estilhaçar-se em milhares de pedaços. Sentiu essas partículas abandonarem o seu corpo e migrarem lentamente ao interior de Mello.

-Eu te amo Mello... – falou com voz embargada, devido o turbilhão de emoções que recaia sobre ele.

Near engoliu em seco. Mello sorriu, inclinou a cabeça pro lado e desceu sem pressa aos lábios de Near, selando-os. Um beijo tão verdadeiro que chegava a causar angustia. Línguas e lábios. O gosto natural de Near. O gosto adocicado de Mello. O cheiro de ambos se misturando ao ar. Beijaram-se, morderam-se. Um apertava o outro da melhor maneira possível. Mello pressionava com o joelho e a coxa o sexo de Near a ponto de inspira-lo novamente. Movia-se como onda em cima do corpo do menor. Apalpando-lhe a carne macia. Massageando-o. Beijando-o. Lambendo-o.

Near enlaçou Mello com a perna esquerda, mantendo o corpo do loiro próximo ao seu. Temendo perde aquele contato provocador. O ar começou a faltar lentamente a medida que os beijos tornavam-se mais intensos e desejosos. Desesperados voltaram a se procurarem e a se consumirem. Ardendo nas chamas da lúxúria. Retomando os passos da dança sensual. Mello escorregou o braço direito pra dentro das cobertas, fez um caminho até o baixo ventre e voltou a tocar o sexo de Near, que 'acordava' depois do arroubo que tivera antes.

-humm... - gemeram juntos.

Mello desceu os dedos ainda mais procurando por um certo buraquinho escondido em Near. Fez movimentos circulares na entrada do orifício sem penetrá-lo.

-Já volto. - disse Mello sorrindo, escorregando pelo corpo de Near e se perdendo debaixo das cobertas, abrindo bem as pernas de Near, e se posicionado diante do lugar da penetração. Sentiu calor só de pensar e com isso jogou o cobertor pra longe, deixando ambos expostos novamente. Beijou lascivamente o lugar apertado.

-Humm... - Near remexeu-se um tanto desconfortável pelo contato inesperado. Apesar de já saber o que o aguardava, todas as sensações ainda eram um mistério. E, Mello estava ali para desvendar-lhe os segredos do prazer em seu corpo que ele próprio desconhecia.

Mello umedece os lábios com sua língua e beija novamente, lambendo a região.

-Hunn...- Near gemeu surpreso ao constatar o quanto aquela carícia inusitada lhe causava prazer.

Mello chupou o dedo indicador e muito pausadamente foi introduzindo. Sentiu o corpo de Near se fechar ainda mais. Pára o movimento e beija a região, a fim de causar prazer mesmo numa hora tão delicada como esta. O corpo do menor voltou a relaxar e Mello reiniciou a penetração.

-Aaa-- - Near sentiu dor. Uma dor fina, meio cortante. Mas incrivelmente suportável. Near podia até jurar que aquela dor era boa. Tirou o travesseiro de baixo de sua cabeça e arqueou o corpo, apoiando o quadril no travesseiro a fim de ajudar Mello.

O loiro fazia movimentos circulatórios dentro do corpo de Near. Sentia-o muito apertado. Mal acreditava que em breve ele estaria totalmente enterrado naquele corpo pequeno.

-Hunn... - Mello gemeu só de imaginar.

Com movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, Mello com calma introduz o segundo dedo. Repetindo toda a dança. Esperando Near se acostumar. Fazendo movimentos lentos. Distraindo-o com carícias em seu sexo. Tereceiro dedo. Tudo de novo.

-Hunnn... - Near gemeu de uma forma diferente fazendo Mello arquear uma sobrancelha. Repetiu o movimento com mais intensidade e esperou.

-Hunnnn...

Near gemeu novamente e com um quê a mais de erotismo.Mello voltou a escorregar pelo corpo de Near, lambendo o caminho do umbigo ao pescoço, tomando os lábios de Near num beijo cheio de malícia. Enquanto seus dedos ainda se mantinham no interior do garoto número 1.

Near agarra-se as costas de Mello arranhando com força a pele macia.

-Humm... - um gemido pôde-se ouvir, mas entre as bocas entrelaçadas, não se pôde verificar quem gemia.

Near estava ligeiramente atordoado. Sentia seu corpo novamente em chamas pelos simples movimentos que Mello fazia em seu interior. Como num tango.

-Hunnn... - Mello gemeu. Precisava sentir Near totalmente. Precisava tê-lo complemente. Precisava fazer com que se tornamssem um.

-Hunnn... - Near gemeu suavemente.

Mello retira os dedos do interior apertado e volta a beijar a região. Acariciando de todas as maneiras. Das mais ternas às mais libertinas possíveis.

-Aaannh... - Near volta a gemer. Quanto prazer sentia o nosso menininho!

Mello pos-se de joelhos na cama, posicionado entre as pernas de Near fita o rapaz e a sua bela nudez. Near percorre com os olhos a beleza máscula do corpo à sua frente. Mello estava absurdamente lindo. A face corada, os cabelos loiros muito lisos moldurando o rosto, o peito subindo e descendo devido a excitação, a cintura fina, o ventre alvo, o membro reto, aprumado, pronto...

-Mello... - chamou lânguido.

Mello voltou a se deitar sobre Near, arqueando o quadril do menino. Aproximou seu membro e iniciou a penetração.

-Aaa... - um murmúrio de dor foi dado por Near.

-Humm... - um gemido de prazer emitido pelos lábios do loiro.

Mello, agora mais do que nunca, precisa ter calma. Parou de penetrar, mirando a face de Near, esperando ele normalizar a respiração e se acostumar com o novo invasor de seu corpo frágil. Mello ergueu um pouco a perna esquerda de Near. Aos poucos, o menino de olhos cinzentos foi se acostumando e moveu o quadril em direção ao corpo de Mello, que imediatamente reiniciou a penetração. Devagar, Mello entrou por inteiro no corpo jovem. Esperou. Beijou Near. Deslizou a mão ao longo do seu corpo. Esperou um pouco mais e iniciou o movimento de vai-e-vem. Lentamente, pra não machucar. O corpo de Mello se contrai e relaxa em direção ao corpo de Near.

Os quadris de ambos se encontravam e se afastavam enquanto os olhos permaneciam fixos. O olhar de Mello, tão intenso e vívido, brilhando com um astro poderoso, mirando as orbes cinzentas de Near, atingindo a face do outro com sua respiração ofengante, cheia de prazer, regada de uma luxúria intensa. Os lábios vermelhos de Mello beijavam sua boca de forma pervertida. Os fios dourados de Mello roçavam seu rosto, Near podia sentir o cheiro suave que exalava do cabelo de Mello. O peito de ambos roçavam levemente nessas subidas e descidas.

-Hunn... - Near fechou os olhos ao sentir uma onda de prazer cruzar seu corpo.

-Olha pra mim, Near...

O garoto de cabelos pratas voltou a abrir as orbes cinzentas, vendo Mello franzir levemente o cenho e gemer.

-Aaaahh.. hunnn.

Os movimentos em cima de seu corpo tornam-se mais intensos. Mais profundos. Mais prazerosos.

-Aaaaahhh... - gemeram juntos.

Near arqueou a cabeça ainda fitando o garoto loiro, notando as várias sensações de prazer que passavam pelo seu rosto contorcido.

-Hunnnn... - Mello gemeu em boca quiuza. - Hunnn... Near...

Mello sentia seu corpo completamente apertado pelo corpo de Near. Tão apertado! Atraindo ondas de prazer ainda maiores do que conhecia. Roçava bem no fundo do corpo do menor, ouvindo-o gemer. Vendo-o jogar a cabeça pro lado e morder o lábio inferior. Mello estava completamente excitado pela momento único dos dois. Sem precedentes.

-Near... gostoso... - sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Near, mordendo o pescoço. Chupando. Lambendo. - Isso é um chupão, Near... - falou Mello lânguido enquando sugava uma região no pescoço alvo de Near.

-Não Mello, isso é tesão... - sussurrou Near de forma rouca e muito baixa.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh... - Mello gemeu ao ouvir a resposta lasciva de Near. E, imediatamente, aumentou a velocidade. Entrando e saindo do corpo do menor. Despindo sua virilidade no corpo pequeno de Near.

Mello sentia como se energia passasse por ele, arrepiando todo os seus pêlos loiros. Seu coração bombeou o sangue com mais velocidade, fazendo-os correr alucinadamente pelas suas veias. Sentiu um calor intenso tomando-o. Seu cérebro concentrou-se em mandar todas as inúmeras informações de prazer por todos os cantinhos do seu corpo jovem.

-Aaaaaa... - gemeu alto.

-Hunnnn... - Near cerrrou os olhos para logo em seguida abrí-los, revelando sua pupila totalmente dilata. Mal se podia distinguir a cor de sua íris, tamanha era sua excitação.

Mello aumentou as investidas, sentindo a razão querer abandonar-lhe novamente. Com isso, flexionou os olhos e puxou o corpo de Near, sem deixar de penetrá-lo, fazendo ele agora estar novamente sentado em seu colo.

Near imediatamente abraçou a cintura de Mello com as pernas. Jogou o pescoço pra trás ao ver o quanto esta nova posição lhe causava mais prazer, sentindo Mello adentrar ainda mais fundo em seu interior. Agarrou-se as costas de Mello e com impulso, subiu e desceu, rebolando levemente, no membro firme de Mello. Voltaram a se beijar e ambos gemeram dentro do beijo.

-Aaaaaannnnn...

As mãos do loiro mantinham-se na cintura de Near, ajudando-o a subir e descer sobre o seu corpo. Mello jogou a cabeça pra trás e outro gemido rasgou os seus lábios.

-Hhhhunnnn... Near...

Ele estava perto. Abriu os olhos pra conferir as expressões de Near. Sim, o garoto número 1 mantinha o rosto contorcido de prazer, enquanto investia no corpo do maior. Mas Mello queria que ele sentisse mais. Com isso voltou a tocar o membro de Near que roçava entre os dois e acariciou-o, suscitando o prazer.

-Aaaaaannnnn. - o gemido de Near foi imediato e Mello continuou com as investidas, dobrando o prazer do seu pequeno amante. O corpo de Near subia e descia. O quadril de Mello dançava em direção ao corpo de Near e se afastava, a mão do loiro, numa massagem erótica, percorria o membro alçado de Near.

-Hunnnn... hunnnn...

O ar voltou a abandoná-los. A razão voltou a se ausentar. As coisas ao redor dos dois desapareceram. Os sentindos de ambos se concentrou para serví-los com todo o prazer possível. Mello e Near, juntos, entraram lentamente na esfera a parte. Na esfera dos prazeres. Ambos, ligados pelos corpos. Fundidos em carne, gemeram ao se aproximarem do clímax.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhnn...

Os corpos agiam agora por instinto. Mello deixou sua cabeça pender, apoiando a testa no queixo de Near. Os corpos não paravam. As investidas não paravam. A mão de Mello não parava. Uma energia poderosa parecia envolver a ambos. Near viu que novamente se aproximava dele. Sim, já está bem próximo. Aquele prazer maravilhoso que o atingiu. Já estava extravasando.

-Aaaaaaah...

Mello voltou a cair no abismo de seu mais alto prazer. Caindo lentamente. Caindo, as vezes rapidamente. As vezes lentamente, caindo, levando Near consigo. Colados. Uma só carne.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn

Gemeram juntos. Sôfregos. Desesperados. Enlevados. Perdidos em seus universos de prazeres. Sobrevoando o lugar de seu clímax. Espasmos sacudiram a ambos. Near sentiu as contraçõs jogarem o seu corpo com força pra trás, foi incapaz de se controlar, mas sentiu Mello o amparando com seus braços fortes. Os músculos de ambos se contraiam e as pernas tremeram muito violentamente. Num ato involúntario os músculos se repuxavam, causando tremores diversos. Estremeceram por meros segundos, sentindo o cérebro em pane e o sangue correr nas veias. Os corpos ainda se moviam, diminuindo gradativamente a velocidade.

Mello sentiu novamente o sêmen de Near molhando seus dedos e parte de seu abdômen. Mirando a face de Near, Mello chupou os próprios dedos úmidos com seu néctar. Um a um, Mello foi limpando com língua todo os resquícios do fluído quente. Near fitava aquela cena completamente sem forças. Tentava acalmar seu coração e a respiração. Reparava a língua de Mello dançando sensualmente, engolindo todo o seu sêmen.

_"Que delícia..."_. Pensou com muito esforço.

Mello abraçou Near e recebeu o abraço de volta. Um abraço carinhoso. Quente. Confortável. Terno. Ficaram em silêncio, abraçados por minutos indefinidos. Acalmando as batidas do coração. Near apoiava o queixo no ombro de Mello, que fazia a mesma coisa. O coração de ambos batiam juntos. Como se fossem um só. Um abraço verdadeiro e forte, aonde nenhum mal do mundo é capaz de alcançar. Um abraço sincero. Puro.

-Mello... - Near sussurrou apertando o corpo de Mello.

-Near... Estou aqui...

Near sorriu de olhos fechados. Sim, ele estava ali. Finalmente.

Mello fez o corpo de Near se arquear e ele puxou uma camisa que estava jogada no chão. Com isso, lentamente, Mello retirou-se do corpo do menor, e com a camisa, limpou o seu sêmen que escorria, antes que pudesse chegar ao lençol. Limpou-o da melhor maneira possível. Ajeitou Near na cama e levantou-se para pegar o coberto que tinha jogado no chão. Voltou pra cama, tapou a ambos e ajeitou Near em seus braços. As mãos de ambos se entrelaçavam lentamente e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Mello acariciava os cabelos sedozos de Near vagarosamente. A expressão de felicidade e satisfação era facilmente distinguida no rosto de ambos. Os minutos continuaram passando. Sem pressa. Sem mais anseios. Sem medos. Sem reservas e fugas. Sem pesadelos na madrugada. Sem palavras duras e frias. Sem dor. Sem mentiras.

Mello devaneiava o quanto era maravilhoso estar com Near. Ele nunca mais iria se afastar daquele ser angelical que repousava em seus braços. Lembrou-se dos momentos horríveis que passou longe de Near. A ausência do garoto era-lhe pertubadora. Recordou-se de como sentira-se terrivelmente mal por não vê-lo durante aquelas últimas semanas. Lembrou-se da dor que o acometera ao ver que tinha se tornado o número 1 e que Near não estava ali. Ele nunca mais queria sentir o que sentiu.

-Near.

-Sim.

-Prometa-me uma coisa?

-Sim.

-Nunca deixe de ser o número 1.

Near ficou em silêncio ponderando aquelas palavras. Entendeu de imediato o que elas queriam dizer. Se Near fosse sempre o número 1, então eles não se afastariam nunca mais. Porque quando ele deixou de ser o número 1, foi o momento em que ambos se afastaram. Mas, se ele sempre fosse o número 1, não haveria riscos. Era isso que Mello queria dizer. Near sentou-se na cama pra encarar o loiro.

-Sim Mello... Eu prometo.

Ambos sorriram levemente e se beijaram. Near continuou mirando detalhadamente o rosto bonito do loiro.

-Mello... Prometa-me uma coisa também?

-Sim.

-Nunca deixe de chutar meus brinquedos.

Mello sorriu. O pensamento de Near era muito semelhante ao seu. Se ele nunca deixasse de chutar os brinquedos de Near, isso significaria, que eles sempre estariam juntos. Sempre.

-Sim. Eu prometo.

Near sorriu com os olhos mais brilhantes que podem haver nesse mundo. Voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos. Mello puxou o cobertor pra tapar o peito descoberto de Near, enlaçou os seus dedos nos de Near e fechou os olhos também.

-Boa noite... meu amor.

-Boa noite... amor.

O sono lentamente repousou-se sobre eles. Os corpos amoleceram ainda mais e entraram no silêncio de um sono tranquilo e feliz.

**...**

A LUZ DO SOL DOMINICAL INVADIA o quarto, entrando ousadamente pela janela aberta. Near abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar a claridade. Ao abrir completamente os olhos, deu de cara com o peito nu de Mello, que ainda dormia. Near sorriu mas levou um susto. Pelo brilho intenso do sol, já deviam passar das onze horas da manhã. Alguém poderia procurar por algum deles. Mello tinha que sair dali.

-Mello... Mello... Mello... Acorda. Ta na hora de você ir pro seu quarto. Mello! - Near falava baixinho para acordá-lo, sacudindo-o calmamente.

-Hun? - Mello resmungou abraçando Near com mais força. Near sorriu com o gesto.

-Mello! Já deve ser mais de onze horas da manhã. Nós dormimos demais. Alguém pode sentir a nossa falta. Vão vir nos procurar, com certeza. Você precisa voltar ao seu quarto.

-Near... - falou Mello sonolento. - Eles foram pra casa de praia, lembra-se? O casarão deve estar vazio.

A casa de praia! É mesmo! Near tinha se esquecido completamente! Nessa hora, eles já deveriam estar se divertindo no litoral. Com isso relaxou e abraçou Mello. Que bom, pelo menos nessa semana não teriam muito com o que se preocupar. Fechou os olhos.

-Near...- chamou.

-Hun?

-Seu guarda-roupa é grande?

-Que? - perguntou Near confuso.

-O seu guarda-roupa, é grande? - repetiu Mello com a voz cheia de sono. - É que vou me mudar pra cá.

Near deu uma gargalhada observando Mello sorrir levemente. Com isso deu um selinho em Mello.

Espreguiçou-se.

-Estou com fome, vamos descer pra comer alguma coisa. - falou Near.

-Acordou com fome, é? Sua noite deve ter sido bem produtiva. - falou Mello em tom de brincadeira.

Near riu e levantou-se. Botou sua roupa habitual. Mello virou-se de bruços e continuou com os olhos fechados. Near ficou observando, mal acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Mello, deitado em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente, com as costas nuas à mostra, o rosto relaxado, os cabelos loiros se espalhando no travesseiro branco.

_"Mello... Que lindo... Estou feliz..."_.

Near olhou o seu quarto. As roupas dele e de Mello estavam espalhadas pelo chão. A camiseta utilizada pra limpar o sêmen de Mello estava enrolada, jogada num canto.

_"Tenho que dar um jeito nisso... No banho... Sim... enquanto eu tomar banho, eu lavo._"

Near catou as roupas de Mello. Dobrou-as minuciosamente. Depois, catou a roupa que tinha ganhado de L. Procurou pelos botões e colocou-o num saquinho plástico. Aquela peça de roupa era importante por dois motivos: tinha sido um presente de L e tinha sido a roupa da primeira noite de ambos. A primeira roupa que Mello arrancou de seu corpo. Near juntou as duas roupas sociais que tinham ganhado de L, e as guardou em seu guarda-roupa. Depois, foi recolhendo suas outras roupas do dia-a-dia que ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Saiu do seu quarto e foi pro quarto de Mello. Foi pro guarda-roupa e pegou uma camiseta de algodão preta e uma calça também preta. Pegou roupa íntima e voltou ao próprio quarto, depositando a roupa na cama, pra Mello vestir assim que acordasse. O quarto estava menos bagunçado agora. Near pegou uma toalha de banho, recolheu a camisa suspeita no chão, deu um beijo no rosto de Mello e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

A água quente aqueceu seu corpo. Lavou-se por vários minutos. Um banho era sempre revitalizante. Levanta até defunto. Near secou-se e foi pra frente do espelho, passando a mão pra tirar o vapor que tinha o embaçado.

Uma mancha roxa no lado direito do seu pescoço destacou-se em sua pele alva. Near sorriu ao lembrar "_Isso é um chupão, Near..."_. Sim, era um belo chupão. Near teria que usar uma camisa de gola alta pra ocultar a marca de seu deleite. Saiu do banheiro e foi pro quarto, reparando o quanto o casarão ficava em silêncio com a ausência das crianças. Abriu a porta e encontrou o quarto vazio. Mello tinha saído. Near franziu o cenho e trocou de camisa. Ligou as telas do seu computador reparando que L lhe passara várias informações do caso Kira.

Near pegou uma mecha do cabelo e fez um cachinho.

-Kira, maldito verme...

A porta do quarto se abriu e Near olhou um tanto espantado.

-Bom dia meu amor. - disse Mello entrando com uma bandeija gigante. - Café da manhã. Você disse que estava com fome. - falou entrando e trancando a porta. _Com a chave._

Near sorriu e seus pensamentos sobre Kira, assassinatos, ataque cardíaco desapareceu. Levantou-se foi pra cama. Ambos se sentaram e tomaram o primeiro café da manhã juntos.

**...**

A SEMANA PASSOU DEPRESSA DEMAIS e ambos mal saíram daquele quarto. Só saíam para as refeições e pra verificar quem tinha permanecido no casarão. A miss Brown (que era umas das cozinheiras). O zelador. Alguns alunos mais velhos. E só. Cada um deles se perdia pelos corredores silenciosos da mansão. A miss Brown fazia as refeições, mas não as servia no salão principal. Cada aluno, quando tinha fome, ia na cozinha e comia por lá mesmo. Isso ajudava muito Mello e Near, que se viam livres para fazerem as refeições juntos. Mas essa folga estava acabando. Na manhã seguinte todos estariam de volta. E, os meninos teriam que tomar suas máscaras de disfarce. Ia ser divertido. Com certeza. Mas agora deveriam ser mais cautelosos.

Mello estava sentado na cama e Near permanecia sentado entre suas pernas, escorado no peito de Mello. Near tinha um laptop no colo e ambos liam juntos as informações que L lhes passavam. Os meninos tinham sincronizados os computadores a ponto que as informações que eram passadas para Mello, podiam ser vistas no computador de Near, e vice-e-versa. Discutiam algumas possibilidades. Pensavam juntos. Near puxou o cobertor pra cima das pernas e voltou a se encostar em Mello.

-Eu adoro ficar nessa posição. - falou Near. - Adoro ficar sentado na sua frente, entre suas pernas.

Mello abaixou-se e deu um beijo no pescoço de Near.

-Então ficaremos sempre nessa posição.

O silêncio voltou a envolve-los enquanto juntavam as informações quando, de repente, a porta do quarto de Near se abre violentamente.

_"ixi... Fudeu"_. Pensou Mello sentindo o coração disparar no peito.

_"..." _Near não pensou em nada. E nem conseguiu se mexer. A porta tinha sido aberta com tanta violência e rapidez, que ambos congelaram, incapazes de tomar qualquer atitude.

-Sabia que estavam aqui!! - a figura inconfundível de Matt apareceu à porta.

Mello e Near estavam pasmos. Imóveis.

-Matt, seu filha-da-puta, não faça mais isso! - vociferou Mello dando graças à Deus por ser Matt quem tinha aberto aquela porta. Como é que ele pôde se esquecer de passar a chave?

Mello e Near relaxaram. Respiraram aliviados.Continuaram na mesma posição que estavam.

Matt sorria ainda na soleira da porta. Entrou sem presa e fechou a porta.

-É só rodar a chave. - falou zombeteiro, vendo a cara de susto que ambos fizeram.

Encaminhou-se no quarto e sentou-se aos pés da cama, na frente de Mello e Near.

-Vejo que finalmente se entenderam. Estou muito feliz.

Near ficou meio constrangido, mas sentiu Mello lhe apertando levemente, como se estivesse dizendo que estava tudo bem.

-Então quer dizer que o pessoal já voltou? Que saco! Vocês não iam voltar somente amanhã? - perguntou Mello.

Matt franziu o cenho.

-Ahh... Não não, Mello, eu não estava na casa de praia... Eles vão voltar amanhã sim. Roger é um homem de palavra, você sabe.

-Matt... Então aonde você estava? - perguntou Mello arqueando uma sobrancelha e estreitanto os olhos. - Reparando bem, você não está com a pele de quem passou dias no litoral.

-Hun...Bem... Eu estava... No apartamente de Gevanni... - falou.

Mello arregalou os dois olhos e sorriu. Near franziu o cenho e virou-se para encarar Mello com uma cara de dúvida. Mello lembrou-se que Near não sabia de nada, e sem se importar com a presença de Matt, desceu o rosto e deu um selinho em Near.

-É que o Matt tem um caso com Gevanni... Aquele do FBI.

Near olhou pra Matt com um sorriso agradável no rosto.

-Agora é a minha vez de ficar feliz, Matt. Gevanni é um homem muito elegante e fino. Tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes.

Matt ficou um tanto constrangido, mas, de acordo como as coisas estavam indo, não tinha mais motivo pra isso. Eles eram pessoas confiáveis, amigos de verdade. Mello sempre foi a pessoa mais importante na vida do ruivo, e agora, Near também fazia parte disso, graças à Mello. Matt sabia no quanto Near era confiável. Não tinha com o que se preocupar. Estava entre amigos. Verdadeiros amigos. Pra vida toda. As coisas agora estavam claras. Límpidas. Sem nada oculto. Tanto da parte dele, quanto da parte dos meninos sentados à sua frente. Eles agora sabiam do seu envolvimento com Gevanni, não precisava mais se sentir contrangido e nem mesmo omitir a verdade. Além de quê, ele também sabia da relação Mello e Near, e acima de tudo, Mello tinha acabado de dar um selinho em Near bem na sua frente. Definitivamente, não tinha mais motivos para ser constranger.

-Então Matt, acho que você já pode começar a contar a história. - falou Mello.

Matt tirou os sapatos e se recostou da melhor maneira possível na parede do quarto colocando os pés na cama.

-Sim... Eu vou contar o que aconteceu...

**XXX**

Esse verso faz parte do poema Vulcões de Florbela Espanca.

Eeeeee!!

Primeiramente quero agradecer à todos que comentaram: Jana, Débby, Raayy, Yakimishi Sama, Yume, Ny, Salina Angel Kail, Julih, Sakura e William.. Obrigada mesmo! Comentários são estimulantes. A razão pra se escrever fics é saber que a história está coerente e que tem algum fã gostando. Arigatou!

Enfim, o título fez sentido. Até agora estava meio vago, né? Mas, finalmente, chegamos ao ponto cume da história. A rendição, o lemon.

Esse capítulo demorou muito, não é mesmo? É que meu computador deu pau e na mesma semana eu mudei de serviço. Correria de empresa nova. Semana louca. Mas eu não aguentava mais saber que a minha querida história, que estou adorando escrever, estava parada. Consegui arrumar o pc (graças a Kami-sama) e me dispus a terminar tudo hoje. São exatamanente 04:13 da madrugada. Daqui há umas quatro horas estarei publicando. Enfim, já tomei 37859502074 xícaras de café. Estou morrendo de sono e mal posso ver essa setinha piscando diante de mim.

Esse capítulo ficou grande também... Agradeço a paciência de vocês por lerem até aqui. Sei que capítulos compridos são cansativos e tals, por isso agradeço mais uma vez. Mas eu não podia dividir o lemon, né?

Como puderam perceber, a história não acaba aqui. Vou explicar a minha visão do envolvimento de Matt e Gevanni. E tem mais algumas coisas pela frente! Estou empolgada pra continuar a história e espero que não se cansem! sorriso sem graça

Bem, vou ficando por aqui porque a minha cama esta condidativa demais e eu já tomei muito do tempo de vocês...

Bjs e mais uma vez: ARIGATOU

curvo-me em humilde reverência

o/


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note não me pertence. Nem seus personagens.

Mina!

Obrigada por estarem aqui novamente!

Boa leitura!

_**Promessas**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

-SIM... EU VOU CONTAR O QUE ACONTECEU... - Matt tirou um cigarro do bolso. Acendeu calmamente, tragando e expelindo a fumaça sem pressa. Perdido nas próprias lembranças, fitando algum ponto qualquer do guarda-roupa de Near. - Tudo começou quando eu recebi uma ligação de L...

-Mochi-mochi... É L. - a voz de L sem os habituais disfarces cruzou meio mundo e chegou aos ouvidos do ruivo.

_"L?" _Matt pensou franzindo o cenho levemente. L estava ligando pro celular dele? Esse fato era inédito.

-L?! - o pensamento saiu da sua boca mais como uma exclamação do que uma pergunta.

-Matt-kun... Ohayoo...

-Kun? Ohayoo? L?! Pare de falar como se fosse japonês! - exclamou Matt.

-Gomene... É que tenho convivido muito com japoneses ultimamente, você sabe...

-Tudo bem... - respondeu Matt se perguntando do por quê que L lhe ligaria. Desde quando L tinha o número do seu celular?

-Matt-kun, preciso que você faça um favor pra mim.

Matt arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Claro. O que você precisa? - indagou excitado. _"Tomara que seja uma coisa emocionante... Tomara, tomara"._

-Preciso que você vá até os Estados Unidos retirar uns documentos no FBI.

Matt ficou em silêncio. Estava decepcionado. L o estava chamando pra ser officeboy de luxo? Que saco...

-Sim... - falou sem muito ânimo na voz.

L quase riu ao perceber desânimo na voz do rapaz. Então com voz baixa, em tom confidencial, falou:

-Matt-kun... O FBI não pode saber que você estará retirando tais documentos. Essa é uma missão importante.- L fez uma pausa proposital para que Matt entendesse a dimensão da coisa - Você sabe que o FBI retirou seus agentes depois da morte de todos os enviados ao Japão... Eu sei que você sabe porque o seu computador e o de Mello-kun são conectados. Então, nada do que eu pedir o diretor me fará... Encontre uma desculpa qualquer e entre no prédio. Os alunos do Lar Wammy's são muito bem vindos no FBI, não vai ser difícil você entrar. Infiltre-se e furte os arquivos.

-Ta... - Matt conseguiu murmurar. L estava lhe mandando cometer um furto na maior organização de inteligência do mundo? Isso só pode ser um sonho!

-Alguma pergunta? - a voz gentil de L lhe tirou do devaneio.

-Não...

-Sei que posso contar com você pra essa missão. Nem preciso dizer o quanto ela é difícil e importante... Estou lhe enviando tudo por email. Por favor, vá amanhã à noite. Ah! Essa é uma missão estritamente sigilosa. - L estava se divertindo muito pelo modo estupefato da voz de Matt.

-Ok...

Matt desligou o telefone completamente pasmo. Excitado. Emocionado.

_"Cara! Essa sim é uma missão interessante!" _

L já tinha arranjado diversas missões pras crianças do Lar. Mas em suma, eram mais desafios de lógica e raciocíno do que uma missão propriamente dita. Os alunos sempre tinham que encontrar algo. Claro que as missões não eram fáceis. Geralmente os desafios eram individuais. Todavia, eram pequenos testes. Nada realmente emocionante.

Sua vontade foi de gritar por Mello pra lhe contar tudo. Mas não podia. _"Estritamente sigilosa"._

Abriu sua caixa de mensagem e leu os arquivos que L solicitava. Os olhos do ruivo brilhavam. Imprimiu todos os dados, inclusive sua própria passagem de avião. Fez as malas e começou a contar os minutos pra embarcar.

O AR DA CAPITAL DA MAIOR potência do mundo excitou o garoto de cabelos rubros, que caminhava no meio da multidão. O cigarro brilhava nas pontas do dedos. Os arranha-céus. Os outdoors. As vitrinis. Os estadunidenses. A neve suja na beira da calçada. Um homem tocando violão. Sobretudos e gorros. E uma imensidão de coisas interessantes.

Matt hospedou-se num hotel barato. L tinha-lhe enviado dinheiro suficiente pra se hospedar num hotel de primeira. Mas, ele tinha outros planos pra'quele dinheiro.

Tomou um banho e imediatamente dirigiu-se ao prédio do FBI. Federal Bureau Investigation. Excitante! Atravessou o saguão apinhado de gente e dirigiu-se à uma jovem de cabelos castanhos sentada atrás de uma mesa de mármore.

-Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou a garota sem esconder a curiosidade por ver a figura de Matt. Não é todo dia que se vê um ruivo de luvas, camisa listrada e botas de couro, com a idade máxima de quatorze anos entrando no prédio do FBI com passos firmes e seguros.

-Boa tarde. Meu nome é Matt. Gostaria de falar com John Water.

John Water foi um aluno da Wammy's House e hoje era diretor-chefe do Departamento de Violação dos Direitos Humanos. Era o que Matt precisava. Ele só tinha que entrar... Pra sair... Ele se joga da janela se for preciso...

-Matt do quê? - perguntou a mulher já digitanto o número de um ramal.

-_Só_ Matt.

Ela deu uma olhada pra ele desconfiada, mas decidiu ficar quieta.

-Aguarde por favor, alguém virá buscá-lo pra mostrar-lhe o caminho. - disse ela lixando a unha.

Matt virou as costas e foi andando.

-Eu sei o caminho... - disse por cima do ombro antes que a mulher gritasse.

Matt já estivera inúmeras vezes no FBI. Era até engraçado. Enquanto as outras crianças faziam passeios semestrais para o zoológico e parque de diversões, as crianças do Lar Wammy's visitavam o FBI, a CIA, a sede da Interpol... Ele e Mello já correram inúmeras vezes por aqueles corredores. Matt não sabia do porque que davam tanta liberdade ao Lar Wammy's. Claro que tinha o L e tal, mas todas as crianças que pisavam o prédio do FBI, eram tratadas com todo o cuidado e zelo. Matt suspeitava que Watari deve ter colaborado imensamente com o FBI. O ruivo acreditava que tudo estava fundado e firmado na pessoa sólida de Watari. Watari com certeza foi e é um grande homem. Agora L. Posteriormente, eles...

Matt cruzava com pessoas de ternos e crachás, que tomavam café e discutiam algum assunto importante. Portas trancadas. Mesas cobertas de pastas. Computadores, aos montes, ligados. Matt continuou cruzando as salas e corredores sendo alvo de alguns olhares curiosos. Chegou diante da porta de John e a escancarou. O garoto magro de cabelos castanhos sorriu e gritou.

-Eu não estava acreditando que era você! - falou abrindo os braços e vindo até Matt. - Rapaz! Como você cresceu!

Matt sorriu e conversaram por algum tempo. Determinado momento Matt perguntou aonde era o banheiro. Obteve resposta e saiu a passos furtivos. Entrou na sala que L tinha lhe indicado. Arquivos confidenciais. Arquivos ultra-secretos. Entrou com imensa facilidade. Abriu algumas gavetas com o truque mais do que ultrapassado do clips e encontrou os arquivos que queria. Enrolou-os e os colocou dentro da luva de couro. Acessou o computador local, coletou mais alguns dados e apagou a existência deles. Como se jamais houvessem existidos.

Não houve tiros, sem correria, sem sangue , nem janelas de vidros quebradas. Ele tinha conseguido pegar os artigos e ainda estava limpo. Nem suava.

O ruivo estava terrivelmente decepcionado. Era tão fácil assim roubar o FBI? Deveriam ser mais cautelosos! Nunca ouviram falar de agente duplo? De traição? Claro que esse não era o caso de Matt. L não era um traidor ou algo do gênero. Mas a facilidade com que Matt conseguiu o que queria, deixou-o completamente frustrado.

A missão estava completa, mas não tinha aquele gostinho _missão completa._

Voltou com passos lentos à sala de John para se despedir, mas ele não estava. A secretária de John veio avisar Matt que ele tinha entrado numa reunião de emergência e não tinha hora pra acabar. Ela disse também que ele podia ficar à vontade caso quissesse esperá-lo.

A mulher saiu e Matt ficou parado alguns instantes no meio da sala de John decidindo-se se ficava ou se ia embora antes que a merda fedesse. Vai saber né? Ele não queria subestimar o FBI. Com isso virou-se pra sair, mas antes que sua mão pudesse alcançar a maçaneta da porta, ela se abriu num rompante.

Matt deu de cara com um jovem de terno impecável, rosto muito branco e cabelos tão negros que quase eram azuis. Os olhos de ambos se abriram com a surpresa do quase-choque.

-Me desculpe - falou o homem.

Matt ficou quieto. Se olharam por alguns segundos. Uma mão forte e invisível comprimiu o seu estômago. Passou pelo estranho a sua frente e estava mais do que decidido sair daquele prédio imediatamente.

-Você é do Lar Wammy's, não é? - a voz educada, mais firme e inquisidora chegou aos ouvidos de Matt.

-Sim. - disse.

Olhou nos olhos do outro. Era estanho olhar pra'quele cara... Sei lá... Algo nele... Sei lá... Matt não sabia nomear o que era estranho, apenas era...

_"Sei lá! Sei lá! Sei lá" _

-Bem, adeus. - falou Matt dando as costas e se encaminhando com passos rápidos para a saída.

-Espere! - chamou o outro.

Matt parou. Que merda! Queria ir embora. Sentiu-se irritado sem motivo.

Virou o rosto e levantou a sobrancelha. Matt não tinha o hábito arrogante, mas sentiu-se muito esnobe e arrogante naquele momento. Não fora a sua intenção. Sei lá... Tudo estava confuso...

O cérebro de Matt dava voltas. Ele precisava sair dali. _Agora._

Ficou esperando o outro falar, mas ele também ficou quieto. Matt engoliu em seco sentindo-se ridículo.

A única coisa que ele pensava : _"Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui... Mas alguma coisa está acontecendo..." _

-Meu nome é Gevanni. - disse por fim, estendendo a mão direita. - Estou ingressando no setor que cuida do Lar Wammy's. Por isso o reconheci. Nós temos fotos das crianças e você é uma pessoa com um rosto inesquecível. - disse de forma gentil.

Matt sentiu as maçãs do rosto pegarem fogo.

_"Tem uma foto minha? Rosto inesquecível? Que ótimo..."_ Pensava com deboche. Por que estava tão sarcástico consigo mesmo? Por que ele sentia um frio na espinha e um peso na barriga?

-Ah... - balbuciou. Não tinha muito o que falar mesmo...

-Você vai ficar nos Estados Unidos até quando?

-Até amanhã. - respondeu o ruivo

-Você está ocupado esta noite? Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Tomar um café? É que estou imensamente interessado em conhecer mais e mais a rotina do Lar... Sabe, conhecer _realmente_. E não através de números e tabelas e porcentagens... Os ex-alunos que hoje trabalham aqui nunca estão disponíveis... Eu os entendo... Depois de ingressar ao FBI, quase todos aqui perdem suas vidas... Digo, a maioria se dedica integralmente ao trabalho... Bem, de qualquer forma, se não for um incômodo, gostaria de conversar com alguém do Lar. Seria uma excelente maneira pra eu poder conhecê-los um pouco mais.

Matt engoliu em seco.

_"Comer alguma coisa juntos? Café? To fudido..."_

Ficou em silêncio. Olhou os olhos podendo ver que havia tons azulados reluzindo no veludo negro.

-Aah... - _"aceito ou não aceito?" _- ...

-Se você não puder, eu compreendo... - disse Gevanni com voz cortês.

-Não. Eu posso sim.

-Ok. Obrigado por ter aceito o meu convite. Em que hotel você está?

-No Saint German.

Gevanni franziu discretamente o cenho. Não era um lugar para os alunos refinados de Wammy's House.

-Ok. Às 20 horas está bom pra você?

-Sim. - respondeu Matt.

-Então até lá. - disse o outro saindo da sala elegantemente.

Matt deixou o prédio o mais rápido que pôde, saindo para o frescor de Washington e dirigiu-se ao Saint German. Passou as informações pra L e guardou a outra parte do material na maleta. Desceu as escadas de madeira velha do hotel disposto a caminhar pelo resto da tarde na capital norte-americana. Quando já estava na calçada o seu celular tocou.

-Matt-kun. Arigatou. Você foi extremamente profissional. Já recebi os arquivos eletrônicos. O resto está com você?

-Sim L. Está comigo. Lhe mando como combinamos.

-Ok. Vou aguardar. Arigatou Matt. Você já está mais do que pronto. - disse L com sua voz grave de sempre.

-L... Foi fácil... Estou até um pouco decepcionado.

L riu suavemente do outro lado da linha.

-Isso é só o começo, Matt-kun, só o começo...

...

ÀS 20 HORAS EM PONTO, a velha recepcionista do hotel ligou pro quarto de Matt avisando que "um homem ta te esperando". Hotel barato, quem se importa com os clientes?

Matt desceu os dois lances da escada de madeira escura ouvindo a tábua ranger sob seus pés. Saiu pra noite agradável de Washington. Gevanni mantinha as mãos nos bolsos. Encostado no capô do carros. As pernas cruzadas. A gravata impecável. O cabelo sedozo.

-Você é pontual. - falou Matt.

-Sim. - respondeu com uma voz educada. A voz que Matt não se cansaria de ouvir.

Entraram no carro.

-Posso ligar o som? - Matt perguntou.

-À vontade.

Matt ligou o rádio e foi passando algumas estações, até que reconheceu a voz de Kurt Coubain. Parou e se recostou no banco.

Os lábios de Gevanni se crisparam discretamente num tênue sorriso enquanto dirigia tranquilamente.

-Se importa se eu acender um cigarro?

-Fique à vontade, Matt. - respondeu calmo.

_Matt_.

Foi a primeira vez que Matt ouviu Gevanni pronunciar o seu nome. Um jeito tão aveludado que fez Matt virar o rosto pra encarar o homem que dirigia.

_Matt._

Ecoou em sua mente.

O ruivo engoliu em seco e desistiu do cigarro. O carro cruzava as ruas movimentadas da capital.

-Tem um restaurante francês ótimo. Gosta de comida francesa? - A voz de Gevanni cortou os pensamentos de Matt.

-Sim. - respondeu Matt - Mas podemos comer só uma pizza.

Gevanni olhou pra Matt por um breve segundo, como se estivesse se certificando de que não era uma piada.

-Faz tempo que eu não como pizza... - falou o jovem de cabelos negros.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Quer matar a saudade? - perguntou Matt num tom divertido.

Gevanni riu sonoramente.

-Sim... Seria bom. - respondeu com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. _"faz tempo que eu não ria também" _Pensou com certa melancolia.

Os queijos derretidos faziam pontes dos lábios à fatia. Os copos cheios com coca-cola gelada. A mesa com guardanapos espalhados. O lugar pequeno, com pessoas rindo, música alta. Namorandos se beijando. E, Matt e Gevanni conversaram por horas seguidas. Falaram muito do Lar Wammy's. Muito sobre muita coisa. Até que aos poucos o lugar começou a ficar silencioso e vazio. Já devia ser tarde. As horas passaram e eles não se deram conta.

Matt mantinha a perna direita em cima de sua cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho. Gevanni, mantinha-se ereto na poltrona de couro vermelho barato. Matt olhou no relógio. Duas horas da manhã.

-Gevanni, você trabalha amanhã?

-Sim. Por que? - indagou o outro.

-Porque já são duas horas da manhã e você tem que acordar cedo. Digo mais: pelo seu rosto bem tratado e a ausência de olheiras ,acredito que você seja uma pessoa que preza o sono. Vamos embora. Já está tarde. - Disse Matt se levantando e chamando o garçom pra jogar uma nota na bandeija.

-Não!! Por favor, eu pago. - falou Gevanni ao se levantar.

-Não. Pode deixar. - disse Matt.

-Não, mas eu faço questão. Você foi extremamente gentil ao ter aceito o meu convite. Deixe-me fazer isso. - falou com um tom de preocupação na voz.

-Gevanni! Está tudo bem. - disse Matt segurando levemente no braço do outro - Você quem fez um imenso favor ao me trazer pra comer essa pizza tão boa! Vou sentir falta desse lugar quando estiver na Inglaterra. - a voz gentil e ligeiramente doce de Matt saia baixa.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos. Profundamente.

-Vamos embora. - disse Matt tentando achar a linha de raciocínio que tinha sumido de seu cérebro.

MATT JOGOU-SE NA CAMA EMPOEIRADA do hotel fitando o teto.

_Gevanni..._

Tão diferente. Tão fino. Matt sorriu. Enquanto conversavam, descobriu que Gevanni tinha dezenove anos.

_"Cinco anos de diferança..."_ Matt pensou ao acender o cigarro.

Descobriu que estava no FBI há três anos. Que tinha ingressado à profissão de detetive após ver seus pais serem brutalmente mortos num assalto. Ele sobrevivera e decidira seguir um caminho que pudesse trazer mais alento e segurança aos cidadãos. Matt também ficou sabendo que Gevanni gosta de música clássica, vinho Merlot e comida francesa. Não fuma, se preocupa com sua saúde. Cuida da pele e da alimentação. E tem alergia a gatos.

_Gevanni..._

Matt decidira adiar seu regresso à Inglaterra. Acordou tarde, tomou um capuccino numa lanchonete qualquer. Por que ele tinha adiado a volta pra casa? Não interessa. Ele estava nos E.U.A., ia aproveitar um pouco mais. Gastar dinheiro. Comprou um casaco pra ele e barras de chocolates de diversos sabores pra Mello.

Caminhava distraído pela Pennsylvania Avenue. As mãos no bolsos. No fim da avenidade estava a Casa Branca. Imponente. Cheia de pecados. Cheia de homens sem escrupulos. Matt arqueou a sobrancelha com esse pensamento. Se fode, ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

Continuou o seu caminho observando a tarde agradável. Ah!... O prédio do FBI... Que coinscidência...

Mentira.

Matt estava ali de propósito.

_"Vou me despedir e me mandar pra Inglaterra..."_

Cruzou o saguão do prédio se sentindo o maior cara-de-pau. Rouba o lugar e retorna no dia seguinte como se não fosse nada.

-Gevanni. _- _falou por sobre o ombro para a recepcionista já se encaminhando para o elevador.

Quinto andar. Cruzou o tapete verde. Parou diante de uma porta e abriu devagar.

-Vim me despedir... - disse em voz baixa quando o o jovem atrás da mesa levantou o olhar e sorriu levemente ao ver a figura de Matt.

Conversaram pouco. Ambos sentiam-se estranhos. Matt saiu do prédio e foi pro aeroporto. Matt voltou à Inglaterra. E Gevanni ficou pra trás. No outro lado do Atlântico.

...

TRÊS MESES APÓS o encontro nos Estados Unidos, o celular de Matt toca.

-Alô. - falou sem muito interesse.

-Olá. Quanto tempo. Como é que você está, Matt?

_"Matt" _.

Ninguém no mundo chamava seu nome daquele jeito. Ninguém. Imediatamente reconheceu a voz aveludada.

-Quem é? - perguntou fingindo não saber quem se tratava.

-Oh, desculpe-me. Não me identifiquei. É Gevanni. Do FBI... Talvez você nem se lembre mais. Nós comemos uma pizza juntos. Em Washington...

Tolo. Era claro que Matt se lembrava. De tudo.

-Gevanni. Como você está? - perguntou controlando a excitação na sua voz.

-Estou bem. E você?

-Bem também... - respondeu Matt se perguntando do por quê que Gevanni ligara pra ele.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

-... Estou na Inglaterra. Então pensei em passar para vê-lo. Se você estiver disponível, talvez possa me mostrar sua pizzaria favorita. - a voz hesitante de Gevanni chegava aos ouvidos de Matt no mesmo tom educado que Matt se lembrava

-Não - falou Matt - vou levá-lo pra jantar no melhor restaurante francês de Londres! Em que hotel você está? Ok. Daqui meia hora estou aí. Exatamente às 22:00 horas.

Se Matt precissasse de uma desculpa esfarrapada para o que aconteceu naquela noite, poderia ter culpado o vinho. Ou a sobremessa afrodisíaca. Ou o cheiro de Gevanni. Ou a curvatura dos lábios finos. Ou os olhos profundos. Ou a pele bem tratada. Mas Matt não precisava de desculpas. Ele não. O ruivo cheio de atitude não tinha crises. Não hesitava. Sabia exatamente o que sentia e não tinha medo nenhum de fazer as coisas. Era o seu jeito. O seu jeito ruivo de viver.

Pegou as chaves de um carro qualquer do Lar Wammy's na sala de Roger. Ele sempre roubava as chaves quando precisava.

Parou o carro diante do Majestic Hotel. Saiu do carro e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Exatamente no horário combinado, Matt avistou a figura de Gevanni saindo da porta-giratória do hotel. Matt levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver que Gevanni estava diferente. Calça jeans. Uma camisa preta. Um tênis meio surrado.

-Pensei que fosse vê-lo de terno. - falou Matt.

-Dia de folga. - respondeu o outro rindo meio sem graça e parando diante de Matt. Olharam-se por alguns segundos.

-Salvo as roupas, você não mudou nada. - disse Matt.

-Digo o mesmo de você. - respondeu dando um sorriso fraco.

Conversaram durante algum tempo no restaurante fino. Beberam o vinho e como falou Gevanni, degustaram a comida. Saíram do restaurante e a noite e a neblina tradicional de Londres os envolveu. Rodaram alguns minutos de carro sem saber pra onde ir. Eles não sentiam vontade de se separarem. Mas já tinham ficado mais do que o tempo necessário no restaurante. Tomaram um garrafa em meia de um vinho de 1986 e a garrafa, com a outra metade, estava entre as pernas de Matt, que dirigia em silêncio.

-Se você fosse um turista, eu poderia lhe mostrar os pontos interessantes da cidade. Mas tenho certeza que você conhece Londres tão bem quanto os Estados Unidos. - falou Matt olhando com atenção à rua.

-Bem, então mostre-me o seu lugar favorito.

Matt pensou por alguns segundos e virou o carro bruscamente. O automóvel rodou por ruas desertas. Passou por bairros. Subia lentamente. Não conversavam. Cada um permanecia num silêncio confortante. Não era chato nem mesmo ficar em silêncio ao lado daquele cara.

Matt fez o carro subir como serpente uma colina. A neblina andensou e tudo pareceu mais escuro. Subia. Subia, até chegar ao topo. Muito alto.

-Daqui há um tempo essa neblina vai passar e você terá uma vista previlegiada. - falou Matt quebrando o silêncio e desligando o carro. Abriu a porta e ambos saíram. Sentaram no capô do carro. E Matt tomou um generoso gole do vinho. Estava frio.

-Tome mais vinho, Gevanni. Você melhor do que eu sabe que o vinho aquece. - falou Matt estendendo a garrafa.

-Não. Eu já tomei o suficiente hoje. E se continuar, posso me embriagar. Esse vinho tem alto teor alcóolico.

Matt vendo que Gevanni tremia levemente de frio, levantou-se e foi buscar alguma coisa no carro. Voltou com um casaco. Estendeu pra Gevanni.

-Obrigado. Mas e você?

-Eu vou ficar bem. Além do mais, ainda tem meia garrafa.

A neblina lentamente começou a se dissipar e o jovem de cabelos negros começou a ter noção de onde estava. O lugar era tão alto que toda Londres estava sob seu olhar. O London Eye erguia-se magistralmente ao longe. A cidade piscava em suas milhares de luzes pálidas.

-Incrível... - sussurrou.

-Sim... Eu adoro ficar aqui. Pensar. Ouvir música. Se refugiar da vida. Eu adoro lugares altos. - falou Matt olhando à cidade.

-Incrível... Esse lugar é encantador. Você tem bom gosto, Matt... - falou Gevanni se virando pra encar o ruivo ao seu lado.

_"Matt"_.

Olharam-se por algum tempo.

-Tenho bom gosto? - Matt riu. - Pode ser. Porque eu gosto de você. Gosto de seu jeito, Gevanni. - falou Matt sem maldade na voz.

Gevanni sentiu as maçãs do seu rosto queimarem. Não conseguiu parar de olhar os olhos cor de mel de Matt. Matt riu.

-Desculpe, não quis deixá-lo constrangido. - falou desviando os olhos e mirando a cidade.

Ele também não teve intenção de ter falado o que falou. Simplesmente saiu. Como algo que é incapaz de ser contido. O silêncio pesou entre ambos. Gevanni mirava a cidade e Matt pelo canto dos olhos, viu que ele tremia levemente, mas não era de frio.

-Me desculpe, sinceramente. Eu não tinha a intenção... Perdoe-me. Não quis causar qualquer tipo de aborrecimento. - desculpou-se Matt. Como é que ele fala uma coisa dessa? Sem saber se o outro... "_Droga! Mail, seu idiota! Idiota!" _

Gevanni continuava olhando algum ponto em particular da cidade.

- Venha, vamos embora. - falou Matt saltando do capô e jogando a garrafa na grama.

-Matt... - a voz de Gevanni tremeu levemente.

_"Matt"_.

Gevanni virou-se para encará-lo. Ambos congelaram.

-Eu não sabia que era recíproco... - falou o garoto de cabelos negros no seu último fio de voz.

Agora foi a vez de Matt de se surpreender. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Nunca distância de uns dois metros Gevanni olhava pra ele com as mãos no fundo do casaco.

Gevanni voltou a olhar a cidade. Dobrou as pernas apoiando no pára-choque do carro. Os olhos tinham um brilho intenso.

Matt ainda estava com a mão na porta do carro. Lentamente foi largando o metal cromado. Abaixou-se pegou a garrafa no chão. Subiu em cima do capô, e sentou-se atrás de Gevanni, abraçando o corpo do rapaz com as pernas. Aproximou o peito das costas do garoto. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços. Entrelacou os dedos de ambos. Matt repousou seu queixo no ombro esquerdo de Gevanni, sentindo o perfume sofisticado. Permaneceram abraçados desse modo em silêncio por longo tempo. Matt apertava e soltava os dedos de Gevanni entre os seus. Exalava em grandes aspirações o perfume do outro. Fechava os olhos saboreando o momento.

-Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui... - falou. _"Nem Mello"_.

-Sinto-me honrado ao ouvir isso.

Matt apertou os dedos pálidos de Gevanni sentindo a carne macia. Fez Gevanni se virar lentamente. O coração disparou. Matt sorriu e quebrou um pouco a cabeça pro lado e pausadamente fez seus lábios se encontrarem com os de Gevanni.

No alto de Londres, o primeiro beijo...

Ficaram a madrugada abraçados, beijando-se. Conversando. Se conhecendo...

Na manhã seguinte, Gevanni retornou aos Estados Unidos.

...

SEGUIRAM UMA ROTINA difícil. Os meses começaram a passar e eles se viam muito pouco. Gevanni envolvia-se em inúmeras investigações, ficando indisponível por semanas seguidas. Mas sempre que era possível, Gevanni pegava um avião e se encontrava com Matt.

Fazia três meses que se iniciaram um... Um "negócio". Um "rolo". Nesse meio tempo se viram muito pouco.

Matt podia contar, usando apenas uma mão, as vezes que se encontrara com o rapaz. Eles ainda não tinham se tornados íntimos. Até aquela tarde.

Matt estava esperando Gevanni no aeroporto num sábado. Acendeu um cigarro. Estava ansioso. Fazia um mês que não o via. O sol ameno da tarde aquecia sua pele. Observava os passageiros com suas malas pesadas. Alguns chegavam, outros partiam. Alguns choravam, alguns riam. E Matt estava ansioso. Muito ansioso.

Fitava a saída do aeroporto. Outro cigarro. E depois outro. Perdia-se em pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou o rosto e viu Gevanni ao seu lado.

-Eu não vi você sair... - disse Matt - Como que eu não vi você sai?

-É que meu vôo chegou mais cedo... - falou Gevanni sorrindo.

-Seu vôo chegou mais cedo? - Matt estava incrédulo - Por que você não me ligou para eu vir buscá-lo?

-Eu cheguei hoje de manhã... - a voz do jovem saia baixa e suave como sempre.

-De manhã? - indagou Matt espantado.

-Sim...

-... Por que você não me ligou?... Pensei que você... _"estivesse sentido a minha falta..."_ Completou mentalmente. Sentiu-se chateado de repente.

Gevanni deu um leve sorriso e deu a volta no carro.

-Matt, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. - falou Gevanni entrando no carro.

_"Matt"_

O ruivo entrou sentido-se estranho. Quer dizer que eles passam um mês sem ver e o outro chega pela manhã e nem procura por ele? Gevanni deveria ter outros motivos pra vir pra Inglaterra. Matt tinha ficado em segundo plano.

_"Pareço o Mello lamentando ser o segundo..."_

Matt ligou o carro sem interesse. Sua vontade era de voltar ao orfanato e de dormir. Nunca pensara sentir-se mal por ser deixado de lado. Sentia-se terrivelmente irritado.

_"Eu me importo com ele... Mas ele não está nem aí... Idiota"._

-O que você quer me mostrar? - a voz de Matt saia desanimada e seca.

Gevanni tirou um papel do bolso e entregou à Matt.

-É neste endereço.

Matt puxou o papel da mão do outro e leu. Ligou o carro e dirigiu em silêncio. Não fora bem esse encontro que tinha planejado. Pretendia abraçar, conversar, fugir com ele pela noite, prensá-lo numa parede, mas tudo o que Matt sentia naquele momento era que o descasso de Gevanni tinha tirado toda a sua vontade. Ele queria ir embora.

Com a cara fechada dirigiu. Acendeu um cigarro atrás do outro enquanto cruzava Londres, se dirigindo à uma áera nobre da cidade. Sentia-se irritado. A sobrancelha franzida.

O carro foi se aproximando do endereço indicado.

-Pode estacionar aqui. - falou Gevanni.

Matt o fez. Saíram do carro. Um prédio de apenas seis andares, muito luxuoso se erguia diante de Matt. Gevanni subiu correndo os degraus da entrada do edifício.

-Você não vem? - perguntou vendo que Matt permanecia no mesmo lugar.

Matt subiu lentamente os degraus escuros. Ele não conseguia entender o porque da excitação de Gevanni. Ele estava visivelmente empolgado com alguma coisa.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Entraram. Se fecharam. Quarto andar. Um corredor bem iluminado pelo sol do fim de tarde. Uma porta branca. Número 4001. Gevanni tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu passagem pra Matt entrar. O ruivo entrou desconfiado. O apartamente cheirava a coisa nova. Viu algumas caixas num canto. Viu utenzilios de casa ainda embalados. Vidros, quadros, material de decoração.

-Seja bem vindo...

Matt confuso virou o rosto pra Gevanni.

-Eu tentei arrumar da melhor maneira possível... Eu queria que tivesse tudo arrumado antes de trazê-lo aqui... Mas não tive mais tempo... E, não estava aguentando saber que você estava aqui pertinho... - falou Gevanni apertando os próprios dedos.

Matt continuou olhando pra ele pra tentar assimilar a situação.

-Comprei esse apartamento. Toda a negociação foi nos Estados Unidos. É uma imobiliária muito boa e de confiança. - ergueu os olhos pra observar as paredes. - Eles fizeram exatamente como eu pedi. Encontraram esse apartamento e quando me enviaram as fotos... É perfeito. Aconchegante, pequeno, elegante. Pra mim e pra você.

Matt ficou em silêncio profundo. Era quase um transe. Gevanni tinha comprado um apartamento em Londres?

_"Por minha causa?"_

Engoliu em seco sentindo-se tolo. Meio idiota.

-Então, o que achou? - perguntou o jovem olhando pra Matt com grande expectativa no olhar.

-Gevanni...

Matt conseguiu encontrar forças e caminhou pela cozinha que se estendia em sala de estar. Passou a mão pela bancada de mármore. Pelo sofá de veludo branco. Reparou o piso de madeira brilhosa. Caminhou-se para uma porta grande, entrando num quarto aconchegante, cortinhas de vual brancas, uma cama clássica de ferro, uma poltrona bege, a sacada com um sofazinho confortável. Todo o apartamente era meio bege, com detalhes em madeira escura.

_"Comprou um apartamento em Londres?..."_

Matt continuou seu safari pelo apartamento novo, observando que algumas coisas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão para serem postas nos devidos lugares. Tudo limpo. Cheirando a coisa nova. Coisas nunca usadas.

Gevanni na sala imóvel esperava ansioso. Matt nunca fora um cara de ficar quieto. Por que aquele silêncio?

_"Será se ele não gostou? Será se eu me precipitei?"_. Pensava o agente aflito.

Matt voltou pra sala. As mãos nos bolsos. O olhar brilhando intensamente.

-Gevanni... Nem sei o que dizer...

-Você gostou, Matt?

_"Matt"_

Matt sorriu ao ver a aflição do outro. Venceu a distância entre eles, parando muito perto do outro. Engoliu em seco.

-Eu... adorei... - falou rouco.

Gevanni o enlaçou pela cintura, encostando o rosto no peito de Matt.

-Que bom... Fico aliviado. Fiz isso por você..

Matt arqueou o rosto de Gevanni e desceu seus lábios sobre os deles. Apertou-o. Beijou-o. Era correspondido na mesma intensidade.

-Senti a sua falta. - sussurrou entre beijos.

As roupas começaram a cair pelo chão, fazendo um caminho da sala ao quarto. Matt sentiu sua pele encostando no cetim fino da cama nova. Sentia o corpo de Gevanni. Sentia os beijou enlouquecidos. Instigou o corpo do homem em seus braços. Proporcionou-lhe carícias diversas. Recebia inúmeras carinhos e afagos. Afundava as mãos nos cabelos negros. Sentia suas mechas rubras serem puxadas. Sentia seu corpo pulsar. Sentia o corpo de Gevanni pulsar.

-Gê.. - sussurrou rouco.

Mais beijos e amassos e os minutos pareciam não passar. O mundo deixou de existir. Matt agarrava-se a Gevanni desesperado.

Ele era um presente, mais do que especial, que a vida tinha lhe dado.

...

-DESDE LÁ, NOS ENCONTRAMOS regularmente. Ele pediu tranfêrencia pra trabalhar no escritório do FBI na Interpol, que tem sede na França. - falou o ruivo. - A França é aqui pertinho e isso nos ajuda muito. Como já está escalado para a equipe do sucessor de L, Gevanni retornará aos Estados Unidos no momento oportuno. Por hora nos vemos praticamente toda semana.

-Nossa! Que história... Por que escondeu isso tanto tempo de mim Matt? - perguntou Mello.

-Bem... Sei lá. - falou Matt acendendo mais um cigarro.

-Quanto tempo faz isso? - perguntou Near que estava particulamente interessado na história.

-Nove meses. - ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos - Bem, como puderam perceber, essa semana foi o momento que passamos mais tempo juntos. Seis dias! Parece até um milagre! - falou Matt se levantando. - Agora vou deixar vocês sozinhos... - deu um sorriso malicioso e saiu do quarto.

...

O TEMPO PASSAVA NO SEU passo de sempre. Durante o dia eu me cercava por meus brinquedos, investigava Kira, ia pra sala de aula. Era o número 1. Mas durante as noites, Mello se esgueirava pelas sombras do casarão e ia pro meu quarto. Muitas vezes eu ia pro quarto dele. Eu me sentia bem quando levantava da minha cama e com passos silenciosos me encaminhava para o quarto dele. Era uma delícia. De dia, as brigas que nos excitavam. A noite, nos corrompiámos no pecado.

Numa dessas tardes, estava eu numa sala montando um quebra-cabeça qualquer. Mello estava jogando futebol na rua com as outras crianças. Eu podia ouvir a voz dele dando ordens. Eu podia ouvir a voz de alguma criança reclamando do jeito nada gentil dele.

Até que Roger nos chamou.

Eu e Mello estávamos parados diante da mesa de Roger. O diretor tinha uma expressão séria e carregada.

_"Será se ele descobriu que eu e Mello somos íntimos?"_. Era uma hipótese que eu não podia descartar.

-O que foi, Roger? - Mello perguntou.

O velho continuou em siêncio. As mãos cruzadas diante do rosto. Com a voz grave e baixa falou:

-L morreu...

**XxXxX**

Cá estou eu novamente. Agradeço todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa fic. À todas que comentaram. É bom saber que vocês gostaram. Isso me deixa muito feliz - escritora infantil que pula de felicidade quando recebe uma review-

O que acharam de Matt e Gevanni? Espero que tenha ficado verossímel o encontro dos dois. E, isso não ficou especificado na fic, mas o Matt é o seme! Eu estou sem imaginação pra escrever o lemon deles. Talvez mais na frente. Por hora, deixo na imaginação de vocês.

Bem, esse capítulo ficou pequeno, assim fica melhor pra ler, né?

Então, mereço review? - autora chata que chora por uma review-

Diga que sim! - autora insistente-

Obrigada pelo tempo disponibilizado.

-faço uma mesura e sorrio levemente-


	6. Chapter 6

Death Note e seus personagens não me pertence.

Fic sem fins lucrativos.

Esse capítulo inevitavelmente é um pouco mais dramático. Ora! Estamos falando da morte do L (que eu amo). Estamos falando da fuga de Mello (que eu amo). Então é inevitável o drama. Espero que entendam, porque pra mim é muito difícil escrever sobre a morte de L, mas acho que me controlei um pouco.

Minnasan!

Obrigada por estarem aqui novamente.

Boa leitura.

_**PROMESSAS **_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

-O QUE FOI, ROGER? - Mello perguntou.

-L morreu...

Um silêncio sufocante tomou conta do lugar imediatamente. Near sentiu uma tontura cegando-o. Manteve-se firme. Ele não podia fraquejar.

Mello entrou em choque. Quase riu. Só podia ser uma piada. Isso não podia ser real.

_"L...morreu?"_

-Morreu?! M...Mas como?! - Mello vociferou espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa de Roger. Sua face se transfigurou.

Near voltou a montar seu quebra-cabeça. Precisava manter o equilíbrio dentro de si. Não podia entrar em pânico como Mello. Mas, estava infinitamente chocado. Sintia uma dor profunda em seu ser.

_"L...L..."_

-Ele foi morto por Kira...? Foi isso?! - Mello continuava incrédulo.

-Provavelmente... - murmurou Roger.

-Está me dizendo que ele prometeu mandar Kira pra forca e... E acabou sendo morto por Kira?!

-Mello..

-Quem não ganha um jogo... Ou monta um quebra-cabeça... Não passa de um perdedor. - Near falou. Ele não queria falar isso. L jamais seria um perdedor. Mas Near sabia que isso traria Mello de volta. De volta do seu transe com a notícia fatídica.

Silêncio.

-E qual de nós L escolheu? Eu ou o Near? - perguntou Mello, incapaz de conter a ansiedade.

-Ele ainda não tinha decidido... E agora que está morto, não poderá mais escolher...

_"...L..." _Near chamava mentalmente.

-Mello... Near... O que acham de vocês dois unirem forças...? - perguntou o velho hesitante.

-Sim, é uma boa idéia. - respondeu Near calmamente. _"L...L... Você não podia morrer... Como é que você foi nos deixar? L..." _Quem via a figura etérea de Near não podia imaginar o quanto sua mente processava os dados. L morrera. Ponto. Não ouviria mais a sua voz. Não sentira mais seu cheiro. Era o fim. Cruel. Brutal. _"L...L..." _

-Impossível Roger...Você sabe que eu e o Near não nos damos bem... Sempre competíamos um com o outro. Sempre...

_"Impossível? Que? Isso é passado Mello. Somos um agora. O que é que você está dizendo? Impossível? Mello! Não torne as coisas piores! Vamos trabalhar juntos e pegar Kira! Mello! Mello!"_ Near ficou chocado com as palavras proferidas por Mello.

-Tudo bem, Roger... Near será o sucessor de L. Ele não é como eu. Sei que conseguirá agir de maneira fria e imparcial... Como se estivesse resolvendo um quebra-cabeça. - o loiro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Eu tô caindo fora... Inclusive deste orfanato.

-Mello! -gritou Roger.

Near se viu caindo num abismo de silêncio profundo. Parecia que um paredão de vidro tinha se estilhaçado dentro dele.

_" O que você está falando agora Mello?"_

-De qualquer forma, Roger, estou perto de completar quinze anos. Vou viver do meu jeito.

Mello fechou a porta da sala de Roger. Fechou os olhos lentamente. Levou a mão à boca. Sentiu-se nauseado. Arrastou-se até seu quarto. Fechou a porta. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Sentiu-se envelhecer dez anos.

NEAR LENTAMENTE LEVANTOU-SE do chão da sala de Roger.

-Se encontrar-se com Matt, diga-lhe para vir à minha sala. - falou Roger antes de Near sair pro corredor.

A figura de Matt trazendo um garotinho pela mão se aproximou dele sem pressa.

-Ei Near, deixe eu te apresentar o mais novo morador da Wammy's Ho-- - Matt não concluiu a frase ao ver o rosto de Near. - Near... O que houve? Você está pálido! Mais do que o normal.

Near olhou pra Matt mudo. Não conseguia falar.

-O que foi? - perguntou Matt se aproximando.

Near apoiou-se na parede do corredor.

Matt virou-se para o garotinho que estava ao seu lado e disse pra ele ir brincar. O menino obedeceu e correu pra jardim.

-Near... ?

-Roger... Roger quer falar contigo.

Matt estava assustado. Near estava mal com alguma coisa. E agora Roger queria falar com ele. Aonde estaria Mello?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Mello? - perguntou aflito.

Near balançou a cabeça levemente.

-L...L...

E virou as costas, arrastando-se pelo corredor.

MATT, AFLITO, ENTROU NA SALA de Roger pra receber a trágica notícia.

-Roger... Quer falar comigo? - perguntou trêmulo.

O homem mantinha o rosto baixo. Os olhos fechados. Teria mais uma vez que dominar sua dor para dar a notícia à mais um aluno. Suas forças chegaram no fim. Ele estava no limite.

-Matt...L morreu.

-Quê?

-E Watari também...

-Ahn?...

Matt ficou parado diante de Roger. Que notícia era essa que o o homem estava lhe dando... Impossível... L... Watari... Mortos. Matt buscou forças, mas não encontrou. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Levantou os olhos e encarou o velho à sua frente. Uma dor sufocante consumia-o. Ficou em silêncio tentando assimilar as palavras amargas que o velho diretor lhe dizia.

-Roger...

-Matt, você sabia que Watari era meu irmão? - perguntou o diretor.

_"Watari...? Seu irmão?..."_

A mente de Matt dava voltas. Sentiu vontade de ser abraçado por Gevanni. Precisava dele.

-Seu irmão? - perguntou tonto.

-Ah... - murmurou o diretor fracamente.

-Eu sinto muito, Roger...

-Eu estou te falando porque eu sei que você tinha um apreço enorme pelo meu irmão... Queria que você soubesse que ele o amava muito. Assim como amava L. - Roger deu um sorriso triste. - Ele sempre me perguntava sobre você... Todas as crianças são especiais e muito amadas, mas por algum motivo ele tinha um sentimento enorme por você.

Matt sentiu um nó do tamanho de uma bola de tênis na garganta. Tremia. Engoliu em seco. Ouvir Roger falando aquelas coisas não ajudava muito. Só piorava a situação. L morto. Watari morto. Que dia terrível. Virou as costas pra sair.

-Matt... - chamou Roger. - Pegue Kira. Faça-o pagar por nos ter tirado L e Watari.

Matt arregalou os olhos. Roger sorriu novamente. Ainda triste. Ainda arrasado.

-Eu sei que vocês três vão pegá-lo. Eu confio em vocês. E Watari e L também.

Matt respirou fundo.

-Ok... Eu juro que os vingarei. - disse Matt fechando as mãos com força e saindo em disparada. _" É uma promessa..."_

NEAR ENCAMINHOU-SE tonto para seu quarto. Abriu a porta. Mello não estava ali. Saiu do quarto e foi pro de Mello. A porta estava trancada.

-Mello...- chamou baixinho, engolindo o choro. Silêncio. - Mello... Mello... - sentiu o choro subir por sua garganta, mas ele resistia. - Mello... Mello... - segurou-se na porta. Sentia-se fraco. - Mello... Mello... - a voz começou a falhar. Mas Mello não respondeu. Continuou em silêncio. Near escorregou-se na porta, sentando no chão do corredor. Afundou o rosto abatido nos braços. Ficou ali por intermináveis minutos. Os piores de sua vida. Sim. O pior dia da sua vida estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Sufocava o choro. O coração partido.

_"L... L... Lawliet! Você não podia ter nos deixado..." _Como sentia-se terrível e impotente! _"A pessoa que mais admirava na vida...A pessoa que Mello admirava... Estava morta... Brutalmente assassinada por um aspirante à Deus... Um verme qualquer, criminoso."_

Near permaneceu aos pés da porta do quarto de Mello por um tempo indeterminado. Segurando-se. Tentando manter a mente fria e vazia. Mello precisaria dele são. Não podia se entregar à dor. Ele teria que ser o pilar de Mello. Por dentro, rasgava-se em lamentos. Mas por fora deveria ser a pedra de sempre, pra ser capaz de dar um pouco de consolo à pessoa que mais ama na vida.

Depois de longo tempo, Near ouviu barulho dentro do quarto e lentamente a porta foi aberta. O rosto tão lindo de Mello tinha uma expressão carregada. Velha. Pesada. A sobrancelha estava franzida. O olhar, sempre tão vivo e brilhante, estava vazio e opaco.

Ambos se abraçaram.

-Desculpe Near... Eu precisava ficar sozinho. - disse afagando o cabelos de Near. - Desculpe por tê-lo deixado aflito.

-Não se desculpe, Mello. L... L está...

Mello apertou Near ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

-Mas nós iremos pegar o Kira. Vingaremos L. Vingaremos todos que esse verme matou. - sussurrou Mello afetado. A voz baixa, saía em fracos murmúrios.

-Então por que você falou que ia deixar o orfanato? Pensei que você fosse me deixar...

Mello ficou imóvel. Near levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

-Desculpe Near...

O garoto de cabelos brancos afastou-se de Mello e só então viu uma pequena mochila na cama. Suas íris se comprimiram. Por que Mello estava piorando tanto as coisas?

-Além da morte de L... Você vai... ? - Near não sabia que as coisas podiam ficar piores, mas a cada minuto, o mundo parecia desabar. Deixando-o ainda mais desorientado. Perdido. Sério Near viu que precisava de todas as suas forças e ser o Near que todos conheciam. Empertigou-se e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo.

-Entendi. - a voz saia fria. - Então realmente você estará me abandonando...

-Near...

Virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Mello fechou os olhos com força. Será se Near não entendia? L estava morto! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não deixaria Kira impune à esse assassinato. Mello sentia as lágrimas escapando por seus olhos fechados. Ele não se importava. Sempre foi o impulsivo, sempre foi guiado por suas emoções. Sempre fora incapaz de se controlar. E, não seria hoje que se controlaria. Não seria hoje... O dia da morte de L. Apertava as mãos entrelaçadas com força. A morte de L era algo imperdoável. Faria Kira pagar por isso. E depois viveria com Near. Mas, agora, eles não podiam ficar juntos. Near teria que entender...

-L... - um murmurio chegou aos ouvidos de Mello. - ...Watari...

Mello abriu os olhos e a figura de Matt veio-lhe aos olhos. O ruivo, sempre tão cheio de energia, tinha um semblante abatido. Os olhos estavam caídos. Baixos. Opacos.

-L... - repetiu.

Ficaram se olhando.

-Você disse Watari?

-Sim...

Mello fechou os olhos. _"Watari também...?"_

Matt encontrou Mello exatamente como supunha: rasgando-se em lamentos. Ele não podia mostrar-se fraco. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Acendeu um cigarro. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio o ruivo perguntou:

-Vejo que tem uma mochila pronta. Já sabe pra onde ir? - perguntou dando uma tragada e controlando-se com todas as forças pra não cair no choro como Mello.

-Não...

O olhar de ambos se encontraram e Mello pulou pros braços de Matt. Ficou por alguns segundos abraçado ao ruivo. Matt fez Mello deitar em seu colo e acariciava seu cabelo loiro. A fumaça dançava no espaço vazio. O silêncio entre eles tinha um quê de conforto. Mello endureceu o coração e deu um fim àquelas lágrimas. Apenas permaneceu deitado no colo de Matt, sentindo, por incrível que pareça, paz.

-Matt... depois que eu pegar Kira, vamos morar juntos. Eu e o Near. Mas ele ainda não sabe disso. - o loiro sorriu tristemente. Abriu os olhos por alguns segundos e encarou os olhos cor de mel de Matt - Eu quero que você more conosco. - ficou sério, a expressão pesada. Engoliu em seco. - Essa é nossa despedida, Matt... Vou me despedir de Near e vou embora sem olhar pra trás. Viva até lá, por favor... - sua voz sumiu e milagrosamente, dormiu.

Matt ficou olhando fixamente para aquele rosto conhecido por longo tempo. Pelo o que conhecia Mello, ele sumiria da vista por um bom tempo. Caçaria Kira com todas as suas forças. E se mataria na busca se fosse preciso. O ruivo fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Que expressão triste e carregada estava estampada na face de seu querido Mello. Olhou a mochila que o loiro tinha preparado. Desvincilhou-se de Mello devagar e abriu a mochila. Riu. Só tinha chocolate dentro.

-Mello, Mello... Mesmo no fim, eu tenho que cuidar de você...

Saiu do quarto de Mello e foi ao seu.

MELLO E NEAR MANTINHAM-SE IMÓVEIS no meio do corredor escuro do Lar Wammy's. Pelo janelão no fim do corredor podiam ver que a chuva açoitava impiedosamente a cidade. O barulho do turbilhão de gotas era o único som. Todo o casarão estava em silêncio e pesado luto. Os alunos se reuniram na capela para rezar e chorar a perda de seus entes queridos. Mello permanecia encostado na parede. As mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. O olhar baixo.

Near permanecia ereto,observando-o com grande apreensão. As mãos repousavam dignamente ao longo do corpo magro e pequeno. O olhar triste e sério vagava na dor.

Concentrou forças e sussurrou:

-Não entendo por que não podemos nos unir e lutarmos juntos. Você só está complicando mais as coisas...

-Near... Você é o sucessor de L. Eu não vou ficar sob suas ordens. - respondeu Mello um tanto seco. Near espantou-se com aquela resposta.

-Mello! Você sabe que isso é irrelevante! - o silêncio reinou entre eles. _"Então é por isso...? Não volte a ser o velho Mello, por favor..."_. - Além do mais, você está quebrando a sua promessa!

-Para que você possa cumprir a sua...

Os olhos de Near se aguçaram.

Novamente o silêncio os envolveu.

-Você é o número 1 Near. Estou feliz por você o ser. - falou Mello suavemente. A voz baixa, de quem sofre.

Mello aproximou-se de Near e o abraçou forte. Um sentimento sufocante se espalhava por seu corpo.

-Near... - o Mello apaixonado estava ali. Near o abraçou com força. Mello continuava sendo o mesmo, afinal. - Isso não é um adeus, Near... - enfatizou cada sílaba para que se fizesse claro.

-Mello...

-Breve nos encontraremos...

-Mello... - Near agarrava com força o corpo de Mello.

Ambos silenciaram, agarradas um ao outro. Os olhos fechados.

-Near, você esperará por mim?

Near afastou o corpo pra olhar o loiro nos olhos.

-Sempre...

Mello apertou o abraço. Beijou a testa do garoto de cabelos brancos e se abaixou pra pegar a mochila que estava caída aos seus pés. Lentamente foi largando a mão de Near e virou as costas. Começou a descer as escadas que levavam à saída. Parou num degrau e virou-se um pouco o rosto para encarar Near.

-A propósito, a música favorita de L é High Hopes, do Pink Floyd... - Mello virou as costas e continuou descendo lentamente.

Os olhos de Near se arregalaram. Então ele sabia... Mello... Estava à sua frente, afinal. O coração de Near batia absurdamente acelerado dentro do peito.

_"Mello...Mello... Mello..." _Near tentava chamá-lo. Mas a voz não saiu. Incrivelmente uma paz invadiu seu coração. Sentiu-se tranqüilo. Algo inexplicável.

-Near... - Mello tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso.

-Mello... - Near enrolou o cabelo prateado.

-Quem chegará a Kira primeiro? - loiro mordeu o chocolate.

-Uma disputa... - um sorriso triste decorou o rosto de Near. Ainda assim, era um sorriso. A repetição do que fizeram a vida inteira.

-Nosso objetivo é o mesmo. Eu o esperarei.

-Sim. - respondeu Near.

Ele também estaria esperando por Near, afinal.

Mello voltou a descer as escadas, perdendo-se na escuridão do andar abaixo. Near ficou parado diante da janela, observando a saída, esperando vê-lo partir. Mello cruzou com passos rápidos o pátio do Lar Wammy's sentindo a chuva torrencial inundar seu corpo, deixando-o quase que instantaneamente molhado. Abriu o portão alto de ferro. Ele deu uma rápida olhada pra trás. Avistando a figura de Near se destacar na escuridão do casarão. Engoliu seco. Continuou o seu caminho e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

NEAR LEVANTOU A MÃO e tocou o vidro da janela.

_"Mello...L..."_

Ficou parado imóvel por um tempo que ninguém sabe quanto. Até que sentiu passos atrás de si. Virou-se. Era Matt.

-Matt... Você precisa ir com ele!!... Vá com ele, Matt. - falou Near tentando manter a voz fria, mas falhando.

-Near... Não posso. Infelizmente. Esse caminho é só dele.

-Não! Vá com ele.

-Near... - chamou Matt baixinho.

Near virou-se para a janela. Empertigou-se. Levou uma mão ao cabelo prata. Fez um cachinho lentamente.

Matt ficou observando a figura controlada de Near.

-Não se controle tanto, Near.

Near ficou em silêncio. Matt continuou.

-Amanhã não teremos mais tempo pra chorar as nossas perdas. Não guarde tanto sentimento pesado contigo.

-Matt, se você continuar com esse assunto desagradável, terei que ignorá-lo. Pois eu, definitivamente não vou chorar, se é o que você quer.

Matt observou o corpo frágil de Near e viu que ele tremia. Aproximou-se e o abraçou.

-Pois deveria. - disse o ruivo baixinho, deslizando a mão pelo cabelo branco de Near.

Near sentiu o aconchego do abraço de Matt e viu o quanto estava tremendo. Sentiu que todas as suas reservas tinham se esgotado. A dor e o choro subiram por sua garganta. Agarrou-se na camisa listrada de Matt, e deixou que as lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos. E chorou. Como nunca tinha feito em sua vida. Chorou a morte de L. A fuga de Mello. A solidão evidente que o esperava. Chorou. O Near seco, indiferente, impassível, chorou. Molhando a camisa listrada de um amigo. Agarrando o tecido entre seus dedos pálidos. Chorou. O que nunca fez na vida. Chorou. Aquele choro amargo, ele chorou. Sendo amparado por uma pessoa que ignorou a vida inteira.

Depois de algum tempo perguntou com a voz pastosa:

-Ele vai morrer, não vai?...

Matt sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Engoliu em seco. Procurou a voz mais segura e confortante que tinha e respondeu:

-Então temos que pegar Kira antes disso...

Near continuou agarrado a Matt.

-Venha, vou levá-lo ao quarto. - disse Matt conduzindo Near lentamente pelos corredores desertos do Wammy's House.

-Sinto-me enjoado. - disse Near.

-Quer vomitar? - perguntou Matt.

-Não.

_"Mello e Near são mais parecidos do que imaginam."_ Pensou Matt enquanto sustentava o peso do corpo de Near. O garoto de cabelos brancos levou a mão a boca, seu corpo tremeu numa pequena ânsia.

-Venha...- disse Matt arrastando Near para o banheiro mais próximo. Near perdeu as forças e vomitou. Matt o amparou. Ajudou-o.

-Sinto-me um inútil. Desculpe Matt... - Near ofegava um pouco. - Não queria ter me tornado um passional. Sinto muito mesmo...

-Você não precisa se desculpar, Near...

Matt abaixou a tampa do vaso e pôs Near sentado. Passou uma toalha úmida no rosto suado e pálido do garoto.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Sim...

Matt voltou a ajudar Near e o guiou até o quarto, deitou-o na cama. Tapou-o com um lençol. Levantou-se.

-Acredito que queira ficar sozinho. - disse Matt encaminhando-se para a porta - Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

-Não Matt! Fique comigo. Não me deixe.

Matt ficou assustado. Não esperava uma reação dessas de Near. Matt sempre foi o amparo de Mello. Sempre foi o braço direito. Sempre foi a gota de realidade às insanidades e dores do loiro. Não imaginava que a mesma coisa aconteceria com Near. Além de Mello, agora Matt também teria que cuidar de Near. Que fato novo. Inusitado. Logo o Near, que sempre fora tão independente. Tão auto-suficiente. E ali estava ele, frágil, pedindo pra ele ficar um pouco mais. Sentindo dor. O Near humano. O Near real. O Near que Mello trouxe à vida.

Matt retornou o caminho e deitou-se ao lado de Near.

-Obrigado. - disse Near numa oitava abaixo.

Matt o abraçou.

-Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem, Near... Mello sabe se cuidar. Melhor do que eu e você juntos.

Matt ficou olhando o rosto angustiado de Near. Lágrimas esporádicas escorriam pelo canto dos olhos fechados. Near se encolhia, tremia, aproximava o corpo ao de Matt. Respirava pesadamente. Matt sentia dor no seu coração. Lembrou-se de Watari. O velho. Como gostava daquele velho de cabelos e bigodes brancos. Desde que Matt era pequeno, Watari já tinha aquela aparência de velho. Sempre de cabelos brancos. Sempre com aquele bigode branco. Com aquela cara sempre pronta pra abrir um sorriso. Matt lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes que estivera diante da presença de Watari. De como o homem conseguia transmitir conforto e segurança em momentos silenciosos. Matt lembrou-se de um momento em especial em que ele, sem querer, chamou Watari de pai. O velho deu um sorriso escancarado e os olhos marejaram. Matt ficou sem graça na mesma hora e pediu desculpas mas, Watari pediu pra ele chamá-lo daquela forma sempre que quisesse. A felicidade não podia ser maior no interior daquele menino ruivo magricela nos seus 6, 7 anos. Abraçou o homem e chamou repetidas vezes "pai, pai, pai".

Matt suspirou. Abriu os olhos. E lá estava Near. Lá estavam ele chorando suas perdas. Ali eles não eram os sucessores de L. Ali, eles não eram os meninos superdotados. Ali eles não eram os futuros chefes das principais agências de inteligência do mundo. Ali, eles eram apenas adolescente que tiveram perdas irreparáveis. Era como tivessem perdido o pai, o irmão mais velho. Matt engoliu em seco. Sim. Esse era o papel de Watari e L. Pai e irmão mais velho. Aquele tipo de pessoa que podiam contar. Que podiam ligar a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. E, agora, jaziam mortos... Aqueles que mais lutaram pela justiça, mortos.

Matt lembrou-se das palavras de Roger. "Sei que vocês três vão pegá-lo". Sentiu o peso da responsabilidade. Mas não tinha que se preocupar com isso esta noite. Hoje só teriam que deixar fluir as dores que emanavam de suas almas.

MELLO OLHOU A RUA deserta assim que cruzou os portões do Lar. A chuva caía sobre seu corpo mas ele não se importava. Os pés hesitaram um segundo. Começou a caminhar. Que caminho seguir? Qual seria o seu caminho? Desceu a rua e virou a esquina. O frio agredia seu corpo. Caminhou sem saber pra onde ir. Apenas deixou ser guiado por seus passos errantes.

As janelas das casas do bairro estavam fechadas. A maioria das casas mantinham as luzes apagadas. Por hora, um carro passava em alta velocidade na rua principal. Ele caminhava. As mãos afundadas no bolso do casaco. Estava frio. Mais um passo. Uma dor. Mais um passo. A mesma dor. Outro passo. A dor lacerante, pulsando dentro dele. Mais um passo... E mais um...

Deixou pra trás o bairro tranqüilo do orfanato, entrando numa área movimentada da cidade. As pessoas passavam por ele, mas Mello não as via. Apenas continuava seu caminho, a cabeça erguida, o cabelo loiro colado no rosto devido a água constante, desprezando as pessoas que cruzavam com ele na noite chuvosa. Guarda-chuvas passavam por ele fazendo acentuar o barulho da chuva. Continuou andando. Afastando-se lentamente do Lar. Caminhando.

Seu pé esquerdo mergulhou numa poça de água na calçada. Irrelevante. Fechava os olhos. Controlava suas emoções. As gotas ligeiramente salgadas escorriam por seu rosto, misturando-se com as lágrimas discretas que tentava conter.

_"L..."_

A escuridão de seus sentimentos sufocava sua alma. Vulnerável. Sofrendo pesarosamente a morte de L. Mello continuou caminhando, cruzou bairros, passou por pessoas que caminhavam apressadas encolhidas nos seus casacos caros. Caminhava, caminhava, caminhava... Cruzou ruas e becos e esquinas.

Sua mente trabalhava numa velocidade impressionante. Tantas coisas aconteceram nas últimas horas! E quanta coisa ruim! Sentia-se zonzo pela forma agressiva como as coisas acontecem. Estava tudo tão bem, de repente, o mundo gira, e tudo muda. Estava tudo em paz e de repente... A vida da uma rasteira. Tira-nos o chão. Acaba com o nosso mundo.

_"L..."_

L era um mundo caro e estimado de Mello. L... Perfeito em todos os seus designos e agora, morto, numa cova qualquer... Mello fechou os olhos. Como? Como?

_"L..." _

Mello culpava-se. De uma maneira ou de outra, ele se culpava. Deveria já está pronto. Deveria ter abandonado o orfanato e ido ao encontro de L. Ajudá-lo. Protegê-lo.

_"L...L..." _

Protegê-lo de Kira. Morrer em seu lugar.

_"L... me perdoe..." _

Mello, do nada, flexionou os joelhos, pegou impulso e começou a correr. Corria na maior velocidade que seu corpo era capaz. Corria, alucinadamente, entre pessoas, entre carros, entre as ruas molhadas. Corria. Como se aquela corrida, como se aquele cansaço, como se aquele esforço, fosse capaz de atenuar o turbilhão de sentimentos que reviravam em seus interior. Desceu uma avenida. Atravessou a rua sem olhar pros lados. Correu. Sentia seu batimento cardíaco aumentar. Tinha a impressão de que infartaria a qualquer momento. Mais um pouco. Franzia o cenho. O rosto contraído pelo esforço. Pela dor.

_"L! L! L! L!" _

O ar gelado entrava em seu pulmão como facas, mas ele pouco ligava. Queria continuar correndo. Virou uma esquina e o farol alto de um carro agrediu seus olhos. Correu. Sentindo o ar faltando. Tentando extravasar seus sentimentos. Correu. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Correu. Mais um pouco. Mais um pouco. Correu...

Parou exausto. Pos as mãos nos joelhos, descansando o peso do corpo. Os olhos fechados. O oxigênio em pequenos fragmentos doloridos em seu peito. Devagar. Normalizou a respiração. Abriu lentamente os olhos, mirando a grama molhada. Estava numa praça qualquer. Ergueu os olhos.

_"L..."_

Vozes inundaram sua mente. Frases e afirmações dançaram, com voz realista e dura, em sua cabeça.

MORTO

ENTERRADO NUMA COVA RASA

**ANôNIMO**

-PARE!

sIM, Agora não há NADA MAis QuE você possA fazER.

-paree!

De QUE adIaNTOu toDAs aQUElas HoRaS de estUDO?

DE QUE ADIANTOU?

-pareee!!

"L"

mOrto. Simples assim. Foi-se.

_ViROu pÓ._

-PARE

SEU ROSTO SENDO DISFIGURADO

_PeRDeU-se._

AbaNdoNOU sEu CORpo

-pare...

"L"

E VOCÊ NÃO FOI CAPAZ DE PROTEGÊ-LO

Não dIZIa que O _AmaVA_?

-PARee

Inútil...incaPAZ DE pROTEger queM dIZ amAR...

-PARE!!

O _próximo_ SErá O nEar?

Silêncio.

As vozes silenciaram dentro dele. Parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara. Mello levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, contorcendo a face levemente. A chuva continuava a castigá-lo. Impiedosamente. Ficou em silêncio. O eco de seu último pensamento,agourento, repetindo em sua mente. Deixou-se cair por alguns segundos num banco da praça.

-Perdão L... Não fui capaz de protegê-lo...

O corpo de Mello era açoitado devido a baixa temperatura em que se encontrava. Ergueu-se lentamente do banco. Precisava encontrar um lugar pra ficar. Sim. A luta pela sobrevivência começou. E ele ia lutar até o fim.

-E eu não vou deixar nada acontecer ao Near... Nem que eu tenha que entregar a minha vida... - falou entre os dentes que tilintavam de frio.

Caminhou em busca de "algum lugar" pra ficar. Já estava mais calmo. Conseguia raciocinar com mais nitidez. A partida do lar, a chuva e o frio que machucavam seu corpo, a corrida exaustiva, e as lágrimas que derramara, abrandaram a dor de seu coração. Sentia-se aliviado.

As horas continuaram passando e ele perdia-se pelas ruas desertas de Londres, absorto em pensamentos. Mentalizando planos. Preparando-se para capturar Kira. Ele não tinha um apoio. Teria que conseguir. E alcançaria Kira com as próprias mãos. Kira maldito! Pagaria caro por ter feito o que fez. Mello escreveria o nome de Kira no maldito caderno e esperaria para vê-lo agonizando diante de seus olhos.

Mello estava exausto. Tanto fisico como emocionalmente. Sentia-se farto da imensidão de sentimentos devastadores que arrancaram-no do eixo, que o lançaram à mais profunda escuridão.

Sem mais forças Mello estava no seu limite. Tinha que sentar. Precisava repousar um segundo. Procurou o melhor lugar e viu que já estava no centro de Londres. Desceu as escadas que levavam ao metrô. O lugar estava deserto. Completamente abandonado, fazendo ecooar o som de seus passos pelo espaço vazio. Mello tremia de frio. Sentou-se num banco qualquer. Procurou com os olhos o relógio eletrônico do lugar. Duas horas da manhã. Estava andando há horas. Frio. Estava só. Fechou os olhos com força. Sentiu vontade de fumar. Idiota! Ele que sempre foi avesso ao cigarro... Abriu a mochila pra pegar seu verdadeiro vício. Espantou-se com o que viu. A mochila estava socada de coisas que ele não tinha colocado. Bem que teve a impressão te ter achado mais pesada do que tinha se lembrado. Encontrou um bilhete.

Pegou o papel dobrado. Abriu-o. Leu:

_O que você pretendia com aquela bagagem, loirão?_

_Nem só de chocolate vive o homem! Mesmo nos momentos cruciais_

_eu tenho que cuidar de ti, né? Preocupa-me o fato de que estarei longe por tempo _

_indeterminado. Seja como for...Este casaco eu comprei ano_

_passado quando estive nos E.U.A., mas nunca cheguei usar. Acredito_

_que você fará melhor proveito dele do que eu. _

_Amigo, cuide-se. E mantenha-se vivo._

_Seu ruivo maldito,_

_Matt _

Mello fechou o bilhete entre os dedos.

_"Matt...Obrigado por tudo". _

Ficou de olhos fechados por alguns segundos, já sentindo falta do ruivo. Sorriu levemente. Matt não perdia o humor nem em momentos como este. Sabia que por dentro estava em pedaços, mas sempre mantinha-se firme. Mello abriu os olhos. Tirou o casaco da mochila. Um casaco vermelho, com uma gola volumosa, com uma espécie de penujem branca na borda da gola e do capuz. Mello gostou do casaco. Era seu estilo.

-Matt, você ficaria horrível usando-o. - sorriu um pouco.

Tirou o casaco que estava vestindo, que estava completamente encharcado, e colocou o que Matt dera. Sentiu seu corpo se aquecer novamente. Continuou verificando os restantes dos itens na mochila: encontrou luvas, um cachecol, uma passagem para New York e um maço de notas. Mello pegou devagar o dinheiro. Quantia suficiente para ele se manter por alguns meses.

_"Matt... Obrigado..." _

Mello fechou os olhos com força. Não sabia o que doía mais. Se era deixar ou ser deixado pra trás.

_"Matt... Near... " _

As pessoas que ele mais se importava na vida. Teria que sacrificar seu relacionamento com Near e Matt para poder vingar a morte de L. Era inevitável. Era difícil. Era doído. Mas era necessário. Seu pensamento vagava, saudoso.

_"Near..."_

A rivalidade que virou amor. Os inimigos que se renderam, sôfregos, em meio a batalha.

_"Near..." _

Seu indiferente Near. Seu insensível Near. Seu frio Near. Seu estúpido Near. Seu desprezível Near. Seu pequeno Near. _Seu_ Near... Simplesmente isso. Deixar Near para trás era mais difícil do que ele demonstrava. Mais difícil do que ele podia admitir. Era uma dor sufocante. Lacerante.

_"Near..."_

As coisas chegaram ao extremo. Mello sacrificaria tudo o que tinha pra fazer justiça à morte de L. Usaria todo e qualquer meio que desse acesso. Infelizmente, Near fazia parte desse sacrifício.

_"Near...Near... Near... Near..."_

Uma frase de uma música que Mello não sabia aonde tinha ouvido (provavelmente no quarto de Matt) veio-lhe à mente. A voz do cantor. O violão. E a frase que na época não tinha dado muito importância.

**Will you wait for me forever?**

Mello fechou os olhos.

"Sempre" a voz baixa de Near chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

Sufocado pelos últimos acontecimentos, Mello inclinou-se sobre o banco frio. E assim Mello dormiu. Numa estação de metrô no centro de Londres. Jogado num banco qualquer. Sendo metade do homem que um dia fora...

A LUZ PÁLIDA DO dia cinzento adentrava o quarto. As pálpebras de Near mexeram levemente.

-Que bom que você conseguiu dormir um pouco, Near. - disse Matt.

-Já você ficou acordado a noite toda. E que noite longa...

-Ah... Mas isso pra mim não é novidade... Eu varo noites fazendo coisas inúteis.

Silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Matt... Desculpe. Eu sei o quanto você amava L e Watari e o Mello. Mas mesmo assim eu fui insensível e egoísta... Nem olhei pra sua dor. Desculpe por não tê-lo... - disse Near tímido.

-Near... - Matt sorriu. - Ta tudo bem. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Matt.

-Hun?

-Aonde será que ele está? - perguntou baixinho.

_"Não me pergunte isso! Não me pergunte isso Near!!"_

-Não pense nisso... Se não você vai enlouquecer. - disse Matt gentilmente.

Near encolheu-se um pouco mais nos braços de Matt.

-Se conseguir, durma mais um pouco. Esse dia vai ser longo...

-Ahh... É o dia que eu não quero viver... - sussurrou Near.

O BARULHO ENSURDECEDOR DO METRÔ acordou o garoto loiro de súbito, que praticamente caiu do banco em que dormira. Mello sentou-se rapidamente reparando que alguns trabalhadores já tomavam o caminho pra seus respectivos serviços. Levou a mão a testa. Estava com uma terrível enchaqueca. Levantou-se. Comprou um café. Foi à bilheteria. Comprou uma passagem e entrou no metrô. Estava indo pro aeroporto.

MATT LEVANTARA DEVAGAR para não acordar Near que voltara a dormir. Foi ao seu quarto pegou seus pertences. Separou algumas coisas que precisavam ser aniquiladas para não deixar rastro. Fez uma pequena mochila. Foi ao antigo quarto de Mello e a cama vazia e ainda feita fez doer o peito do ruivo. Mas ele passou por cima daquela dor. Tirou os pertences de Mello e os colocou numa caixa. Encontrou uma foto bonita do loiro, tirada no outono passado. Pôs a foto no bolso.

Voltou ao quarto de Near com uma mochila e duas caixas de papelão.

-Vou pedir pro Roger guardar isso pra gente. Quando tudo estiver acabado, tenho certeza que Mello gostará de rever seus pertences. - colocou as caixas no chão. - Separe tudo que precisa ser destruído e os coloque nessa caixa. Pediremos à Roger pra cuidar disso pra gente também.

Near estava parado no meio do quarto. Os olhos tristes, baixos. Matt aproximou-se dele, colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros do garoto.

-Este é o dia de mostrarmos a nossa força. O tempo de entristecer já passou. Hoje nós não somos os meninos bonzinhos que choramos. Hoje, somos os agentes calculistas que vingaremos as mortes dos nossos companheiros. De acordo?

-Sim. - respondeu Near quase rindo. Matt estava tratando ele como se fosse criança. E, era exatamente assim que Near se sentia diante do ruivo. Ele nunca tivera contato com Matt ( com ninguém, na verdade) e surpreendera-se com a personalidade do garoto. Agora sabia o por que que Mello não o largava: Matt era abundante em tudo. Conseguia captar os sentimentos das pessoas que estavam ao seu lado com uma facilidade impressionante. Matt era uma pessoa muito especial.

-Óó... - disse Matt estende a mão. - Mello deixou uma foto pra trás. Fique com ela.

Near pegou a foto nas mãos delicadamente. Segurou firme, como se assim fosse capaz de guardar Mello mais perto, mais próximo.

Matt mexia nas coisas de um lado pro outro. Jogando algumas coisas na caixa pra guardar e outras num saco de lixo pra serem destruídas.

-Já apaguei todos os dados da investigação dos nossos computadores. Agora só temos que arrumar suas coisas. Vou acompanhá-lo até o FBI. - disse o ruivo desconectando uns cabos do computador de Near. - Comprei as passagens para hoje, às 19 horas.

-E depois você vai pra onde, Matt? - perguntou Near jogando um robô gigante dentro da mochila que Matt trouxera.

O ruivo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_"Pra onde que eu vou?..."_

-Não sei ainda Near... Ainda não sei...

NO PORTÃO DE EMBARQUE NO aeroporto internacional de Londres, um rapaz loiro mantinha um rosto sério e sombrio. Os cotovelos enterrados nas coxas. A mochila jogada no chão. As mãos entrelaçadas.

_"Manter a mente vazia... Isso... Focalize-se! Concentre-se! Encontre Kira!"_

Os olhos se estreitaram com o pensamento. Era isso ou a morte. No olhar azul um brilho intenso de força e uma gota de insanidade reluziram.

Mello estava mais determinado do que nunca.

-VOCÊS SÓ PODEM ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA! - Roger estava alarmado. Levantara-se de sua cadeira mantendo ambas as mãos apoiadas na mesa, como se precisasse de equilíbrio - Eu não posso perder vocês! Meu Deus! L, Watari... Mello se foi, o meu menino, agora vocês também? Querem matar esse velho?

-Roger! Não temos tempo pra isso! - falou Matt. - Lá fora há um assassino em série, inescrupuloso. Aqui está o sucessor do maior detetive do mundo. Vamos usar nossas vantagens e vamos capturá-lo!

-Eu sei... Eu sei.. .Mas assim, de repente? Sem festa? Sem despedida? - Roger estava inconsolável, falando coisas sem sentido. - Watari... L... Mello...

-Roger! Acalme-se! Estamos todos em luto. Por favor. Por Wammys... - disse o ruivo baixinho.

Roger estava com terríveis olheiras. A noite tinha sido longa pra todos os moradores do casarão afinal.

Roger sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira de couro. Pôs o polegar e o indicador entre os olhos, apertando. Suspirou cansado, de olhos fechados.

-A herança... - pigarreou. - A herança de L e Watari que pertence às vocês estão nessas pastas. Por favor, assinem essas folhas. - Matt e Near aproximaram-se da mesa e assinaram nos locais indicados. - Essa cópia é de vocês. Depois dêem uma olhada pra ver o que lhes pertencem. - Ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. - Vocês ainda não têm acesso ao valor em espécie por serem de menor. Automaticamente eu sou o tutor de vocês. Dentro dessa pasta está o cartão de crédito/débito, que vocês podem usar a vontade. - Parou novamente. Sua voz saia estranha. Como se não fosse dele. - Matt, cuide da herança de Mello. Uma outra ou outra ele vai voltar pra você. - Roger ficou quieto novamente. -Se precisarem de quantias mais altas, me liguem e eu faço a liberação.

-Ok. - falou Matt.

Todos caíram num silêncio desconfortável. Falar de herança fazia a coisa se torna mais real. Como se esfregasse na cara deles "olha veja, nós realmente morremos. Nossos bens agora a vocês pertence... Olha veja! Você ganhou uma casa... Veja, eu morri, e agora minhas propriedades estão em seu poder... Eu não posso mais cuidar das coisas que conquistei, então é seu... Veja, fique com as nossas coisas...Veja!..." Near estreitou os olhos, sentindo o gosto amargo da realidade que não cansava de o maltratar. Lançou um olhar à Matt.

-Estamos indo pro aeroporto. As passagens já estão comigo. Roger, por favor, ligue pro diretor do FBI e anuncie a nossa chegada.

-Ok... - sussurrou sem opções.

Near virou-se para sair. Matt ficou parado ainda olhando pro velho diretor. Cruzou a sala e o abraçou. Roger caiu no choro.

-Tomem cuidado, pelo amor de Deus. Qualquer coisa me liguem. Não deixem de me ligar, ta ouvindo? QUALQUER coisa me liga. E não deixe esse velho sem notícias. Matt... Oh Matt, meu filho, juízo. Tome cuidado. As coisas estão feias fora das paredes deste casarão. Cuidado. Tomem cuidado. Zelem por suas vidas... - Roger olhou pra Near, hesitante. Como que se ponderando se quebrava ou não a barreira de Near. Após alguns segundos, decidiu por não. Near nunca fora uma pessoa que se podia se aproximar. Roger apenas lançou um sorriso triste ao garoto de cabelos brancos. Abaixou a cabeça ainda mantendo Matt entre seus braços.

-Ok...ok... - disse Matt forçando um sorriso. - 'Podexá' que eu vou pra cama cedo, não vou esquecer de escovar os dentes e sempre terei um guarda-chuva na bolsa! - deu outro sorriu forçados - E não faça drama, Roger! Eu não estou indo embora. - virou as costas e se aproximou de Near, pegando-o pelo pulso. Falou por cima dos ombros. - Até parece que eu vou deixar a comida da miss Brown pra trás... Até parece. - sorriu mais uma vez e saiu da sala num rompante afim de evitar um drama, trazendo Near consigo.

Desde que soubera da trágica notícia, Matt não tinha derramado uma única gota de lágrima. Não ia fraquejar agora. Se seguraria mais um pouco.

MATT E NEAR ENCAMINHAVAM-SE LADO rumo ao estacionamento do Lar Wammy's. Um grupo de crianças os aguardavam. Matt parou assustado. Aquelas crianças estavam com o rostinho triste.

_"Tá todo mundo triste nessa porra..."_

-Matt... É verdade que tu não vai morar mais aqui? - a voz baixa de Ray estava cheia de ressentimentos.

_"Sim... Estou indo embora, talvez morra na busca a Kira... Talvez nunca mais volte à esse lugar...Mas tudo bem..."._

-Não é bem assim. - disse Matt se ajoelhando diante das crianças. - Eu tenho que levar Near à um lugar. E vou demorar um pouco pra voltar.

-Por que ele não vai sozinho? - perguntou uma das crianças que fazia círculo ao redor de Matt.

-Porque ele tem medo de andar de avião sozinho. - respondeu o ruivo.

Todas as crianças viram a cabeça pra encarar Near, lançando-lhe olhares reprovadores.

-Mas não façam essas caras! - disse Matt sorrindo - Eu deixei um monte de coisas na minha cama. Vão lá pegar, é presente pra vocês. Vão! - disse o garoto fazendo-os andar na marra. Lentamente as crianças começaram a andar, numa marcha lenta, de volta ao interior do casarão. Mas Ray ficou pra trás. Olhando-o atentamente.

Matt o fez se aproximou e o abraçou.

-Esse presente é especial. - disse entregando-lhe seu playstation portátil (inseparável). - E é seu.

Os olhos de Ray se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu não quero isso. Eu quero que você fique! - falou.

Matt realmente se assustou com essa. Meu Deus!

-Ray, eu e você vamos fazer um juramento: assim que eu terminar o que eu tenho que fazer...

-Que é levar Near à algum lugar...

-...eu vou buscá-lo e nós vamos morar juntos num lugar ensolarado, perto do mar, aonde possamos fazer castelos de areia. O que você acha? - Matt estava sendo sincero. Assustou-se com isso. Jamais faria uma promessa leviana pra enganar uma criança.

Os olhos de Ray se abriram, esperançosos.

-Jura? - perguntou.

-Sim! - - respondeu sorrindo._"Mais uma promessa... Mais uma... Quantas mais você fará, Mail? Quantas poderá cumprir?" - _Agora cuide-se até lá, está bem?

-Sim - respondeu Ray como se estivesse diante de seu coronel.

Virou as costas e entrou no carro, sentido-se cada vez pior.

UM CARA GORDO, DE UNS dois metros de altura pra uns cinco de largura sentou-se ao lado de Mello no avião.

_"Filho da puta desgraçado, gordo do cacete! Eu sou muito azarado mesmo em sentar do lado de um cara desse. Maldito!"_

Sentia-se esmagado em sua poltrona da janela. Atravessar o oceano com um gigante ao lado não é nada confortável. Fechou os olhos irritado.

-Você está indo visitar parentes? - perguntou o homem virando com certa dificuldade a cabeça em cima do pescoço gordo.

Mello ficou incrédulo. Era só o que faltava. O estranho querer da um de legal e conversar com ele! Quanto azar.

-Não. - respondeu seco e grosso.

-Está indo estudar?

-Não.

-Passeio turístico?

-Não.

-Encontrar a namorada?

Uma veia grossa saltou na testa de Mello.

-Não.

-Pesquisa?

-Não.

-Intercâmbio?

-Não.

-Voltando pra casa?

-Não.

-Em busca de aventura?

-Não.

-Fugindo de casa?

-Não.

-Rebeldia?

-Não.

O homem ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando em alguma hipótese que tivesse esquecido de perguntar.

-Desisto. Por que está indo pra New York?

Mello olhou pra ele bufando de irritação. Se falasse a verdade, com certeza, esse cara ia desistir de ser "amigo" dele. Sorriu maliciosamente e respondeu:

-Porque eu tenho que pegar um assassino.

O homem ficou em silêncio. De repente soltou uma gargalhada.

Mello alarmou-se com aquela reação. O cara não o estava levando muito a sério.

-Você e mais quantos? - perguntou o homem entre risos.

-Sozinho. - respondeu Mello já se virando no banco pra ficar numa boa posição e deferir um soco naquela cara gorda.

O homem se aproximou dele e ficou sério.

-Menino, estamos falando de New York. Você parece ser um garoto determinado, mas vai morrer na primeira esquina se não tiver os contatos certos.

-Dispenso a sua preocupação . - disse o loiro ríspido. - Eu sei me virar sozinho.

-Já esteve em New York antes?

-Mas é claro!

-Já esteve no Brooklin? Digo, nas entranhas do Brooklin?

Mello pensou por alguns segundos.

-Não.

-A-há! Pois é lá que você vai encontrar caras... É lá que você tem que encontrar os contatos certos. É lá que você vai conseguir comprar armas. E munição. Ou você pretende pegar esse assassino com barras de chocolates? - o homem apontou pra mão de Mello, que segurava uma barra pela metade.

-Eu não sou idiota! - vociferou.

-Ainda bem, porque seria uma pena alguém tão jovem e bonito como você morrer assim...

Mello ficou em silêncio. Após alguns segundos o homem estendeu a mão.

-Meu nome é Richard. Mas as pessoas me chamam de Big, eu sinceramente não sei o porque... Bem, você pode me chamar do que quiser.

-Mello. As pessoas me chamam de Mello. Você pode me chamar de Mello. - disse irônico, estendendo a mão sem muito interesse.

-Já sabe aonde vai ficar? - perguntou Big.

-Não é de sua conta.

-Não sabe, né? Olha, posso lhe arrumar uns contatos. Tem um camarada meu, o Broke, que em um dia vai fazer você conhecer todas as vielas de New York, te apresentar pra garotada, sabe como é?

_"Broke? Só pelo nome, deduzo ser um débil mental_."

-Não sei se estou interessado. - disse cruzando os braços.

Mas estava. Conhecer as entranhas de New York, conseguir armas, contatos, era o começo...

NEAR MANTINHA UM ROBÔ azul entre os braços. A limusine cortava Londres no fim da tarde. O dia manteve-se nublado e chuvoso, como se também chorasse. Matt ao seu lado estava quieto. Um silêncio que não o pertencia. Near lançou um olhar de soslaio à Matt. O ruivo estava tão sério. Tão distante. Mas percebeu o olhar de Near. Virou o rosto, deu um sorriso forçado e falou:

-Acho melhor a herança de Mello ficar sob seus cuidados. - disse estendendo uma pasta preta à Near. - Roger confiou a mim porque não sabia do relacionamento de vocês.

-Sim. - respondeu sem muito interesse, pegando a pasta.

Matt voltou a se enterrar no silêncio e Near o observou por mais alguns instantes. Apertou o robô entre os braços. Dali há algumas horas estaria embarcando num avião, e só Deus sabe o que o aguardava.

COMO ERA DE SE ESPERAR, BROKE era um rapaz com um sorriso escancarado nos lábios, mantinha um palito entre os dentes e estava vestido numa camiseta brega (amarela, horrorosa) com os botões abertos. Conversaram pouco (se é que dava pra conversar com um cara que usa meio neurônio). Ele disse que tinha "um lugar" pra Mello ficar até encontrar uma moradia melhor.

-Tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender . - falava Broke enquanto subiam as escadas de um prédio às ruínas. - Não é de luxo, mas dá pra você se virar por uns dias. - Deixou as escadas e seguiu por um corredor escuro e longo. A madeira estalava debaixo dos pés do chocólatra enquanto ele seguia Broke. De cada lado do corredor, portas marrons dos apartamentos faziam fila ao longo da parede úmida e escura. Limo e manchas se espalhavam pela pintura porca. O cheiro de álcool e maconha impregnava o lugar. Dos apartamentos vinham barulhos diversos. Mello pôde distinguir alguém discutindo, uma televisão ligada, gemidos de sexo, um som com uma música country, algo de vidro se partindo contra a parede e uma criança chorando.

_"Isso não é lugar para uma criança..."_ Mello tinha certeza de que seria isso que Matt diria.

Broke continuava seu discurso.

-...pelo menos é perto do centro da cidade... sempre que precisar de alguma coisa, me chame... - viraram a esquina do corredor e pararam diante de uma porta escura. A maçaneta era nova. Mello observou que aquele apartamento deve ter sido arrombado uma infinidade de vezes. A porta se abriu e Mello manteve o rosto impassível. Uma cama velha de solteiro com um colchão (de 15 centímetros de espessura) sem forro. Uma cadeira verde, descascada. Um pseudo-guarda-roupa sem uma das portas. A janela - ou o que sobrara dela - forrada por uma folha de zinco. Uma lâmpada fraca pendurada pelo fio desencapado. A luz bruxuleante deixava o ambiente ainda mais surreal. Um lugar perfeito para viciados e alcoólatras. O lugar fedia a cerveja velha. Um cinzeiro (que devia estar ali há séculos) estava jogado no chão com uma porção de bitucas de cigarros.

Broke levou a mão a cabeça e riu sem graça.

-Está pior do que eu me lembrava.

-Não. - falou Mello com sua voz grave e autoritária. - Está ótimo. - Ficou quieto. - Me leve pra conhecer o resto dos homens.

Broke hesitou por alguns segundos.

-Vamos.

Voltaram pelo caminho fétido. Desceu os três andares daquele apartamento ( Mello reparou que devia ter centenas deles) e um grupo de rapazes fumava na calçada enquanto ouvia música alta.

-Este é o rapaz que falei. - disse Broke. Todos silenciaram e olharam a figura de Mello boquiabertos.

-Você só pode está de brincadeira. Essa belezinha só seria útil como 'princesa', eu- - falou um garoto alto, sorrindo debochado. Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Mello já sacara a _magnun _do cós da calça e a mirava na testa do cara. Engatilhou e o barulhos do metal fez todos ficarem quietos.

-Com quem você pensa que está falando? - perguntou grave. A sobrancelha franzida. O olhar absurdamente assustador.

Todos os garotos se espantaram e se interessaram de repente.

-Quando foi que você conseguiu essa arma? - perguntou Broke boquiaberto. - Desde que você chegou está ao meu lado... Eu não vi...

Mello lançou um olhar de desprezo para o garoto.

-Você é lento demais... - falou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Mello continuou com a arma na mão. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Diga então o que você quer. - disse um cara alto, que tinha uma cicatriz no rosto dando uma tragada no cigarro.

Mello voltou a colocar a arma no cós da calça e tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso do casaco. Todos os rapazes tinham expressões de infinito espanto. A figura singular de Mello destacava-se no lugar.

-Eu preciso de força e vocês de cérebro... - disse mordendo um tablete do chocolate, que logo se derreteu em sua boca. - Tenho uma proposta pra vocês. Conseguiremos um dinheiro e assim, você me farão possíveis favores.

O silêncio foi geral. Eles estavam assimilando o que Mello lhes falara.

-Como se 'conseguir dinheiro' fosse fácil - um garoto branquela no meio da roda falou alto fazendo todos os outros caírem na gargalhada. Aquele tipo de idiota-popular que sempre que abre a boca todo mundo ri. Mello odiou-o. Desprezava pessoas desse tipo. Mas ele sabia, não-gênios são sempre previsíveis e superficiais. Usaria-os (se conseguisse), apenas. Seriam apenas fantoches.

-Foi por isso que eu perguntei: Com quem vocês acham que estão falando?

Silêncio. Mello impunha respeito. Era algo atávico a ele. Espírito de liderança.

-Eu sou o cérebro. Vocês são a força. O que me dizem disso?

-Qual é a sua proposta? - perguntou um garoto de cabelo preto batendo nas costas.

-É simples: assaltaremos o banco central de Manhattan. Talvez consigamos uns 20 milhões de dólares... Com isso, vocês estarão com os bolsos cheios e, sob meu comando, entrarão numa empreitada em uma missão.

Silêncio.

-20 milhões...?

-Nunca assaltamos um banco... - A voz parcialmente débil de um dos garotos chegou aos ouvidos de Mello, irritando-o.

-É por isso que eu disse que vocês precisam de cérebro. - falou Mello ríspido. - Se vocês pensam que eu pretendo me junte a você para vê-los traficar, estou caindo fora. - tirou um papel dobrado do bolso. - Vejam. Esse é o esboço do assalto.

Os garotos fizeram um círculo em volta do papel, vendo o desenho da estrutura do banco e lendo a letra fina e uniforme de Mello. O loiro afundou a mão esquerda no fundo do casaco e ficou observando a cena.

_"Será se eles realmente são úteis?"._

Depois de alguns minutos, eles olhavam de Mello para o papel boquiabertos. O plano era ridiculamente simples, mas parece ter surpreendido aqueles meninos do gueto.

-Você tem certeza de que isso é possível? - perguntou um deles.

-Sim... - respondeu o loiro. - Se fizerem o que eu mandar, tudo sairá como planejei.

A resposta foi sim, é claro...

E, antes de Near e Matt aterrizarem nos Estados Unidos, Mello já tinha conseguido seus primeiros 'peões' para batalha.

A PENSYLVANIA AVENUE ESTAVA movimentada. Near mantinha-se no último degrau da entrada do prédio do FBI. Matt estava uns três degraus abaixo de Near. A uma certa distância, Gevanni estava parado, observando a cena. Esperando por Near. Agora eles eram chefe-subordinado. Near estava sob seus cuidados. Tremia discretamente, observando com pesar Matt se despedir de Near.

Near e Matt se encaravam. Conversam em silêncio. Compreendiam.

-Bem, está entregue. - Matt disse numa voz casual tentando quebrar o gelo de mais uma despedida. - Até mais.

Mas Matt não saiu do lugar. Continuou parado, ponderando. Near ficou quieto. Apenas apertou o robô em seus braços. Ficaram se olhando.

-Near... _"cuide dele pra mim... Cuide de Gevanni..."_ Mas apenas pensou. Não conseguiu pôr em palavras. Olhou Gevanni à distância. Teve vontade de aproximar-se dele e lhe dar um grande beijo e dizer que tudo ocorreria bem, que breve estaria de volta... Mas não podia, Gevanni era tímido e discreto. Morreria de vergonha se Matt fizesse isso.

-Sim... Eu farei...- respondeu Near, deduzindo o que Matt estava pensando.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, virou-se para ir embora. Desceu os últimos degraus da escada e já alcançava a escada quando Near o chamou.

-Matt... - chamou Near. Matt parou e olhou sobre o ombro - Por favor, não morra...

O ruivo continuou o seu caminho sem dizer nada. Near o viu se afastar lentamente, perdendo-se entre os pedestre da rua movimentada. Near sentiu a dor da partida de Matt. Esse sentimento era completamente novo. Nessas últimas semanas, tinha adquirido um sentimento de admiração e carinho pelo ruivo.

Near fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Ele tinha mudado tanto! E tudo por causa de Mello.

_"Mello"._

O ruivo já saíra da visão de Near, que lentamente virou-se, aproximou-se de Gevanni:

-Gevanni... Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez, antes que mais uma tragédia se suceda.

-Sim. - respondeu baixo.

Mal sabia Near que levaria pelo menos quatro anos até 'acabar com isso de uma vez'...

COM PASSOS TRÊMULOS MATT se afastou do prédio do FBI.

_"Gevanni... me perdoe"._

Não teve tempo de se despir de seu amante. As coisas aconteceram rápidas demais. Quando se deram conta, a vida tinha feito o favor de os afastar.

Virou a esquina, desceu os degraus que levavam ao metrô. Pegaria um até New York. Um de seus bens na herança, foi o apartamento de L em Manhattan. Rodava a chave no bolso do casaco. Como era difícil, meu Deus! Tragou o cigarro com tanta força que chegou a ficar um pouco tonto.

Qual seria o seu caminho?

Matt não fazia mínima idéia. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava confuso e perdido. Em sua frente não tinha um caminho... Nem mesmo um atalho. Apenas uma escuridão densa e assustadora. Com um assassino à espreita. Um assassino infantil, psicótico.

Outra tragada generosa. Jogou a metade do cigarro no cesto de areia quando das portas do metrô se abriram. Entrou, buscando um lugar pra sentar.

_"O que eu vou fazer?"_

Claro que ele podia ingressar ao FBI. Podia até mesmo se juntar à equipe de Near. Mas não era esse o caminho. Sabia que não era. Suspirou cansado, olhando pela janela e só vendo a escuridão do túnel em que o metrô serpenteava veloz. Sentiu-se velho, sozinho...

Uma ruga de preocupação franzia seu rosto.

_"Mello"._

Matt perdia-se em pensamentos. A viagem de Washington até Manhattan não era longa, mas foi o suficiente para causar dor de cabeça em Matt de tanto que pensou. Mas, o ruivo não tinha chegado em lugar algum pensando. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia. A única certeza que ele tinha, era que tinha que ir ao antigo apartamento de L em Manhattan. Alguma coisa o chamava pra lá.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo-se estranho. Ele tinha 15 anos, mas sentia o peso da maturidade como chumbo nos ombros. Deixou outro suspirou longo cortar o ar.

SOZINHO.

A palavra simplesmente surgiu em sua mente, como um fantasma. Matt fechou os olhos com força e fez o pensamento desaparecer.

Matt deu uma olhada pra visualizar o edifício. Luxuoso e imponente como era de se esperar. Cruzou o saguão e cumprimentou o porteiro, dizendo que era o novo proprietário do apartamento 1006. O homem inocentemente perguntou o que tinha acontecido "aquele menino magrelo, de cabelo preto, que tá sempre acompanhado de um senhor educadíssimo." Matt engolira em seco e não respondeu nada. Pegara o elevador e subira ao 10º andar. Parou diante da porta de carvalho do seu novo apartamento. Colocou a chave na fechadura e uma dor latejara em seu peito. A dor que ele estivera ignorando até agora. A dor que ele não se permitiu sentir enquanto estava com Mello, com Roger, com Near. Mas agora ele estava, SOZINHO.

Não se sentia digno. Não sentia que merecia tanto carinho e consideração. Sentia-se um invasor. Watari, L, lhes tinham deixado seus bens mais valiosos. Matt simplesmente achava isso demais pra ele.

Ainda parado diante da porta, sentiu-se enjoado.

_"L... esse apartamento é seu.. Eu não posso fazer isso". _Sentia-se muito mal. Ficou parado alguns minutos, mirando a porta fechada, com medo de ver as coisas de L lá dentro. O apartamento cheio de lembranças.

Sabendo que L não apareceria para dizer pra ele entrar, sabendo que nada mais podia ser feito, rodou a chave. Lentamente abriu a porta e entrou. Era a primeira vez que ele estava nesse apartamento. Ele não queria ver as coisas no apartamento. As coisas de L. Seus bens. Seu cheiro. As coisas que tinha comprado. Mas, um chinelo azul estava jogado no meio do hall de entrada logo chamou a atenção de Matt. O chinelo de L. _"Eu também não quero ver chinelos... Não quero ver nada... Droga."_

Caminhou-se até o quarto olhando o menos possível para evitar a dor de ver as coisas de uma pessoa que já não vivia. Jogou-se na cama, ficando em posição fetal.

Cuidara de Mello, consolara Roger, reconfortara Ray e as outras crianças. Cuidara até de Near. E agora, ali estava ele SOZINHO.

-Quem cuidará da minha depressão...?

Encolhera-se ainda mais na cama.

-Pai... L... desculpem-me por não ter chorado a morte de vocês... Perdão... - as lágrimas desceram. - Eu não podia fazer isso na frente deles, né? Pai... Watari... você sempre me ensinou a cuidar dos outros... E o fiz... Pai, pode me responder... como é que eu cuido de mim...?

Exausto adormeceu, chorando sua primeira e última lágrima.

NEAR ACOMPANHOU GEVANNI E ELES RUMARAM para o prédio que seria a sede deles dali em diante. Gevanni mostrou a Near o seu novo quarto e disse-lhe para descansar um pouco. O dia tinha sido sufocante. Near concordara.

Assim que Gevanni fechou a porta Near compreendeu...

A solidão abraçou-o. Como uma mão gélida, a solidão comprimiu seu espírito. A nuvem cinzenta de maus dias se formava no horizonte.

Que preço alto teria que pagar... Que preço amargo...

O preço que Near teria de pagar para cumprir a sua promessa... A solidão.

O preço por ser o número um... A solidão...

A solidão. Sua nova companheira.

Deitou-se na cama e sentiu frio. Encolheu-se. Puxou as cobertas. Frio e solidão. As noites não seriam mais as mesmas. Sem o corpo de Mello, com certeza, ele passaria frio todas as noites. Todas as noites de solidão.

MATT ACORDOU E SE VIU ENVOLTO PELA ESCURIDÃO. O sol se pora há algum tempo e o apartamento estava num completo breu. Tateou a parede em busca de um interruptor. Acendeu e o quarto revelou-se a ele. Mas o ruivo não queria ver nada. Não queria mexer nas coisas de L. Ele só foi ali... Só foi ali porque alguma coisa o atraia àquele lugar. Mas ele não sabia o que era.

Suspirou e seus ombros curvaram-se cansados. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os reabriu. O notebook de L destacou-se no ambiente. Sentou-se na cadeira e ligou o aparelho.

"SENHA"

-Senha? Interessante... Não há sistema que eu não possa entrar...

Claro que não foi fácil entrar num sistema bloqueado pelo próprio L, mas Matt conseguiu após algumas horas. E uma coisa chamara a sua atenção. Havia um arquivo escrito 'recebido'. Estranho. Matt nem tinha aberto pasta nenhuma. Nem se conectado. Era como se o arquivo já estivesse esperando por ele...

Matt abriu e era uma foto.

Ampliou-a.

Era uma foto de L. Uma foto recente, tirada há alguns meses. O corpo estava mais alto do que Matt se lembrava desde a última vez que vira o detetive.

Um jovem japonês de terno azul e cabelos castanhos estava ao lado de L. Parecia alguma reunião solene. Estavam numa plataforma decorada com flores.

Matt franziu o cenho.

-Você deveria estar caçando Kira e não participando de reuniões. Afinal de contas, o que você estava fazendo...?

Uma faixa com letras miúdas estava esticada atrás de dois garotos na foto.

Matt ampliou. Leu

"Bem-vindo a Universidade de Tou- " E depois não era mais possível ler.

-Universidade?

Matt ficou em silêncio e observando o rosto de L. O detetive mantinha no rosto um sorriso discreto direcionado para o garoto ao seu lado. Um sorriso que Matt nunca viu.

Matt apertou o queixo com o indicador e o polegar. Parecia um sorriso de admiração... De quem está interessado... L sorria timidamente para o garoto que estava ao seu lado.

-Apaixonado...?

Matt arregalou os olhos.

-Será...?

Aproximou ainda mais a foto e era. Um daqueles sorrisos que precedem a paixão.

Perguntas e fatos começaram a pipocar na mente de Matt.

_Universidade?_

_Kira está no Japão, isso é fato._

_L estava apaixonado?? Será se isso é mesmo verdade? _

_Universidade de Tou-..._

_Tenho que descobri que universidade era essa._

_Isso fazia parte da investigação? _

_Estava se arriscando tanto assim? _

_Desconfiava que Kira era um universitário? _

_Ou o quê?_

_O que L fazia ali? _

E, a pergunta mais gritante:

-Mas quem diabos é esse cara ao seu lado L...? Quem seria tão brilhante a ponto de fazer com que o maior detetive do mundo se apaixonasse? - o som da voz do ruivo enchia o apartamento escuro.

A mente de Matt continuava a processar os fatos.

-Apesar de meu japonês ser um lixo, acho que vou pro Japão. Droga! Deveria ter estudado mais...

Com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, Matt continuava olhando a foto. O rosto tímido e contido de L. O sorriso singular.

-Qual foi o preço desse sorriso, L? Quem é essa cara?

_"Quem é esse cara? Quem é esse cara? Quem é esse cara?" _A pergunta martelava a mente do ruivo.

-Céus, não tem jeito... Amanhã estarei indo pro Japão. Que Kami-sama me ajude...

Agora ele já tinha um caminho.

**XXX**

Aos mais esquecidos: no Capítulo 2, Mello e Near têm uma conversa casual em que Near diz que L fez um pequeno teste com ele, para que este descobrisse qual era a sua música favorita. Então, nós aqui estamos no 6º capítulo e quem revela a música favorita de L é o Mello.

High Hopes é uma música belíssima. Eu estava em dúvida entre ela e Confortably Numbi, também do Pink Floyd. Mas, o som de sinos (!!) no início de High Hopes foi crucial na escolha. Quem não conhece a música eu recomendo. É muito boa.

Repararam como eu gosto de música, né? Musicista frustada dá nisso...

"Maluca, você matou o L" Débby-chan, foi inevitável. Na verdade essa fic começa quando L morre e Mello deixa o Wammy's House. O primeiro parágrafo dessa fic é exatamente desse momento fatídico.Não tinha como eu voltar atrás. Mas acredite, matar L doeu pra caramba (você sabe que ele é o meu favorito).

E perdoem os erros ortográficos e de digitação. Sempre que releio capítulos antigos encontros erros deste tipo o.o' gome.

Só uma observação (que eu já deveria ter posto nos capítulos anteriores): sei que o Wammy's House fica em Winchester, mas é tão atávico a idéia de que eles estejam em Londres, que eu não me esforço pra modificar meus capítulos. Então, fica 'avisado' que o Lar Wammy's desta fic está em Londres, apesar de eu saber (e vcs também) que ele fica em Winchester. Domo-arigato.

Reviews? Onegai!

**Próximo capítulo**: Near fundou o SPK, Mello foi pra máfia, e o que ficou fazendo Matt durante os quatro anos de ausência? A-há! Descubram nos próximos capítulos!

bjs e até lá!

o/


	7. Chapter 7

Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Obrigada pelos comentários e por estarem aqui novamente.

Espero que se divirtam!

Boa leitura!

_**Promessas **_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_NEAR - New York_

O TEMPO, IMPLACÁVEL, passou. Eu não sei dizer se foi depressa ou lento demais. Tudo o que eu tenho são infinitas noites solitárias. E, quando abro os olhos, já se passaram três anos. Eu não sei dizer... Não sei dizer. Não sou capaz de calcular a passagem do tempo. Apenas sei que a saudade não diminuiu um minuto sequer. Nem ao menos, um mísero minuto.

Eu tenho vivido à sombra das minhas lembranças. Ainda que eu saiba que estamos apenas jogando, Mello, eu ainda assim, não sou capaz de dominar a minha saudade. O meu lado humano que eu disfarço tão bem.

Três anos.

Aquela noite, aquela triste noite, em que eu chorei a morte de L e a sua partida, ficou pra trás. Enterrada pelo tempo. Oculta na névoa da memória. Daquele dia, eu me lembro de absolutamente tudo. Daquela semana, daqueles dois meses em que passamos juntos.

Mello, eu me lembro de tudo que diz respeito você. Eu não me esqueci de nenhum momento. Nenhum.

Tudo o que eu tenho... É tudo o que eu tenho. As lembranças, o tempo e a terrível solidão.

Aqui, nesse prédio frio, espaçoso, vazio, estou eu perdendo-me nas minhas lembranças. Sem calor humano. Sem cheiro de chocolate. Sem o som de risos. Do choro de alguma criança. Do sino da capela que nos acordava cedo todas as manhãs. Aqui nesse lugar insípido, o número 1, definha noite após noite.

Agarro-me àquelas lembranças com tal desespero que fadigo-me durante as noites de insônia. Durante as madrugadas, eu me encharco das nossas lembranças, Mello.

As madrugadas hoje são frias. Mas houve um tempo na minha vida, em que você dormia comigo, Mello. Dormíamos, abraçados. Exaustos das atividades diárias, das investigações. Dos estudos. Nós apenas dormíamos, como as crianças que éramos. Tão inocentes, as vezes. Tão pervertidos nas outras.

Eu sinto saudade daquela perversão.

Eu sempre me encaixei tão bem nos teus braços, Mello. Como se um tivesse a medida do outro. E você sempre me ensinava alguma coisa. A maior delas foi o seu silêncio. Eu sorrio ao pensar assim. Logo eu. Logo eu que sempre fui indiferente a tudo e a todos. Logo eu que era evitado por todas as crianças por ser estranho, indiferente, silencioso. E, foi você, quem me ensinou a verdadeira nuance do silêncio.

E, acho que você já sabia. Acho que já tinha previsto que nos separaríamos um dia... Não sei ao certo. Mas você me ensinou o quanto o seu silêncio diz coisas. Como consolo e lenitivo, eu sinto aquele mesmo silêncio, hoje, aqui. Aquele seu silêncio. Único.

Você vociferou a vida inteira. Mas, a sua essência estava no silêncio. Naquele silêncio em que ficávamos no quarto. Eu mirava os seus olhos. Havia uma intensidade que eu nunca pude nomear. Você perdia-se em pensamentos e tudo o que eu queria era saber o que o fazia pensar e meditar. Eu queria poder entender o que deixava a sua expressão tão linda e complicada, Mello. Você sempre me lançava um sorriso meigo quando percebia que eu o estava olhando. Você me embalava. E, seus olhos azuis me perfuravam. Atravessavam o meu peito como uma espada afiada. E, eu desmontava diante do seu olhar profundo. Era tudo o que eu precisava: poder te olhar nos olhos.

Mello.

Minha vida toda se concentrou no Mello. Erámos muito pequenos quando nos conhecemos. E nunca nos dávamos bem. Sempre queríamos as mesmas coisas. Sempre. Um brinquedo, um espaço pra brincar, um lugar pra sentar. Mas eu sempre fui o mais fraco. E sempre perdia. Então exausto, decidi deixar Mello pra trás. Afastei-me dos lugares comuns. De um dia pro outro desistir de ir à sala de brinquedos. E me isolei. Eu fugi daquela dor. Daquela briga. Eu achava bonito ele brigando comigo. Mas sempre doía. Sempre. Os tapas e chutes que ele deferia em mim marcaram a minha infância, mas havia outra dor, que eu não compreendia. E eu fugi. Eu não podia levantar a mão contra ele. Então, criei um muro ao meu redor.

Isolei-me de todos. Isso foi incrivelmente fácil. Eu me espantei ao ver que não sentia falta de estar com todas aquelas crianças. Foi estranho. Eu deveria ter uns oito anos e já estava cansado das pessoas.

Menos dele.

Eu tinha me rendido. Era algo inexplicável. Naquela época eu não sabia o que era. Só sabia que eu tinha que deixá-lo. É claro que ele não se contentou ao ver que eu tinha desistido dele. Sim, porque deixar pra trás todos aquele brinquedos inúteis pelo qual passávamos as manhãs disputando, era também deixá-lo pra trás. Mas ele foi atrás de mim. E riu ao me ver sozinho numa sala pouco habitada. Ele perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali.

_"Fugindo"_. Foi o que pensei. Contudo, mantive-me quieto. A curiosidade dele era visível.

-Near, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele novamente me perguntou aos berros. Eu tremi. E ignorei.

Foi a primeira vez que o ignorei.

Senti seu sangue ferver nas veias. Mas foi diferente de tudo o que tinhámos vivido até ali. Seu sangue ferveu de ódio. Não ousei olhá-lo. Era estranho. Passávamos horas entre tapas e disputas e corridas infantis e ali, estávamos nós, aos extremos. Jovens demais... Mas já estávamos muito longe. Não tinha volta.

Senti um frio passar por minha espinha quando ele se aproximou furtivamente. Ele notou que eu não ia voltar àquela nossa vida. Os brinquedos que estavam ao meu redor eram velhos. Aquele tipo de brinquedo usado e antigo que sempre fica no fundo do baú e que nunca chama atenção. Mas era o que eu tinha. E, o que eu queria. Queria brinquedos velhos para que ele não visse pegar. Para que ele não se aproximasse e me olhasse com aqueles imensos olhos azuis. Para que ele se mantivesse longe o bastante para que eu não sentisse o seu perfume.

Então, pela primeira vez, ele chutou os meus brinquedos.

Eu tremi.

Ele virou as costas e num 'Hunf' saiu da sala velha e vazia na qual eu me encrontrava.

Mas ele voltou no outro dia. E no outro. E no outro... Eu eu estava mais do que rendido aos seus gestos. Reconhecia ao longe o barulho dos passos dele. Estudei-o. E tudo o que descobri dele é: intensidade. Mello é intenso em todas as suas nuances. Não havia nada nele que não ardesse poderosamente. Eu sorria trêmulo ao ver que até mesmo morder uma barra de chocolates era algo intenso. Os dentes brancos circundavam o cacau e partia, quase que insanamente.

Intenso.

Aquela intensidade que eu aprendi a temer e amar. Aquela intensidade que fez ser quem hoje sou. A cada ação minha que o irritava, eu repetia, ele explodia, eu tremia, e continuava com o meu jogo. Tudo pra chamar sua atenção. E ele vinha. Me odiando intensamente por eu ser o número um. E, eu sempre era o número um, porque ele sempre vinha atrás de mim quando eu ganhava dele. E, quando isso ocorria, ele aparecia, completamente transtornado, transbordando seu ódio. Expandindo pela sala. Me atingindo. Esfregando na minha cara o quanto ele me odiava. Mas ele permanecia ali. Comigo. E, eu era o número um e sempre seria. Por que isso o mantinha perto. Intensamente insano, mas perto.

Eu fui crescendo e ele também. O corpo dele... Eu reconhecia cada mudança no seu corpo. A voz mudando, ficando grave. O rosto com o aspecto maduro. E ele vinha me afrontar, com suas palavras ofensivas. E eu o desafiava com o meu silêncio ensurdecedor, que era como um tiro pra ele. Um tiro no ego.

Mello me fez ser quem sou. E, eu o fiz ser como ele é.

Erámos crianças, comuns, queríamos brincar, mas a nossa brincadeira se tornou perigosa.

Cada um encontrou um escape, apenas para nos manter unidos. Nossas disputas dissimuladas. As palavras exageradas dele. A minha indiferença. Entretanto, o nosso teatro só servia para nos mantes próximos. Continuávamos tendo um o outro. Um se intrometendo na vida do outro. As ações dele me mudavam. Assim como eu interferia na vida dele.

Mas ele sempre foi o mais forte. Sempre. Ele não tinha medo de me olhar.

Já eu, nem erguia meus olhos.

Aquele par de olhos azuis insanos que me consomiam... Não, jamais olhá-los.

E o tempo passou.

E eu morri e revivi inúmeras vezes. Mas por fora estava tudo bem. Sempre. E isso o irritava. Isso maculava sua imagem. Porque todos sabíamos quando ele não estava bem.

Enquanto Mello era abundante em deixar suas emoções aflorarem, eu as esmagava.

Enquanto ele corria pra Matt e gritava e chutava, eu entrava no quarto, sentava na minha cama e enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Céus, e cada dia estava mais difícil. As ações dele estavam cada vez mais profundas. Os meus tremores mais intensos. O meu coração sempre disparando dentro do peito. Eu tinha que pôr um fim naquilo. Porque Mello estava se tornando um monstro dentro de mim. Dominador. Poderoso. Eu não conseguia mais controlar.

Ele cresceu poderosamente, aprofundando suas raízes na minha mente e eu corria. Tentava enfrentá-lo, mas ele sempre me vencia. Ele sempre esmagava as minhas resistências. Mas ele não sabia. Continuava a vida ingênuamente, buscando meios pra me atingir. Mal ele sabia o quanto ele desequilibrava o meu mundo.

Mas isso também acontecia com ele. Nós dois. Um moldando o outro no silêncio.

Até que eu percebi o que sentia. Eu me lembro do exato momento em que percebi o que sentia por Mello. Eu ri da minha cara de idiota. Eu o amava.

Sim eu ri com esse pensamento ultrapassado e brega. Eu senti nojo dessa palavra. Estava tão vulgarizada e barata que eu não permetia usá-la. Então tentei substituir. Mas não há palavra equivalente. Sorri novamente no meio do meu quarto escuro e frio. Ridículo. Eu devia ter uns treze anos quando isso se fez claro na minha mente.

Mello.

Ele não era a minha outra metade. Ele é inteiro. Como eu. Ele é. Ele é Mello.

E isso me preencheu inteiramente. No dia seguinte, lá estava ele, caminhando pelos corredores. Me odiando. Me ofendendo. Me ridicularizando. E eu o amando. Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que nos separaríamos, isso me assustava. Mas o que fazer? Eu o observava silenciosamente. Das janelas eu o observava caminhando imponente entre as outras crianças. Eu o obervava ri e jogar a cabeça pro lado. Eu filmava o movimento dele de jogar a franja pra trás. Eu não parava de olhá-lo. Mas também sou forte. E, esmagava cada vez mais o ódio dele. Fazendo-o me odiar ainda mais. Eu fazia questão de ser superior à ele. Eu, esmagava-o com a minha perpicaz e sagacidade. Ele, me esmagava com aquele olhar que eu lutava pra não encarar.

Mello. Intenso. Extremo. Abundante.

E, três anos já se passaram, Mello. Três anos sem você aqui. Três anos que olho a sua foto. Três anos que eu fecho os olhos e me concentro pra fazer ecoar em minha mente o som doce de sua voz...

...

_MELLO - Los Angeles_

A ESCADA DE FERRO não tinha nada de especial, mas meus olhos estão pregados à ela. Mas eu não estou prestando a atenção. Jogado nesse sofá velho e cheirando a mofo estou eu. Estou quieto. Estou em silêncio. Que caminho árduo. Que estrada difícil tenho eu trilhado até aqui. Já passei por tantos lugares. Já dormi em tantas camas. Já peguei tanta chuva... Tenho sido como uma folha seca. Como uma folha de outono, voando ao vento. Sem rumo. Sem casa. Sem volta.

Desde que desembarquei nos Estados Unidos há três anos, migrei de uma gangue à outra. Passei por coisas bem sujas e me senti enojado. L teria me repreendido por eu ter sujado as minhas mãos. Entretanto, eu não tinha muitas opções, mas tinha uma meta: pegar o assassino de L. Pegar Kira.

Essa é uma brincadeira perigosa. Muito mais do que um daqueles velhos jogos com o Near. Que jogo difícil esse... Esse é o nosso maior jogo. Se perdermos, morremos.

Deixo um suspiro cortar o ar. Como é difícil ser forte. Sim, mantive-me forte durante todos esses anos. Forte pra resistir a tentação de procurá-lo. De matar o meu desejo. A minha saudade. A falta latente e dolorosa que você me faz.

Três anos. Eu sinto o tempo atingindo a minha mente. O meu corpo. O meu rosto marcado com olheiras. Com os serviços da máfia. Saí de Nova York, e hoje me encontro em Los Angeles. Os caminhos e atalhos que a vida se propos a me dar eu peguei todos. Caminhos que eu sinceramente não tive muitas escolhas. E, eu também me deixei levar. Eu só tenho que capturar Kira. Os meios não importam.

Quando deixei o Lar Wammy's não imaginei que demoraríamos tanto pra capturar Kira. Eu não tinha muita noção da vida real. Demorou muito até eu conseguir um grupo que fosse bom e influente a ponto de eu poder pôr em prática meus planos. Mas, acho que essa organização mafiosa que eu me juntei há poucos meses vai me dar o suporte que eu preciso. Eles são poderosos e influentes. E, o chefe da organização parece simpatizar comigo. Ele está bem surpreso com as minhas deduções e idéias. Acho que é possível usá-los. Sim, só preciso esperar ele criar confiança o suficiente em mim. E, enfim, eu vou poder voltar pra você.

Mello jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá. Fechou os olhos. E lembrou, em detalhes, de uma situação inusitada entre ele e Near...

""Numa noite particularmente fria, Mello estava estudando em seu quarto. Dali há pouco ele ia ao quarto de Near, como faziam todas as noites. Estava concentrado resolvendo contas físicas quando de repente a porta do quarto se abre num rompante.

O loiro leva um susto com aquela invasão abrupta. Olha boquiaberto e lá está Near, olhando-o com uma expressão completamente desconhecida, mas extremamente intensa.

-Mello! Venha rápido! - falou Near com voz um tanto ofegante.

-O que houve? - o chocólatra assustou-se ainda mais ao perceber o tom de urgência na voz do menino.

-Não há tempo para explicações - falou Near entrando no quarto e pegando Mello pelo pulso. - Venha.

Near arrastou Mello para fora do quarto, levando-o pelos corredores silenciosos do casarão. Os pés de Near quase corriam. A mão apertava forte o pulso de Mello. O olhar estava sério e um pouco angustiado.

-O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Near! Você está me preocupando. - Mello estava realmente preocupado. Só podia ser uma coisa muito urgente pra fazer Near agir daquela forma. Mello nunca o vira assim, tão enérgico. Near estava com pressa. - Near...? O que houve?

-Venha rápido, e não faça perguntas. - a voz de Near saiu um tanto ríspida e o assombro de Mello só aumentou.

Desceram os lances de escadas do casarão praticamente saltando os degraus de mármore. Near segurava-se no corrimão com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita puxava Mello com força e determinação. Mello matutava o que poderia estar acontecendo. Alguém morreu? Onde é o incêndio? Pra que aquela pressa? Por que ele não estava explicando? O que estava acontecendo? Por que aquele olhar? Por que está apertando tanto o meu pulso? O que é tão forte a ponto de fazê-lo agir assim?

-Near... - Mello chamou mais uma vez. Ele não achava nada que pudesse explicar o comportamento do menino.

-Shhh... Já estamos chegando. - falou Near ainda andando silenciosamente com passos rápidos pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

-Já estamos chegando? Onde? - o loiro perguntou, mas não teve resposta. Near o levou à escada e desceram mais um lance. O segundo andar ficava assustador àquela hora. O corredor comprido estava num completo breu, exceto pela luz fraca da noite que adentrava pelos janelões laterais.

Near puxou Mello mais um pouco, abriu uma porta e jogou o loiro lá dentro. Entrou também e fechou a porta, rodando a chave. Ambos normalizavam a respiração lentamente. Mello encarou Near com profunda curiosidade.

Near afastou-se levemente, tinha um rosto sério. Estava pensando profundamente sobre alguma coisa. Acendeu uma vela. E só assim Mello percebeu que estavam na biblioteca. Viu Near caminhar com seus passos habituais. Sentou em cima de uma das mesas de carvalho pra estudo e abriu um botão da camisa branca.

-Faça amor comigo aqui Mello... Faça amor comigo nessa biblioteca... - a voz aveludada de Near pareceu surreal ao loiro, que continuou parado olhando a figura pálida desabotoar a camiseta.

Piscou uma vez pra ver se não estava sonhando. Mello sorriu e a preocuação sumiu no ar. Aproximou-se de Near com um sorriso malicioso e divertido e beijou-lhe a boca.

-Já começou a ter feitiches Near? - perguntou lascívo ao pé do ouvido do garoto de cabelos brancos, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Beijou-lhe e terminou de desabotoar a blusa, espalmando as mãos no peito branco de Near. Acariciou seu corpo, deslizou a mão pelo abdomen. Acariciou o sexo do menino. - Repita... - falou Mello ao pé do ouvido de Near. - Repita o que você acabou de dizer.

-Hun... - gemeu Near baixinho. - Faça amor comigo aqui Mello... Por favor... Faça amor comigo nessa biblioteca... Mello...""

O chocólatra abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu foi o teto úmido do esconderijo da organização. A lembrança ficou pra trás, nas entranhas do passado.

Near...

Levantou-se de súbito. Sua mente era consumida dia após dia por aquele menino que ele próprio deixou pra trás. Que ele, numa decisão precipitada, deixou chorando na janela do orfanato.

NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR

Três anos.

O corpo de Mello sucumbia ao desejo. A masturbação era-lhe insuficiente. Sentia-se pior. Completamente vazio. Um prazer tão rápido... Tão fugaz... Tão sem propósito. Depois de conhecer o corpo de Near... Depois de senti-lo. De tocá-lo... Não tinha como esquecê-lo. Aquela pele branca, doce. Aquele cheiro natural que emanava por todos os poros...

Três anos de solidão. Três anos difíceis. Três anos que seus pés trilharam os mais ordinários caminhos.

Todas as noites desde àquele dia fatídico Mello lembrara de Near. Reviveu inúmeras vezes os momentos dos dois. Não havia dia em que não se lembrasse de Near. Mas hoje, estava infinitamente pior.

Hoje é um dia especial.

Mello caminhou de um lado pro outro na sala angustiado. Os homens estavam ali também, trabalhando arduamente numa entrega de droga para o México. Os capangas. Mas tudo bem. Ele não se importava.

Estava angustiado. Não podia deixar passar. Esse ano não. De novo não. Mordeu a barra de chocolate que mantinha presa entre os dedos. O que fazer?

_"Eu posso quebrar as minhas próprias regras. Droga! EU POSSO QUEBRAR AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS REGRAS!!" _Berrava em pensamentos.

Que dia pesado. O coração de Mello estava angustiado. Raramente ele ficava assim. Mesmo nos momentos de extrema solidão e saudade, ele sempre conseguia convencer a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, que breve tudo acabaria. Mas hoje ele não podia mentir pra si mesmo.

Hoje é um dia especial.

Pegou a jaqueta que estava jogada no sofá e dirigiu-se para a porta.

-Ei Mello, vai sair? Não se esqueça que temos essa entrega hoje. - um homem que digitava compulsivamente gritou para o loiro.

-Sim, eu estarei de volta no horário marcado.

Saiu do esconderijo cruzando com carros velhos e sucatas. Fechou os olhos. Precisava caminhar um pouco. E decidir o que fazer. Mas ele já tinha se decidido. Não deixaria passar. Esse ano não. Esse dia especial não ia passar em branco novamente.

Hoje é aniversário de Nate River.

...

GEVANNI REPASSAVA AS informações. Near mantinha-se quieto e parecia não ouvir. Estava particularmente interessado no seu celular. Manteve-o por perto durante todo o dia, fazendo com que Rester, Lidner e Gevanni trocassem olhares intrigados. NINGUÉM tem o celular de Near além deles próprios. O diretor do FBI deu a Near no primeiro dia, e até hoje, o aparelho nunca tocou. É um aparelho praticamente inútil já que Near não saí da central. Mas hoje, o celular esteve ali, marcando presença, ao lado de Near.

A noite já começava a cair sobre a cidade quando o celular tocou.

Um toque...

Os três se entreolharam abismados. Near, maravilhosamente, continuou com sua expressão impassível, ainda olhando a pilha de dados.

Dois toques...

O barulho parecia mais alto do que realmente era, de tão alarmante o fato de ter alguém ligando pro Near. Melhor, de ter alguém, além deles, que sabia o número de Near.

Terceiro toque...

Near lentamente segurou o aparelho. Levou-o ao ouvido. Fechou os olhos.

E, para o espanto dos presentes, ficou em profundo silêncio.

No outro lado da linha, o silêncio também reinava. O coração de Near batia absurdamente acelerado.

_"Mello."_

Deleitou-se no seu silêncio. Captando a respiração um tanto excitada de Mello.

Silêncio.

Ambos em silêncio. Buscando a satisfação só de saber quem estava no outro lado da linha.

Silêncio.

_"Mello."_

Eles não precisavam de palavras. Não existe palavras àquele momento. Mesmo que tentassem, seria inútil.

Silêncio.

Os olhos ainda estavam fechados. Um sentimento de leveza começou a se expandir no interior de Near. O sentimento inenarrável espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo.

_"Mello."_

Era Mello quem estava no outro lado da linha. Era ele. O único.

_"Obrigado."_

Pouco mais de um minuto se passou. E continuaram em silêncio.

Até que, como uma dança, ambos desligaram o telefone no mesmo instante.

Near deixou o celular no chão, levantou-se e ninguém mais o viu naquele dia.

...

MELLO PAROU DE CAMINHAR, ficando imóvel no meio de uma praça silênciosa. O sol se punha lentamente e um manto escuro já cobria uma parte do céu. O coração batia abusrdamente acelerado. Segurava o celular como se fosse uma arma mortífera. Perigosa. Olhou o único número que tinha cadastrado em sua agenda.

**N**

Ficou parado por incontáveis minutos se encorajando a ligar. Até que apertou o "verdinho" e o celular começou a chamar.

Primeiro toque...

Mello engoliu em seco.

Segundo toque...

O coração parou de bater. De certeza. O coração de Mello estava parado.

Terceiro toque...

Mello sentiu dor. Um sentimento deveras poderoso o consumia.

Silêncio.

O celular tinha sido atendido.

Silêncio.

Mello sorriu pesaroso e seu peito estufou-se de ar. Era sufocante. Saber que Near estava do outro lado da linha.

_"Near."_

Aquela quietude. Entre ele e Near. Near, no outro lado do país. No outro lado da linha.

_"Near."_

Os sentimentos de ambos cruzavam através daquela linha móvel. O sentimento de Near chegava claramente até Mello. E, o loiro também enviava seus sentimentos. No silêncio. Naquele momento bom e angustiante, em que todas as saudades acumuladas se multiplicaram. Momento de silêncio, em que as palavras não resolvem.

_"Feliz aniversário, Nate."_

Mello apertava os olhos com força, saboreando a presença de Near. Um tempo indeterminado passou. E lá do outro lado, uma respiração calma e controlada era sutilmente percebida. A respiração de seu pequeno Near. O loiro fechou os olhos com força e desligou o aparelho junto com o menino de cabelos brancos.

Mello precisou de alguns instantes para se recuperar. Parecia que um manto de melancolia e saudade o cobrira. Um sentimento envolvente. Um sentimento que fê-lo suspirar várias vezes. Mas, um sentimento bom, um pouco triste, mas incrivelmente bom.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, o céu de enxofre de Los Angeles só servia pra aumentar a sensação de imensidão.

Ele não podia deixar passar essa data. Durante todos os seus três últimos aniversários Mello tinha recebido uma caixa de bombom de um certo N de aniversário.

Near não só sabia aonde era o seu 'esconderijo', como tinha a ousadia de mandar bombons no dia do aniversário de Mello!

Somente mesmo o _seu _Near pra fazer uma coisa dessas. Mello quase teve um infarto de contentamento quando um homem de terno e gravatas veio-lhe entregar uma caixa ultra-secreta de um remetente misterioso. Quando o homem foi embora e Mello abriu a entrega, riu. Uma caixa de bombons suíços e um cartão com uma única letra N.

Como não amá-lo? Como?

_**E o tempo continuou passando...**_

_MATT- kantou _

MATT ABRIU OS OLHOS lentamente. Seu braço esquerdo estava dormente. Dormira em péssima posição. Na verdade capotara exausto. Tinha tido mais trabalho do que pôde imaginar. Olhou a bagunça ao seu redor. Coçou a cabeça. Emaranhados de fios se espalhavam pelo aposento. Notebookes estavam distribuidos por todos os cantos. Pilhas e mais pilhas de cds e fitas cassete estavam jogadas pelo chão. Uma bagunça absurda.

Levantou-se devagar e resolveu tomar um banho. O que vira antes de cair no sono tinha sido deveras assustador e ao mesmo tempo, extremamente emocionante. A água quente descia curvelínea pelo corpo saudável do ruivo. Jogou a cabeça pra trás deixando a água atingir seu rosto. Suspirou. Um suspiro trancado durante horas, meses. Anos.

O seu trabalho tinha chegado ao fim. Ele estava exausto. Assombrado. E nostálgico.

Há quatro anos estava trabalhando nisso. Desde que vira a foto de L ao lado daquele jovem misterioso, ele tinha se dedicado nessa busca desesperada. Queria desvendar aquele mistério. Queria pegar Kira. Queria voltar ao Lar Wammy's e vê Roger. Queria cumprir a promessa que fizera a Ray. Queria rever Near. Abraçar Mello. E, principalmente, encontrar-se com Gevanni. Claro que eles se falavam todos os dias pelo telefone. Todos os dias. Matt não podia imaginar um dia sem falar com o menino de cabelos negros. Sempre se falavam. Entretanto essas conversas telefônicas não diminuiam a saudade.

Gevanni, Gevanni, Gevanni. Matt murmurava pelo lugar abandonado o nome de Gevanni. É tão sonoro. Tão bonito. G-E-V-A-NN-I. Matt gostava muito desse nome.

Quando desembarcou em Kantou, há quatro anos, Matt refez os passos de L. Descobrira a universidade que L entrara com o nome de Hideki Ryuga e depois disso, a investigação ficou muito mais fácil. Descobriu que o jovem misterioso ao lado de L era Yagami Raito. O suposto jovem a quem L estava apaixonado. E, o suspeito número 1 de ser Kira. Descobrira sobre Amane Misa, suspeita de ser o segundo Kira. Descobrira sobre o prédio de 23 andares que L mandara construir a fim de fazer o quartel general da investigação, e que, no momento, Matt estava morando.

Investigara e descobrira muitas coisas. Mas, o mais árduo dos trabalhos, foi resgatar as imagens da câmera de vigilância do quartel general. Esse trabalho foi fatigante. Além de resgatar todas as imagens que haviam sido editadas, teve que pô-las em ordem, para, só depois, assisti-las. Dezenas de horas chatas vendo um bando de homens investigando o caso Kira. Mas, houve momentos extremamente fortes e chocantes naquelas fitas. Momentos que Matt jamais vai poder se esquecer.

Ele viu tudo.

Tudo o que aconteceu durante os meses de investigação. Tudo durante o "algemamento" de L e Raito. E, o pior de tudo, viu o momento da morte de Watari e L.

Matt vômitou como nunca fez na vida ao ver aquela cena fatídica que tinha interferido no seu destino. Viu Watari cair da cadeira inconsciente e, segundos depois, L despencar da sua cadeira, morrendo 40 segundos depois, nos braços de Yagami Raito.

A morte de L. Cena trágica. Ele viu. O luto instalou-se em seu semblante. Um buraco gigantesco em sua alma. A morte de L.

Que dor profunda sentira ao vê-lo morrer. Ao saber que seu coração parava. Morria, lentamente, nos braços de seu assassino. De seu amante.

Matt chorou.

Matt jamais vai se esquecer da voz de L chamando, quase inocentemente, "Raito-kun..."

Era angustiante. Revoltante. Era lindo. E trágico.

Ele jamais vai conseguir esquecer tais cenas. A morte de L. A morte de Watari. _Tudo..._

Graças àquelas imagens, ele pôde conhecer um pouco mais sobre L. Pôde matar um pouco da saudade que sentia por ele e Watari. E, o mais importante: descobrira quem era Kira.

Quando Matt pensou que já tinha visto tudo o que havia, L o surpreendera. O detetive era realmente impressionante.

Depois do longo trabalho, na última fita de filmagem, tinha uma gravação de L dirigida diretamente à ele. Matt pensou estar tendo uma alucinação quando L apareceu na tela e chamou o seu nome:

-Matt-kun! - o rosto tranquilo e sério de L na tela era surreal. Matt encolheu-se na poltrona pensando estar louco. - Se você estiver vendo isso quer dizer que eu já estou morto. - L pôs o polegar na boca .- E já deve fazer algum tempo. - mergulhou o indicador no glacê de uma fatia generosa de bolo de morango. - Lhe dei um trabalhão danado, não é mesmo, Matt-kun? Eu sinto muito. Imagino o quão exaustivo e trabalhoso foi o caminho que você percorreu até aqui. Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas, você era o único que podia chegar aqui. Near não tem esse tipo de talento e Mello não tem paciência. Já você, tem em abundância. Afinal de contas, você é e foi o amigo de Mello desde sempre. - L ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse calculando os movimentos de Matt do outro lado da tela. - Não fique chocado, Matt-kun, todos morremos um dia. Bem, voltando, se você chegou até aqui isso quer dizer que as minhas deduções mais uma vez estavam corretas: eu sabia que _ele_ ia mandar deletar todas as imagens. MAS, eu também sabia que você chegaria até aqui. Acredito que você saiba que _ele_ é Kira. Infelizmente eu ainda não consegui provas concretas o bastante para pô-lo atrás das grades. - L coçou um pé no outro. - Eu tenho um pedido pra te fazer, Mail Jeevas, mas primeiro... - L virou-se e chamou em voz alta. - Watari, venha cá falar com o seu favorito. - Matt esta à beira de um infarto. O homem de cabelos e bigodes brancos apareceu na tela, sentando-se ao lado de L no sofá azul. Com voz gentil de sempre falou com o ruivo - Matt, como você está, meu filho? Tenha cuidado nessa investigação. Vença-os para que a justiça prevaleça! Ryuuzaki é tão cruel, não é mesmo? Estamos, praticamente, nos preparando para a morte - sorriu e com isso Watari se levantou e Matt pôde ouvir uma porta se fechando. L ficou em silêncio. Olhando pra algum lugar. Pensando. A imagem de L, no outro lado da tela, de tão intenso tornava-se frágil e vulnerável fazendo o coração de Matt estilhaçar-se. Lentamente, como que despertando de um sonho, L ergueu os olhos e encarou Matt. - ... Não o mate. - alguns segundos se passam e L permanece imóvel olhando-o. Até que se levanta, desliga a câmera e tudo volta a ficar escuro.

Matt ficou em estado de choque por tempo indeterminado. Olhando os chuviscos na tela. O som irritante ecoando pelo lugar deserto.

Matt reviu essa gravação inúmeras vezes. L realmente o amava. Depois de tudo que Matt vira, não teve dúvidas. L realmente amava Yagami Raito. O ruivo viu tudo. Tudo. E, mesmo morrendo pelas mãos dele, L ainda zela pela vida de seu assassino.

-L... que amor é esse? Você está pedindo pra eu poupar a vida do seu assassino... Quer amor é esse? Que amor é esse, L...?

O ruivo ainda se sentia uma criança diante de L. E, depois daquela gravação, sentia-se ainda menor. Não conseguia compreender o sentimento de L. Ele estava aceitando morrer... Estava disposto a entregar sua vida à Kira?

Só Matt viu. Só ele presenciou os momentos de L e Raito. As brigas e desconfianças. A tensão entre eles. Depois, o beijo. As noites... As palavras ditas no escuro. O medo. A angustia de um amor tão ordinário. As lágrimas de Raito enquanto L não estava por perto. A angustia que se abateu no semblante de L semanas antes de sua morte. Ele já sabia... L...

Matt se via num beco sem saída. Estava fora de cogitação deixar Kira vivo...

-Mas esse foi um pedido... O pedido mais difícil que me fizeram L...E tinha que ser você né? - Matt falava sozinho de baixo do chuveiro. - Vai ser difícil convencer o Mello, L... Você sabe... Terei que revelar o seu segredo...

Durante os anos de solidão, Matt adiquirira o hábito de falar sozinho.

-Yare, yare... está na hora de eu voltar e nos unirmos novamente.

Com isso, saiu do banheiro com a toalha branca amarrada na cintura e pegou o celular.

...

O QUARTEL GENERAL DA SPK estava agitado. Lidner e Rester anunciavam suas descobertas naquele dia quando o celular de Gevanni tocou.

Near deu uma olhada de soslaio. Era Matt. Ele sabia.

Matt ligava pra Gevanni todos os dias. Near sentia um pouco de inveja dessa relação. Ele e Mello não se falaram nenhuma vez, não se viram nem por um instante. Não ouviram a voz um do outro. Já Matt, ligava todos os dias pra Gevanni e se falavam por bastante tempo.

Near observou Gevanni sair da sala e atender o celular. Mas, depois de algum tempo voltou e passou o celular para Near, que ficara um tanto surpreso. Matt sempre ligava, mas nunca pediu pra falar com ele. Aquele fato era novo.

-Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!! - a voz cheia de energia chegou ao ouvido de Near como música.

Matt continuava o mesmo.

-Matt!! Que bom falar contigo!! - Near estranhou o próprio entusiasmo. Mas não podia negar o quanto gostava do ruivo e o quanto sentira falta dele durante esses anos.

-É ótimo falar contigo também. Gevanni me fala todos os dias sobre você. - Matt disse com sua voz gentil e empolgada.

-Já eu, fiquei sem notícias suas. - falou Near.

Matt riu no outro lado da linha.

-Posso imaginar. Você não é muito de perguntar. E, Gevanni é discreto demais pra comentar qualquer coisa fora do campo profissional. Posso imaginar vocês dois numa sala. Deve ser entediante: um mudo e outro calado.

Near riu. Matt tinha esse poder de fazê-lo sorrir. De fazê-lo leve. De alegrá-lo. Depois ficou em silêncio.

-Matt, pra você está falando comigo, deve ser algo importante.

-Sim. - respondeu o ruivo. - Estou retornando. Chegarei nos Estados Unidos daqui dois dias. Dia 11 de novembro. Meu vôo vai chegar umas 21 horas em Los Angeles. Podemos nos encontrar?

Near ficou em silêncio. Estava aliviado por ouvir isso.

-Near, não temos mais o que esperar. É chegada a hora.

-Sim... Eu estava esperando por isso... - Near desabafou.

-Ah... Eu também... Mal posso esperar.

...

TENHO O CADERNO EM minhas mãos. Enfim, aqui está ele.

-Eu cheguei primeiro que você, Near...

Mello estava sentado no seu jeito imperativo com o caderno no colo. Death Note. Tinha um shinigami parado em sua frente. Era real. Era concreto. Demorou, mas enfim, ele tinha chegado à primeira meta. Se alguém lhe contasse ele não acreditaria. Mas, ali estava. Um shinigami e um caderno que mata pessoas.

Deu um suspiro cansado.

_"Sim... Eu cheguei primeiro... Agora tenho que dá um fim nessa história. Quatro anos é muito tempo pra viver longe daquele 'repugnante'."_

...

NEAR E GEVANNI PEGARAM um avião para Los Angeles e improvisaram um pseudo-quartel-general num hotel. Matt estaria ali na próxima noite. Exatamente 11 de novembro. Near quase ria da visivel ansiedade de seu subordinado, que não parava de olhar o relógio. A cada cinco minutos uma olhada, um suspiro.

Instalaram as câmeras de vigilância, monitorando o 'esconderijo' de Mello e outras áreas de importância. Mas, o mais importante pra Near, era o esconderijo. Sentia-se mais próximo de Mello, mesmo não tendo o visto nenhuma vez.

Não era somente Gevanni quem estava contando as horas. Ele também. Near estava ansioso pra ver Matt e sabia que Matt voltando, Mello também voltaria. Breve estariam novamente juntos.

A noite estava estrelada. O inverno na Califórnia estava ameno. O tempo estava agradável. A noite estava tranquila.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu trabalhar. Gevanni tentara inúmeras vezes se concentrar na investigação, mas sua mente vagava de ansiedade à espera de Matt.

-Gevanni... - a voz de Near o trouxe de seu devaneio. - Gevanni... saía desse computador. Não adianta se esforçar. Nesse estado você não conseguirá produzir nada.

-Eu sinto muito Near. - desculpou-se Gevanni completamente corado. - Eu apenas me distrai um pouco. Já lhe passo as informações.

-Gevanni... - a voz de Near saiu mais branda do que Gevanni conhecia. - Hoje não... - Near levantou-se do chão e foi pra sacada do hotel. - Hoje largue essa investigação. Relaxe. Sei que você está ansioso pela chegada de Matt. - Near sentou-se no sofá da sacada e olhou o céu. - Está uma bela noite.

Gevanni estava envergonhado por Near ter falado aquelas coisas constrangedoras. Ficou parado olhando a tela do computador. Era a primeira vez em quatro anos que eles falavam de coisas que não estavam relacionadas com a investigação.

-Gevanni... Estou angustiado.

Os olhos do agente se abriram espantados. Near estava estranho hoje.

-O que está te angustiando, Near?

-A morte.

Realmente, Near estava _muito_ estranho.

Gevanni foi se sentar ao lado de Near. Depois de um tempo quebrou o silêncio:

-Enquanto há vida, há esperança.

Near ficou em silêncio.

_"Sim... ainda há vida. Mello está vivo. Matt está vivo."_

-Posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim. - Near respondeu.

-Por que você não o procurou durante todos esses anos? - a voz de Gevanni era baixa e agradável. A pergunta foi simples e direta. Mas atingiu em cheio o peito de Near. - Isso só trouxe sofrimento pra você e pra ele.

O menino gênio ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e depois respondeu:

-Eu e Mello somos diferentes de você e Matt... Esse é o nosso jeito de amar...

A noite foi mais longa do que o normal e o dia passou arrastado, como se o sol, ou a terra, ou os ponteiros de todos os relógios se recusassem a trabalhar. Mas, enfim, o manto negro da noite cobriu a cidade de Los Angeles. Onze de novembro.

Gevanni saíra pra buscar Matt no aeroporto e Near não esperaria por eles tão cedo, afinal de contas, quatro anos... Eles tinham que.. Matar a saudade...

Near suspirou.

Estava tarde. Near estava sozinho no quarto olhando a tela do esconderijo de Mello quando, de repente, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um carro desconhecido entrou no ferro velho e homens se esgueiraram pelas sombras. Near deu um zoom. Não conseguia ver direito o rosto dos homens, estavam todos usando capacetes. Estavam armados. Ou era a políca, numa tentativa de desmantelar a máfia, ou uma guangue rival. Um nó se formou na gargante de Near quando ele viu que se tratava de uma emboscada.

Os homens se moveram e logo invadiram o esconderijo. Near ficou estático olhando a tela sem saber o que estava acontecendo de baixo daquele teto em que Mello estava refugiado. Até que, para assombro de Near, houve uma explosão.

A chamas encheram as telas dos computadores da central. O terror se apossou de seu coração. Pegou as chaves da moto de Gevanni, pegou o capacete e correu pra fora do quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas, fez uma ligação.

-Gevanni! Aconteceu alguma coisa. Vá para o esconderijo de Mello. Estou indo pra lá também.

-Entendi!

Na verdade ele não entendeu nada, mas obedeceu.

A moto costurava em alta velocidade os carros numa das principais avenidas de Los Angeles. O vento atingia seu corpo fazendo com que suas roupas claras esvoaçassem. A alta velocidade da moto só era menor do que as batidas do coração do motoqueiro.

_"Idiota! Não ouse morrer!"_

A distância até o esconderijo era relativamente pequena. Near a poderia alcançar em cinco minutos. Mas hoje, o caminho parecia eterno. Near acelerou ainda mais a moto, pegando uma atalho por cima da calçada e assustando alguns pedestres.

Avistou a fumaça causada pela explosão. Ainda não estava densa, mas já estava muito escura. Inacreditavelmente, ele acelerou ainda mais e alcançou o lugar.

A pior cena que ele presenciou na vida.

As labaredas lambiam as paredes violentamente. Pôde ver um carro (o mesmo que invadira o lugar) ganhando velocidade e saindo em disparada pela outra extremidade que dava acesso ao local.

Os carros velhos que ocultavam o prédio em condiçoes precárias, tiveram seus vidros estilhaçados devido a alta temperatura causada pela explosão.

Near olhou tudo por um mísero segundo, mas sua mente foi capaz de captar todos os detalhas do momento mais angustiante da sua vida.

Saltou da moto ainda em movimentoe e correu com passos ligeiros a uma escada que estava prestes a desabar. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois já sentindo o calor atingindo-lhe o corpo. A escada de ferro absurdamente aquecida sob seus pés balançou e Near correu ainda mais rápido, pra não despencar junto com a escada.

Chutou a porta em chamas e jogou-se dentro do incêndio...

A fumaça imediatamente invadiu seus pulmões. O calor tornou-se insuportável. Com os olhos semi-cerrados deu uma rápida olhada no ambiente, avistanto alguns corpos caídos pelo chão.

Seu coração quase parou.

-Mello!

A fumaça espessa cobriu-lhe a visão por um momento. Tossiu e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Manteve-os abertos e procurou pelo chão o corpo de Mello.

Graças a Deus, ele não estava ali, morto, no chão. O calor continuava a sufocar o seu corpo, mas ele não tinha tempo pra isso. Avistou uma segunda escada. Uma escada de madeira, que estava sendo consumida pelo fogo e desabaria a qualquer momento.

Correu pra ela e, enquanto subia, os degraus iam desabando de baixo de seus pés. Subiu e alcançou o segundo andar. O calor ali era ainda mais intenso. Um pedaço do telhado despencou à centímetros de seu corpo, fazendo-o correr.

-Mello!

Correu por corredores em chamas, buscando-o. Mas temendo o que veria.

-Melloo!!

Mais um corredor. Mais chamas. Mais calor insuportável.

-Mellooooooo!! - gritou. Aquela voz poderosa que saiu dele, tinha sido um grito de sua alma aterrorizada com aquela situação. Apavorada com o que possa ter acontecido a Mello.

Seguiu seus instintos (que ele nem sabia que tinha), e encaminhou-se para o fundo do prédio. Chutou a porta e o viu. Um misto de alívio e pavor passaram por seu corpo.

Correu ao seu encontro. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo ferido estendido no chão. Levantou o rosto de Mello e lentamente retirou a máscara que cobria o rosto do loiro.

O lindo rosto de Mello.

Near reparou imediatamente que um dos materiais do qual a máscara fora feita, derreteu com o calor da explosão e CRUELMENTE colara no rosto de Mello.

-Mello...

Near pôs os dedos na artéria do chocólatra.

Estava vivo!

Lentamente. Muito lentamente, um brilho azul foi se destacando no lugar caótico.

-Você demorou...

O tom de voz baixo era divertido. Numa situação daquelas e ainda assim, irônico e sarcástico.

Near deu uma risada nervosa. Pegou o celular, ligou pra Gevanni novamente e levantou-se trazendo o corpo de Mello consigo.

_"A explosão, que eu mesmo causei, atingiu meu corpo machucando-o instantaneamente. O _

_impacto lançou meu corpo ao chão. Eu cai, como um peso morto, incapaz de me mover. A _

_dor lacinante pulsando em meu sangue vermelho, quente, grosso, correndo desesperado pelas minhas _

_veias e artérias. Sangue escorrendo pelo meu corpo. A dor. O calor. A ardência. Algo no lado _

_esquerdo do meu rosto é o que mais dói.Preciso sair daqui. 'Corpo mexa-se! Pernas_

_movam-se! Braços...' Tento manter acordado. Eu não posso desmaiar... Tenho_

_que me manter consciente..."_

_"Em meio a dor sinto mãos frias envolvendo meu corpo. Faço esforço pra abrir os olhos, _

_mas isso dói. Esforço-me um pouco mais, abrindo-os. Um rosto preocupado _

_fita-me com grandes olhos cinzentos marejados de lágrimas. Ele é _

_alguém muito importante pra mim. Acho que o estava esperando._

_-Você demorou...- com um esforço descomunal consegui falar. _

_O menino à minha frente solta um riso nervoso. Há quanto tempo não via _

_aquele rosto? Muito tempo. Sim. De fato eu o estava esperando. Agora_

_sim, posso desmaiar. Ou morrer. _

_Apago. _

_Sinto meu corpo balançando bruscamente. Abro os olhos sentindo novamente_

_aquela dor incômoda. Meu corpo todo dói. O par de olhos cinzentos_

_continuam a me olhar. Que expressão intensa! Sinto que estou em seus braços. O balanço _

_brusco continua. Aonde estou? Franzo o cenho, mas esse movimento_

_também machuca. Esse balanço está me machucando. Aonde estou? Algo no lado esquerdo _

_do meu rosto está ardendo. Dói. Caralho, essa porra está doendo pra diabos! Viro os _

_olhos e avisto um ruivo no volante. Então estou num carro... _

_Aquele cabelo ruivo em conheço..._

_Apago._

_Vou submergindo de uma névoa densa. Ouço vozes baixas ao meu redor. A claridade _

_chega-me aos olhos. Um senhor aproxima seu rosto do meu colocando uma lanterna _

_nos meus olhos quase me deixando cego. Ele me fala alguma coisa, mas _

_eu não consigo entender. "Sabe quem você é?"Ah, sim, é isso que ele está _

_me perguntando; Se eu sei quem sou? Acho que sim. Ele se vira e fala alguma coisa pra _

_alguém, mas eu já não consigo ouvi-lo. O garoto de olhos cinzentos inclina a cabeça sobre _

_mim com uma expressão aflita. Então realmente, ele está aqui. É engraçado, _

_nesse ângulo a luz da lâmpada contorna a sua silhueta. Parece uma aura. Se eu não o _

_conhecesse, diria que era um anjo. Ou será se eu realmente morri? Não. Ele é real. Suas_

_mãos apertam as minhas levemente. Seu corpo se aproximou do meu. Acho_

_ele está sentado na minha cama. Tento chamá-lo. Eu gosto muito do nome dele._

_"Near" _

_Apago._

_Um teto branco cobre todo o meu campo de visão. Um lustre elegante pende_

_do forro de gesso. Estou num hospital? Por que tem um lustre tão bonito assim num_

_hospital? Retomo a consciência lentamente, e barulhos chegam aos_

_meus ouvidos. Mar? Parece o barulho de mar... Devo estar surtando._

_Aonde estou afinal? Tento me inclinar e com muito esforço consigo me erguer um_

_pouco na cama. Não, definitivamente, não estou num hospital. O quarto é arejado, claro, praiano._

_Só agora percebo que não estou sozinho na cama. Ele está aqui comigo. Está dormindo._

_Ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão. "Near" Lindo, como sempre. A minha vista pesa, mas eu_

_quero olhá-lo mais um pouco. Quero saber aonde estou.Tem uma varanda com as portas _

_abertas e eu posso avistar o mar. Nossa,aonde eu estou? Meu corpo está todo _

_dolorido. Tem uma faixa no meu rosto. Sinto-me cansado e deito-me novamente._

_Apago."_

...

-NÃO HÁ COM QUE SE preocupar. Ele sofreu graves queimaduras. Inclusive de primeiro grau. Mas, ele vai viver. Não se preocupem em relação a isso. Deixem-o descansando. Tudo ficará bem. - disse o dr. Brian. Um senhor gentil que foi colega de Watari durante a juventude. O médico fora chamado as presas para tratar de Mello.

Matt e Near trocaram um olhar de alívio.

-Mas as marcas serão pra sempre... - falou Matt.

-Ele pode fazer uma cirurigia plástica. - o homem, já idoso, disse com voz calma e tranquilizadora.

-Ah... Mas com certeza ele não vai querer fazer. - Near diz. - Aquela cicatriz é como um troféu pra ele...

O médico não entendeu o que Near queria dizer com aquilo, mas decidiu não perguntar. Afinal de contas, os herdeiros de seu velho amigo Watari eram um tanto estranhos...

...

NEAR PERMANECIA SENTADO em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Mello. O loiro estava dormindo há horas devido as feridas e os remédios fortes que tomara pra aliviar a dor. Olhava Mello ali, deitado, dormindo, ferido... O que teria acontecido se Near não chegasse naquele exato momento? Quando deixaram o esconderijo, o teto desabou por completo. Mello estaria morto. Near deu um suspiro. _"Seu sangue de um vermelho vivo, escorrendo em abundância contrastando com minha pele alva, manchando a palidez do meu corpo. Seu sangue. Simplesmente seu sangue em minhas roupas. Manchando muito mais do que tecidos. Manchou fundo. Seu sangue, Mello, espalhando centenas de gotículas em minha alma, também pálida. Maculando o meu ser com sua dor. Eu não sei como juntei forças pra erguer e sustentar o seu peso. Não sei. Contudo, meus braços circundaram seu corpo ferido e eu o levei pra longe daquele inferno flamejante. Trouxe-o devolta à mim. Bem perto."_

_..._

-ATÉ QUE ENFIM VOCÊ acordou! - exclamou Matt.

Na verdade Mello ainda não tinha acordado. Abriu os olhos focalizando um rosto sorridente à sua frente.

-Matt... Há quanto tempo, meu amigo! - falou Mello com voz de doente.

-Quatro anos, pra ser exato! - disse Matt com voz divertida.

-Muito tempo, não é mesmo? - perguntou o loiro.

-Muito... Quatro anos longos demais.

-Sim...

Matt ajudou Mello a sentar na cama. Ficaram em silêncio. Mello virou o rosto e Near estava ali. Estava parado na porta da varanda, de costas pra eles, olhando o mar. Os braços cruzados diante do peito, o cabelo esvoaçando pela brisa marítima. O rosto sem expressão. As roupas claras de um verdadeiro anjo.

_"Lindo."_

Mello ficou olhando a figura de Near. Mas, o menino de cabelos brancos continuava olhando a praia, ignorando-o.

-Que lugar é esse? - indagou Mello.

-Na verdade é sua casa. - falou Matt acendendo um cigarro.

-Minha casa? - perguntou Mello.

-Sim. Herança de L. A sua herança está sob os cuidados de Near. Já que você não foi localizado no dia da posse. Então, ele tem administrado seus bens. Na verdade, Near tem administrado os meus também. Ele tem cuidado de tudo.

-Minha casa... - Mello estava surpreso. - Eu jamais podia imaginar..

-Ora Mello, deixe disso! - disse Matt. - Pra quem você acha que L e Watari ia deixar suas coisas além de seus sucessores? Não se espante, há mais coisas ainda que eles nos deixaram. Essa casa era usado por L nos verões. Eu dei uma olhada e tem um monte de coisas. Incluindo fotos nossas quando éramos pequenos.

-Sério?

-Sim! - Matt sorria .- Acho que L gostava muito de nós. Há muitas coisas nossas pelas casas que nos deixaram.

Mello estava boquiaberto. Era emocionante ouvir o que estava ouvindo. L. A pessoa que mais admirava na vida.

-Fotos nossas...?

-Sim... depois eu te mostro... - falou Matt jogando as cinzas do cigarro num cinzero improvisado. - Nós erámos muito fofos! - Matt sorria.

Ficaram em silêncio. Mello olhou o quarto em que estava. Um quarto arejado, pintado de um azul clarinho. Os móveis e decoração eram típicos do litoral, com muito requinte e bom gosto. A cama que estava deitado, de casal, enorme, de ferro, era revestida de um lençol de cetim branco. Mas, o quarto se resumia, principalmente em janelas. Tinha sido constuído com o intuito de aproveitar todos os raios do sol. As janelas ocupavam três das quatos paredes. O lugar aconhegante e romântico cheirava a mar. Tinha sal no ar. A brisa que invadia o quarto era renovadora. Que lugar delicioso para se estar! Fixou o olhar em Near, mas o garoto continuava impassível, ereto, ignorando-o. De certa forma, era excitante.

Depois de algum tempo Mello perguntou à Matt:

-Aonde você esteve esse tempo todo?

-No Japão. Estive investigando o caso Kira sob a visão de L. Tenho muitas coisas a lhes dizer. Mas, vamos esperar você se recuperar totalmente para iniciarmos essa conversa. Agora podemos unir forças. Acredito que nós três temos informações mais do que suficientes...

-Você está dizendo para nos unirmos? - perguntou Mello.

-Sim... - respondeu o ruivo.

-Matt, nada vai mudar. Eu vou continuar trabalhando sozinho. - falou Mello com voz dura.

Near não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. O idiota do Mello ainda não queria se unir a ele e a Matt? Near sentiu raiva. Como pode Mello ser tão infantil?

Com raiva disfarçada, virou-se e sem dizer nada saiu do quarto.

Mello viu Near sair sem dizer nada. Olhou pra Matt confuso.

-O que deu nele? - perguntou o loiro.

Matt ficou em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo disse:

-Você realmente não sabe?

-Não sei. - disse Mello.

-Mello... Até quando você pretende continuar com isso? Não vê o quanto isso tem trazido sofrimento pro Near? Não vê o quanto isso tem feito você sofrer durante esses quatros anos?

-Matt! Eu não posso fazer isso! Não vou ficar sob as ordens de Near!

O ruivo se levantou.

-Quem aqui falou em ficar sob ordens do Near? Unirmos forças, foi o que eu falei. Nós três juntos, como um só. Acho que você é capaz de entender isso.

Mello ficou quieto.

-Então, acredito que você realmente não se importa com o Near. Você não parou nenhum segundo para entender a situação dele. Você só pensou em si durante todo esse tempo. - A voz de Matt era aveludada, mas dura.

-Matt...

-Mello, veja o que você está fazendo... Acho que o Near não merece isso. Acho que você não merece isso. Pense um pouco. O tempo de lutarmos sozinhos já passou. Agora é hora de nos unirmos... Sinto que, se não fizermos isso, morreremos. Eu, você, Near... Estaremos expostos. Nós avançamos muito na investigação. Kira está em nosso encalço. - Matt parou e acendeu outro cigarro. - Mas, além disso, e o mais importante, é que não há mais motivos para estarmos sozinhos.

-Mas eu não quero fazer parte de uma organização que o Near é o líder. - falou Mello em voz baixa. - Durante anos competimos isso. Parece humilhação.

-Mello... você não estará se unindo ao sucessor de L. Não estará se unindo à pessoa que roubou o seu posto de número um. Você estará se unindo a pessoa que você ama. Tenha isso em mente. Near é essa pessoa. Honre o que vocês sentem um pelo outro. Eu estarei me unindo. Mas, principalmente, porque Gevanni está lá. Eu não vejo mais razão para deixá-lo sozinho. Não vejo razão pra ficar sozinho. Veja e entenda o porque das coisas... Matt lançou um olhar de irmão-mais-velho pra Mello. - Pense no que você está fazendo... - com isso também saiu do quarto.

Mello ficou sozinho ouvindo o eco das palavras de Matt. Não somente deixou de se unir a Near, como também o abandonou. Não o procurou. Seu orgulho não deixou que se rendesse. Sentiu falta de Near. Uma terrível saudade. Queria estar com ele. Mello amava Near, mas era orgulhoso. Tinha medo de que se se unisse a Near, estaria se humilhando diante do número um.

_"Número um... Foi eu que pediu pra ele jamais deixar de ser o número um. Ele me prometeu. E cumpriu a sua promessa... Mas eu não cumpri a minha. O abandonei. A minha causa era justa, mas infatil. Near... Eu nunca olhei pro seu lado. Você, Near, é um homem de palavra. Já eu, quebrei a nossa promessa... E um preço alto tenho pago por isso... Esses quatro anos de solidão por quebrar a nossa promessa..." _

Mello fechou os olhos. Ainda não estava recuperado, sentiu-se cansado. E adormeceu.

...

NEAR SAIU DO QUARTO de Mello sentindo-se frustado. Mello ainda mantinha o mesmo pensamento há quatro anos.

_"Idiota."_

Rumou pela mansão que L deixara de herança pra Mello. Estava fatigado. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo. Kira estava cada vez mais ousado. O segundo L... Um incompetente, que Near desconfiava de ser Kira.

E além de tudo, o cabeça dura do Mello. Teimoso. Infantil. Idiota.

_"Por que tenho que está apaixonado por um cara tão cabeça dura?"_

Sentou numa sala qualquer e começou montar um quebra-cabeça gigante que Gevanni lhe trouxera.

Ficou ali durante horas seguidas. Montando o brinquedo não percebeu que as horas passaram. Quando concluíu a brincadeira olhou o relógio. Duas horas da manhã.

Levantou-se e com seus passos lentos caminhou pela casa escura. Gevanni e Matt ocupavam um quarto grande no primeiro andar. Near estava num quarto de solteiro no segundo andar. E Mello, no quarto que fora de L, também no segundo andar. Nem juntos eles estavam. Near deu uma risada amarga. Mello, Mello, Mello... As coisas entre eles eram sempre complicadas...

Subia as escadas e parou diante da porta de Mello. Suspirou. Mello estava tomando remédios fortes pra aliviar a dor, então, com certeza, estaria dormindo. Near girou a maçaneta e entrou.

O quarto estava numa penumbra agradável. O cheiro de Mello já estava impregnado no lugar. Near andou silencioso pelo aposento. Sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama de Mello e pegou em sua mão. Olhou o rosto da pessoa que mais amava na vida. Um corativo grosseiro cobria boa parte do rosto do loiro. Uma marca que ficaria ali para sempre.

Com os olhos fechados, o cabelo e seus fios dourados estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, e mesmo com aquelas queimaduras e hematomas, Mello parecia um anjo.

-Mello... - Near começou a falar baixinho. Desabafaria. Mello estava dormindo, então ele falaria tudo o que estava entalado. - Mello... Quatro anos se passaram e tudo o que eu escuto de ti é 'eu vou continuar trabalhando sozinho'... O que foi isso Mello?... Por que tanta teimosia?... Você não tem idéia do quanto a sua ausência me afligiu. Sentia-me morrendo dia após dia... Desesperado... Perdido.. Preocupado... Quais caminhos você andou, meu querido Mello?... Eu não acredito em Deus, mas eu orei todos os dias para que Ele te protegesse... Mello... Eu estou angutiado... Sinto a morte nos rondar. Sinto uma presença fúnebre. Sinto o cheiro de morte. Sinto o gosto amargo de um pressentimento que não consigo dissipar. Eu temo que alguma coisa aconteça. Você é sempre tão impulsivo pelos seus ideais que tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça contigo. - Near deu um suspiro longo. Um manto cinzento de apreensão cobria-lhe o coração. Estava terrivelmente angustiado. - Mello... Não se vá mais uma vez... Por favor, não me abandone novamente... - Silenciou. - Mello, querido, o que vai ser de mim se alguma coisa acontecer contigo? O que vai ser de mim?... - Near sentiu um nó na garganta.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Tinha muito mais pra falar, mas por hora, sentia-se aliviado. Permaneceu em silêncio, segurando a mão dele. Aquela pele e aquele toque que sentira tanta falta!

Até que, pra seu espanto, ouviu a voz de Mello.

-Eu sinto muito, Near...

Near abriu os olhos espantado.

_"Mello estava acordado?"_ pensou. Não queria que Mello ouvisse tais coisas! Ele deveria estar dormindo! Merda.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Desculpe por ter feito você passar por tantas coisas... Perdão...

Mais uma vez ficaram quietos. O barulho do oceano Pacífico entrava pelas janelas abertas.

-Eu senti muito a sua falta. - falou Mello.

-Não pareceu. - respondeu Near com voz seca.

Mello sorriu.

-Near...

-Mello! Se você for me dizer que não vai ficar, nem fale nada. - disse Near largando a mão de Mello e se levantando. - Eu não suportarei ouvir isso mais uma vez.

-Mas...

-Chega. - Near começou a se encaminhar para a porta. - Se essa é sua decisão, então acredito que essa é nossa despedida definitiva, Mello... Pois sinto que você vai morrer. - Near parou com a mão na maçaneta. Ficou em silêncio. - Eu lamento por isso... Porque juntos poderíamos nos equiparar a L. Juntos, poderíamos superar L. - com isso, saiu do quarto.

A última frase de Near atingiu Mello em cheio. Como se uma lufada de vento impetuoso o atingisse. Arrepeiou-se por completo e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele já tinha se decidido permanecer com Near antes mesmo de Near entrar naquele quarto e falar aquelas coisas. Agora, depois de ouví-las, sentiu-se ainda mais terrível. Como fora idiota em ficar longe de Near durante todo esse tempo! Como fora estúpido!

-Porque juntos poderíamos nos equiparar a L. Juntos, poderíamos superar L. - Mello repetiu. A frase poderosa ressoou em sua mente. - Juntos... Juntos... Juntos poderíamos superar L.

Mello sorriu sozinho na penumbra do quarto.

-Near, você não precisava dizer todas essas coisas pra me convencer... - falou - Mas como foi bom ouvir você dizer isso...

O sol adentrava o quarto quando Mello acordou. Estava muito melhor. Não mais sentia aquela fraqueza e todas aquelas dores terríveis. Sentou-se na cama. Sim, estava muito melhor.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou pela casa silenciosa. Um pássaro cantou alguma coisa. Sim, a vida girando. Correndo. Andou pela casa desconhecida e encontrou a cozinha. Matt estava lá.

-Já está melhor pra sair da cama?

-Sim. - respondeu Mello. - Sinto-me bem melhor.

-Então sente-se. Vou preparar um café pra nós.

Matt se levantou e começou a preparar alguma coisa. Mello ficou observando o amigo ruivo.

-Você não mudou nada. - disse.

-Você acha? Acho que eu emagreci um pouco e estou com olheiras. A minha pele está mais seca e meu cabelo ficou um pouco oleoso. - Matt diz em tom divertido.

Mello riu.

-Realmente Matt, você não mudou nada.

Silêncio.

-Essa casa está tão silenciosa. Aonde está o Near? - pergunta o chocólatra.

Matt parou o que estava fazendo.

-Ele e Gevanni voltaram para New York hoje cedo. - respondeu Matt. - Eu estarei me juntando a eles assim que você estiver completamente recuperado.

Mello ficou quieto.

-Sinceramente, eu não entendo vocês. - Mello recostou-se na cadeira. - Vocês dois me falaram para eu me unir, mas nenhum dos dois esperou por minha resposta.

-O que você está querendo dizer? - indagou o ruivo.

-Estou querendo dizer que eu ficarei ao lado de Near. Não mais o deixarei. Aquele pirralho maldito voltou pra New York sem ao menos ouvir a minha resposta. Como o odeio!

Matt largou a xícara no chão.

-Sério? - exclamou. - Fico feliz que você tenha tomado essa decisão!

...

O PRÉDIO DA SPK parecia ainda mais vazio do que sempre fora. Rever o loiro tinha só aumentado as saudades. Tinha aberto uma cratera no interior de Near. O menino gênio estava ainda mais apaixonado pelo loiro, e aquele idiota agia daquela forma... O pressentimento continuava. Aquela sensação estranha no ar. Aquela calmaria que antecipava a tempestade. Near suspirou angustiado. Deveria ter um jeito pra tudo acabar bem... Ele tinha que encontrar um jeito...

-Near! - o comandante Rester exclamou.

Near virou o rosto pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Nas telas das câmeras de vigilância da central a imagem de Mello era registrada. Logo atrás, vinha um ruivo.

-É Mello! Está vivo?! - Lidner também exclamou.

-E quem é aquele cara com ele? - indagou Rester. - Near o que fazemos?

-Deixe-os entrar.

Near permaneceu parado aonde estava. De costas para a entrada. Sentado no chão.

As portas se abriram e Mello entrou com seu jeito imponente.

-Bem vindo, Mello. - disse.

-Hei pirralho, nunca mais vire as costas sem ouvir a minha resposta! - falou com voz grave.

Near abaixou a cabeça pra ocultar um sorriso.

Lidner e Rester trocaram um olhar intrigado. Matt já estava sentado ao lado de Gevanni, que olhou pra Near e diz:

-Bem... Agora sim, vamos acabar com esse caso de uma vez...

**XXX**

Concluído o sétimo capítulo!

Ai ai... Estou gostando tanto de escrever essa história! Estou ficando triste porque estamos já no penúltimo capítulo... :(

Amo o Mello, Near e o Matt!

Como são lindos!

Bem, obrigada por terem lido!

Voltem no próximo!

Reviews! Não custa nada!

Onegai!


End file.
